


We Just Have a Way (of knowing everything's gonna be ok)

by nytshhadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Lena, Changes in Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena and siblings centric, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Lena Luthor, Werewolves, but slow build and would be the OCs and not that much mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nytshhadow/pseuds/nytshhadow
Summary: Lena Luthor wasn't an only child before her mother died. She has a younger sister, Maeve. Lena grew with Maeve and her father until their mother's passing and Lionel taking custody of her. A few years later, Maeve had to leave with her father to his home-country due to a tragic incident. Good thing is they kept contact through the years. Bad thing, she's keeping two secrets from Kara now (this and killing Lex). Not that it matters anyway, now that she knows her best friend is Supergirl and had been lying to her. Another tragedy happens and Maeve transfers to National City. She creates a new life, has new friends, and, most importantly, discovers new things about herself and her family. She also meets the woman who has her sister's heart.I mostly wrote this for me, but feel free to check it out.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Original Character(s), Original Charater(s) & Original Character(s), Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 64
Kudos: 212





	1. A Little Introduction of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my third story here and my first in the Supergirl fandom. The first two were from Disney's Descendants. Like I said in the summary, I wrote this mostly for me. I told myself I wasn't going to write another one until the finished the other, but unfortunately my file to continue to chapters on my other story was left at home and I'm currently travelling.
> 
> Title is from the song On the Ride by Aly & AJ.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you find this interesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to seven years ago.

** _Seven years ago_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Santiago House, Philippines_ **

_ “Mavi, hey! How’s my little sister?” _ A nineteen-year-old Lena Luthor asked, looking at the girl on the other side of her screen. A slightly taller mini version of her. Green eyes and dark colored hair. Although the other girl looked similar, she still took after her father.

“I’m about to enter high school soon.” Maeve grinned at her. “Forget about me, though. You’re graduating MIT at nineteen, Lee! MIT. Nineteen. Kuya Nate’s graduating, too! Dad, mom, and I can’t wait to be there.”

Gabrielle Maeve Kieran Santiago. Half-sister of certified genius Lena Luthor. It was kept secret, considering the Luthors didn’t want any news of Lionel’s affair. A few months after Lionel broke it off with Eileen Kieran, the latter discovered that she was pregnant with Lena. Within that period, she met Dr. Fáelán B. Santiago. He was a Filipino-Irish, born and raised in the Philippines until his early adolescence before moving abroad. His family was well known around the globe and followed in their footsteps, becoming a doctor as well. A few months into their friendship (a different doctor catered to her), both slowly fell in love. She knew of his secret as he did hers and accepted each other fully. When Lena was born, Fáelán took care of her like she was his and grew up calling him dad. Four years into their relationship, they got engaged and Eileen became pregnant once more. She gave birth to her second daughter eight days after Lena’s birthday.

Almost a year before Maeve turned one, the four of them went to the Santiago Family cabin by the lake. A short family vacation before they get married in a few months. Eileen went out to the lake during cloudy day with Lena, while Fáelán was inside the house with Maeve. Eileen decided to go for a swim and Lena opted to watch her from the shore. Suddenly the older woman started drowning and her daughter froze in terror, helpless to do anything. It was too late when she snapped out of it and called for help.

After Eileen’s death, Fáelán took care of the girls by himself. He never blamed Lena for it. Never let her feel that it was her fault his fiancé died. Because it wasn’t. She was just a kid who was frozen in terror, witnessing her mother’s death. It was just the three of them a few months until Lionel found out and took custody of his child. Fáelán tried to fight for Lena. He fought hard, but the businessman had more power over the whole situation. However, they were able to at least compromise that Lena would still see and talk to her sister. As long as the truth remained secret.

Maeve grew up in America for two more years. Until her father had to return to the Philippines, receiving the news that his family had been killed in a fire. Fáelán found returning to his hometown both painful and hopeful. He had to bury his parents and sister, but it is also where he met Nadia and Nathaniel “Nate” Castro. Both eventually became his wife and step-son several years later. Surprisingly, Lionel allowed the new addition to know about the sisters. Maeve and her parents flew out every now and then to visit Lena, Nathaniel (he decided to study college abroad with Lena at MIT), and Eileen’s grave.

Maeve heard the door opening and closing on her sister’s side. A familiar tan face appeared on her screen, hair ruffled and skin sweaty. They dropped their bag by the door before approaching Lena. She scrunched her face in disgust as the person sat beside her. Sweat getting on her skin and bedsheets. _ “Hey, Mavs! Sorry I’m a little late. The boys wanted to play a quick game of basketball with the newbies.” _

_ “You couldn’t have at least showered before coming here, Nate?” _ Lena complained, scooting away from him.

_ “I don’t smell that bad.” _

_ “Oh, you do.” _ Lena said bluntly, her face showing disgust once more.

“Kuya Nate!” The younger girl beamed, chuckling at her older siblings’ banter. “It’s fine. The ‘rents aren’t here yet for another ten minutes. Go take a shower before Lee faints.”

Lena scoffed. _ “I am not going to faint.” _

_ “How about now?” _ Nate moved closer and attempted to give a side hug.

_ “Nate!” _

The young man laughed. _ “Alright, alright. Thanks for letting me use your shower, Lee.” _

_ “Whatever.” _ Lena said with a fond voice.

As Nate got out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, changed in new clothes and a towel around his shoulders, Fáelán and Nadia arrive and show themselves to their children.

“Hi, kids.” The adults said in unison.

_ “Hi, dad, Nadia.” _

_ “Ma, pa.” _

Nadia smiled and clasped her hands. “We’re so proud of you guys! I can’t believe you’re graduating college.”

_ “Save the tears for the actual day, ma.” _ Nate teased his mother.

“Oh hush.”

Fáelán gave Lena a small smile. “Lena, I’m sure your mother and Lionel are, too, wherever they’re watching.”

Lena smiled back. _ “I hope so.” _

_ “They are.” _ Nate reassured her, slightly nudging her shoulder with his.

Maeve observed with a smile on her face as her family continued to talk to each other. She was glad Lena got along with Nadia and Nate. Unlike her with Lena’s. Maeve did get along with Lex and the late Lionel Luthor- but it was still only slightly. She found the brother too proud of himself and the latter just okay. He may have loved and cared for Lena, but she also heard of his alcoholism and the temper that went with it. Lillian Luthor, on the other hand, was something else entirely. The woman resented Lena, a reminder of her husband’s affair. Maeve met her once or twice and didn’t like her one bit. Especially with the way she treated her sister. However, they couldn’t do much about it without keeping the truth on the down low and just tolerated her as she did with them.

* * *

** _Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, Massachusetts_ **

After the graduation ceremony, Lex approached his sister who was having her picture taken with the Santiagos.

“Lex!” Lena beamed and hugged him.

“Hey, sis, congratulations.” He smiled then directed it to the other celebrant, a bit more teasing. “You, too, Nathaniel.”

Nate bobbed his head as they both chuckled. “Thanks, Alexander.”

Lena looked around before landing her eyes on Lex. “Mother isn’t here, is she?”

“Sorry, Lena.” Lex said apologetically.

“It’s fine.” She dismissed, keeping her disappointment at bay. Nadia rubbed the girl’s back comfortingly.

“Well…” Fáelán started. “We’re having a celebratory dinner. You’re welcome to join us, Lex.” He invited with a hopeful smile for Lena.

Nadia gave him one as well. “Lillian, too, if she’s up for it.”

The young man’s face fell. “I would love to, but mother told me to come back to the office as soon as possible after the ceremony. I’m really sorry.” He apologized again. “Lena, I’ll make it up to you soon. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lena said with a frown.

“It was great to see you guys, but sadly I must go.” Lex told the family as he bid them goodbye and Lena watched her brother’s back as he left.

Maeve gave her a slight nudge. “Let’s go, Lee. There’s some delicious food waiting for us with your name on it.”

“Mine, too!” Nate piped, putting his arms around the girls’ shoulders.

Lena’s lips curved into a smile as their little sister moved and squeezed herself between her and the boy. Maeve linked arms with her older siblings and dragged them to the door, saying that she was really hungry and their graduation made her fall asleep at one point.

Fáelán and Nadia followed behind, smiles gracing their lips as they heard their children’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kuya" means older brother in Filipino. It is also a term of respect from a younger person to an older male, even if they are not related or friends.
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter and leave kudos or comments or both!


	2. Mavi, Lee, and Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to four and five years ago. Lena surprises Maeve for her birthday. Maeve, Nate, and Lena have a little chat that ends with two of them flying to Costa Rica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be doing one or two more chapters of flashbacks before getting to the current timeline.
> 
> UPDATE: I just re-watched 5x06 and realized Lena and Andrea went to find the medallion five years ago. Then Lex was caught the year after. However, due to my confusion and whatnot, I adjusted the time frame that Lena and Andrea will be going to Costa Rica two weeks after Maeve's birthday and Lex will be arrested a few months after.

** _Four years ago_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Philippines_ **

The day before Halloween, Maeve woke up an hour before sunrise to go jogging and found her stepmother already making breakfast.

“Morning, Mavi.” Nadia smiled.

Maeve returned the smile, although a little confused. “Morning, ma. Isn’t it still dad’s turn to make breakfast?”

“Yes.” The older woman chuckled. “But your father almost forgot he had to fetch someone at the airport and asked me to make breakfast instead.”

Maeve shook her head fondly with a laugh. “I’ll probably be back in an hour or so. Bye, mom.” She left the house and went for a jog around their subdivision. She had her earbuds on and phone in her arm band.

After an hour, the song in her ears got interrupted when an incoming call came through. She looked at the caller and saw her sister’s name.

“You’re a day early.” Maeve said, puffing as she continued to jog.

Lena laughed. _ “I know. Are you jogging?” _

Maeve heard a car honk on the other line. “Yep. On the way back home, actually. Are you out?”

_ “I’m on my way to meet Andrea. She wanted to have a late lunch with me before her flight later.” _

“You know, I’m starting to feel that there’s something more between you guys.” Maeve teased, sensing her sister blush and roll her eyes.

_ “Shut up.” _

“How is she by the way?” Maeve genuinely asked.

_ “She’s good and it seems like their family’s company is doing well.” _ Lena answered delightedly.

“That’s nice.” There was a short pause before Maeve spoke again. “So, I heard Lex will be meeting with some investors in Manila today.”

Lena muttered something under her breath. _ “That was a last minute thing. There was some sort of misunderstanding, so Lex decided to talk to them face to face.” _

Maeve whistled. “Damn. Well, tell him I said goodluck.”

_ “Will do. Anyway, I’m still kinda sad you’re not having a debut for your birthday, Mavi.” _

Maeve chuckled. “You and everyone else.”

This time, it was Lena who chuckled at her younger sister. _ “So, how are you celebrating your big day tomorrow?” _

“The usual. Celebrate with a couple of people at the hospital, especially the kids at the Santiago wing. Go to the animal rescue shelter. Dinner with friends and family. Might even get some drinks with friends after.”

_ “Sounds like a great plan.” _ Lena said proudly. _ “Hey, I’m almost at the restaurant. Talk to you soon?” _

“Yep. Bye, Lee. Enjoy breakfast with Andrea and give her my regards.”

_ “I will. Love you, Mavi.” _

Maeve got to her street 15 minutes after the call and just in time to see her father arrive and get out of the car.

“Pa!” The girl quickened her pace when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. A couple of feet away stood none other than her sister. “Liar!” Maeve exclaimed, pointing her finger at Lena.

Fáelán and Lena laughed. The latter opened her arms wide. “Come here.”

“But I’m sweaty-”

“I don’t care. I missed you.”

Maeve dashed to her sister and tightly embraced her. “I missed you, too.”

Lena heard the little quaver in Maeve’s voice. “Are you about to cry?”

“No.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Shut up.” Maeve mumbled. “Does Lex even have a meeting or was that a cover?”

Lena slightly pulled away. “He does. He also says he’s sorry he couldn’t surprise you nor come here after the meeting, but hopes you enjoy his gift.”

Maeve’s lips curled upwards. “Gift?”

“Mm-hmm. It’s in my bag.”

“Do you have a gift for me?”

Lena feigned hurt, putting a hand over her heart. “Is being here not enough?”

“You being here is more than enough.” Maeve fondly rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around Lena again.

“Hey! How come she gets a hug even though she’s sweaty?” Nate yelled from his window, looking down at the two girls.

Maeve and Lena said nothing and stuck their tongues out at him, making him do the same.

Fáelán shook his head adoringly. “Alright, kids, that’s enough.” He got Lena’s suitcase and opened the front door, welcomed with a kiss by his wife and his daughters following behind.

The smell of bacon, pancakes, and scones filled the air. “Ma, it smells good in here.”

“It really does, Nadia.”

“Thank you.” Nadia grinned and wrapped her in a short embrace. “How was your flight?”

“Long, but worth it.” Lena smiled, nudging her sister.

Nate rushed down the stairs and gave Lena a hug. “Hey, Lee. It’s good to see you again.”

“Hi, Nate.” Lena returned the older boy’s hug.

“So, you were all in on this?” Maeve asked.

“Yep.”

Maeve smiled as warmth filled her. “I love you. All of you. I know I rarely say it, but I do.”

They all hugged the girl.

“We do, Mavs.” Nate whispered. “Even when you don’t, we know.”

All of them stayed in a group hug for a while before breaking apart.

“Okay, breakfast is almost done.” Nadia told them, wiping tears from her eyes. “So, Lena, settle for a while. Nate will show you to your room. Maeve, go take a shower.”

“And I will help you finish cooking.” Fáelán told his wife before she could, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

The young adults did as they were told and came back down when their parents called for them. The family of five spent the whole morning eating, telling stories and enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

**_Two weeks after_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Rojas Estate, Argentina_ **

_ “Lee! How are you?” _ Maeve beamed through the computer screen as did Nate.

Lena smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m good. I’m actually going to Costa Rica with Andrea in two days.”

Maeve tilted her head quizzically. _ “Then why don’t you look excited? You seem bothered with something.” _

_ “Is it Lex?” _ Nate inquired.

Lena sighed, nodding her head. “Lex’s obsession with Superman is out of control. He'll stop at nothing to bring him down and I fear that a lot of people are going to get hurt or killed in the process.”

_ “Can’t you stop him?” _ Maeve asked. _ “Surely you can dissuade Lex.” _

“He pushed me out and threatened to fire me if I don’t help him. But I have a plan.” Lena turned her head to her sister. “Mavi, do you remember mother’s story? The one I used to read to you?”

Maeve nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“Well, Lex is looking for this ancient alien element called Kryptonite. He says it’s Superman’s greatest weakness. So, I just have to get to it first before he does.” Lena told them. “Andrea had this anthropology dissertation about the Aztec village that lived in the shadow of the volcano but never got covered in lava no matter how much the volcano erupted. I did an intensive satellite scan of the area and I found this.” She showed them a satellite image that had a familiar symbol.

Nate gasp, knowing the story and the symbol as well. _ “No way.” _

_ “The medallion of Acrata.” _ Maeve breathed out.

_ “You’re in Argentina now, right?” _

“Yes, Nate. Why?”

_ “Okay.” _ Nate replied, texting on his phone before looking back up. _ “Wait for me there.” _

Lena looked at him incredulously. “What-?”

_ “I’m coming with you. I’ll ask Jacob to use the jet so I can get there faster.” _ Nate looked at her. _ “I know you can handle yourself, Lee. I don’t doubt it. But you need all the help you can get. I don’t want to lose Lex, too. You guys are family.” _

Lena was speechless, but managed to utter a few words. “I- Thank you.”

_ “As much as I find Lex to be full of himself at times, I actually like him.” _ Maeve said, making Lena and Nate chuckle. There was a short pause before she spoke again. _ “Can I go?” _

Both older siblings shook their heads and simultaneously said the same thing. “No.”

Maeve pouted. _ “But-” _

“You have school, Mavi.”

Nate put an arm around the girl’s shoulders, hugging her from the side. _ “I’ll make sure nothing happens to our sister. Okay?” _

_ “Okay…” _

“We’ll bring you back something from Argentina and Costa Rica.” Lena told her, hoping it would at least erase the frown on her face.

Maeve’s lips slightly curled upwards. _ “You better.” _ She muttered before looking at them seriously. _ “Look out for each other. Andrea, too.” _

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves kudos or comments or both if you like!


	3. Lena Luthor Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fáelán and Jack hear about Lena being held hostage. Lena finds out about Andrea's betrayal. Andrea gets chewed out one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the previous chapter: I just re-watched 5x06 and realized Lena and Andrea went to find the medallion five years ago. Then Lex was caught the year after. However, due to my confusion and whatnot, I adjusted the time frame that Lena and Andrea will be going to Costa Rica two weeks after Maeve's birthday and Lex will be arrested a few months after.

** _A few months after Costa Rica_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Metropolis_ **

Fáelán was in Metropolis to meet up with Jack Spheer of Spheerical Industries (and Lena’s boyfriend) to travel to a conference in London. Both, along with Lena, have been working together for a couple of years now. It was on a project called Biomax, which would use nanotechnology to cure diseases such as cancer. Jack, along with everyone else, only knew the Luthors and Santiagos were longtime family friends. Or at least their kids were. Which is why it wasn’t a surprise to him that Lena asked for his expertise and saw the older man as a father figure.

Both men were discussing work when they heard Lex held Lena hostage in Luther Corp. Jack told him to get in his car and started driving to the company as fast as he could. Fáelán’s phone rang. His wife’s name appeared on the screen. He answered, putting the device on his ear.

_ “Lena’s-” _

“I know.” Fáelán said, worry heard in both their voices. He guessed the phone was on speaker when he heard Maeve and Nate trying to talk to him over one another. “Hey, hey.” He shushed. “Jack and I are on our way there right now.”

_ “Dad…” _ Maeve whispered.

Jack glanced at the man beside him. “Tell them Lena’s going to be okay. Alright? Especially Mavi.” He’s only met her a few times. The first in MIT as Lena was leaving with the Santiagos to celebrate. But he knows how close she and Lena are. How close all of them are. He likes how the Santiagos have treated Lena like family more than the Luthors ever did.

Maeve heard her sister’s boyfriend._ “He can’t promise that.” _

“You’re right.” Fáelán reluctantly agreed with his youngest. “But we just have to be hopeful that she will be.”

_”Dad’s also right.”_ Nate said. _“Plus, Lee’s one of the strongest people we know. She’ll get through this.”_

Several more words of comfort and hope later, Fáelán ends the call as they arrive at Luthor Corp. The police inside almost didn’t allow them to enter until Jack said that he was Lena’s boyfriend and Fáelán was with him. They were walking down the hall when they saw Lex handcuffed and being taken away by five police officers. Fáelán held back his anger and glared at him, his hazel eyes flashing gold as they passed by each other. Lex’s eyes widened and tried to do a double take, but the officers continued to push him forward.

Fáelán and Jack were almost near the room Lena was held when they heard Lena answer a question.

“Ms. Luthor, why did your brother turn the sun red?”

“Superman.”

Jack sped in first, stopping the man from asking another question. “Ms. Luthor won’t be answering any more questions without a lawyer present.”

The police nodded and left.

“Lena!” Fáelán ran up to his daughter and wrapped her in his arms once he entered the room. “We got here as fast as we could. Did he hurt you?” He pulled away and checked for any injuries.

Lena shook her head. “No, he just tied me to a chair…”

Her dad gently held her wrists to examine them. There were light ligature marks on her skin. “Oh, Lena.” He whispered and embraced her again.

“I was such an idiot.” Lena mumbled, grasping tight on the back of her dad’s shirt. “I thought I could save him-”

Jack cut her off. “You believed in the good in him. That means something.”

Lena lifted her head from her dad’s shoulder. “Does it?” She asked him, her voice small.

Fáelán gently pulled away. “It does.” He said, wiping the lone tear that fell on her cheek.

“Let's get out of here, out of town for a while.” Jack suggested. “Come with us to London.”

“I’ll even fly in Nadia and the kids.” Fáelán persuaded with a small smile. “I’m sure the restaurant will survive without Nadia for a while and Mavi and Nate would love to spend their summer with their s- best friend.” He was about to say ‘sister’ until he remembered Jack didn’t know.

Lena returned a small smile of her own with a slight nod of her head.

* * *

** _London_ **

Jack, Lena, Fáelán, and Nadia walked down the stairs in their suits and dresses. Each couple had their arms linked together. Maeve and Nate stayed in their hotel room, opting to stay in bed as they were still jet lagged.

“You guys were right.” Lena smiled at the other couple and her boyfriend. “I needed this.”

“It's nice to see you smiling again.” Jack told her.

Nadia looked around and noticed a familiar woman laughing with two other women. “Isn’t that Andrea?”

Lena followed her gaze and confirmed. “It is.”

“Go say hi.” Jack smiled at them.

“We'll get drinks.” Fáelán said before he and Jack went to the bar.

The two women approached the heir of Obsidian Worldwide.

“Andrea.” Lena said happily.

The mentioned woman turned around and her face morphed into surprise. “Lena, Mrs. Santiago, I didn’t know you would be here.”

Nadia smiled. “Fáelán and Jack brought us along. A short vacation, somewhat.”

“That’s nice.” Andrea nodded before turning to her friend. “How are you? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to check on you after…you know.”

Lena’s smile fell. Not because of the question, but because of the round gold object around her neck. “Wait, what's that?”

“What?” Nadia asked before following Lena’s gaze and knew symbol of the object that rested on the woman’s chest.

Andrea touched her necklace, but didn’t say anything.

“I knew it.” Hurt and betrayal heard in Lena’s voice. “The medallion was there, and you're the one that took it even though you knew how much it meant to me.” She paused before asking the question she was scared of whatever the answer was going to be. “Why?”

Nadia remained quiet as she put a comforting hand behind Lena’s back.

“Look, there are things I couldn't- I- That I can't tell you.” Andrea answered, guilt etched on her face.

“You looked me in the eye and you lied to me. I trusted you more than almost anyone in the world and you made a fool out of me. You know, I expect this kind of betrayal from the Luthors, but not you.”

“Lena, please.” Andrea implored.

Lena shook her head. “There's nothing you can say. We're done.” She told the other woman and walked away.

Nadia stared at Andrea before speaking. “You do know Lena is like family to me.”

“Mrs. Santiago-”

The older woman stopped her with a slight raise of a finger. “How many more times must she get hurt by the people around her? You were one of her best friends. How could you?”

Pain flashed across Andrea’s face. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but couldn’t answer. Nadia shook her head in disappointment before leaving. She looked for Lena around the crowd when she saw her by the stairs, about to leave.

“Lena.” Nadia called softly as she neared. The younger woman stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her, lips trembled with unshed tears pooling in her eyes. “Go stay with your siblings tonight. I’ll tell your dad and Jack that Maeve needed you.” She whispered.

“Thank you.” Lena said gratefully and proceeded to leave the room.

Lena went straight to Maeve and Nate’s room, not even bothering to change her dress to something more comfortable. She knocked on the door a few times before one of them answered.

“Lee?” Nate yawned, squinting his eyes as it adjusted to the light outside. He was a light sleeper compared to the young girl sleeping soundly on the other bed. “Is the dinner finished?”

Lena stayed quiet and just shook her head. Nate slowly noticed her quiet and broken demeanor. He quickly brought her in, letting her sit on his bed, and woke their little sister up.

“What?” Maeve mumbled as Nate tapped on her shoulder. Her eyes were still closed and clutched the blanket tighter. Instead of answering and waking her gently, Nate pulled off the blanket and let the very cold air of their room do it for him. “Kuya!” Maeve yelled as she bolted upwards. Her annoyance disappeared when she saw her sister. “Lee? What happened?”

“I- She…” Lena croaked before her body shook and sobs escaped her mouth.

Maeve and Nate rushed on either side and started comforting her. A few minutes later, Lena stopped crying.

Her brother stood up and got a bottle of water from the fridge, opening it slightly, before sitting back down. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Lena murmured as she accepted the bottle and took a sip. She did a couple of deep breaths before telling them what happened.

* * *

“I will gladly destroy Obsidian from the inside if you asked. I do remember Andrea said they were hiring Chemical Engineers.” Nate said after Lena finished speaking.

Maeve nodded eagerly. “I’ll help you in whatever way a highschooler can. Just say the word and we’ll do it.”

Both siblings felt betrayed as well. Maeve had somewhat looked up to Andrea and Nate had formed a friendship with her.

The frown on Lena’s face slightly curved upward at them. “Thank you, but I think one big company going down in flames is enough. And I wouldn’t want anyone to lose their jobs.”

Maeve sighed. “You have such a big heart, Lee.” She told her with a soft smile. “I hope that won’t ever change.”

“I…I just don’t want to end up like Lex.”

“You won’t.” Nate reassured quickly, holding her hand.

Maeve held onto the other. “You may be a Luthor, but you are nothing like them. You are better. You are the best.”

“Thank you.” Lena whispered, giving their hands a squeeze.

Maeve let her sister borrow a pair of sweats and made space on her bed before the three of them went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the three siblings were meeting their parents and Jack for breakfast when Maeve and Nate spotted Andrea, through the glass windows, by the pool.

“Hey, Lee, you go ahead. I forgot my phone in the room.”

“And I have to pee. Again.”

Lena looked at them quizzically, still unaware of her former friend, before shrugging it off. “Um, okay?”

Once she was far enough the two approached the woman who hurt their sister.

“Hi.” Maeve said coldly.

Andrea had the same surprised look the night before when she saw them. “Nate, Mavi-”

“You lost the right to call me that when you hurt Lena.” The latter snarled.

Nate pointed at the medallion around her neck. “That doesn’t belong to you.”

Andrea frowned. “It’s not Lena’s either.”

“But you know how it important it was to her.” Maeve said. It was important to her as well, but more so for her sister who grew up with their mother.

“Not only did she search the medallion for her mother, it was for her brother as well. And many others that could’ve been saved.” Nate added.

“Lena said that you can’t tell her the reason. Which probably means we’ll get the same response if we ask.” Maeve said bluntly. “So, whatever it was that made you betray her, it better be worth it. Otherwise, I’ll just hate you more than I already do for hurting someone I consider family.”

Andrea let out a resigned sigh, their parents and Jack already had a word with her. But she still had a sincere tone as she spoke. “I really am sorry. I never wanted to betray her.”

The siblings spoke no more and left to have breakfast with their family and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Also, why do you think Fáelán’s eyes glowed?


	4. Short Span of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback to three years ago with Lena in National City and the siblings have a short discussion about Lena and friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to keep things going.

** _Three years ago  
_** ** _Santiago House, Philippines_ **

Maeve was surfing the web when she saw the news about Supergirl and Superman saving the venture. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Lena.

_ “Did you forget the 16-hour difference?” _ Lena mumbled groggily.

Maeve ignored the question and asked hers instead. “You almost crashed and didn’t _ tell _ us?”

_ “What?” _

“Venture. Crashing. Supers. Save.”

_ “Oh, that.” _ Lena replied. _ “I wasn’t in it. I was busy planning for the company rebranding.” _

Maeve breathed out in relief. “Okay.”

_ “Anything else, Mavi?” _

“How’s National City?”

Lena forgot about sleep and indulged in her sister’s need for conversation. Since the first attempt on her life, the sisters (and sometimes along with the rest of their family) would talk for hours to help Maeve see that Lena was still with them. They all feared for the latter’s life, but Lena was too stubborn to let herself have a bodyguard with her.

“Lee?” Maeve asked after almost two hours.

_ “Hmm?” _

“I’m sorry I woke you…”

_ “Hey, don’t ever hesitate to call. I know I’ve been a little more busy since becoming CEO, but you know I’m always here.” _

* * *

** _National City_ **

_ “This is the third time in a very short span of time, Lena.” _ Fáelán said worriedly.

The Santiagos have been talking with Lena through skype once they got in contact with her after the attempted attack during the company’s rebranding ceremony. The rest of the family nodded their heads, agreeing with the man.

_ “You should really get a bodyguard, Lena.” _ Nate said. _ “I know someone-” _

The CEO shook her head. “Having a bodyguard will make people think I’m scared when I’m not.”

Nadia sighs. _ “Lena, having a bodyguard won’t mean you’re scared.” _

“I can take care of myself.” Lena gave them half a smile.

_ “Why are you so stubborn?” _

Everyone turned their attention Maeve who had been quiet the whole time.

“Mavi-”

_ “Don’t ‘Mavi’ me. You could’ve died.” _ The girl snapped. Slightly surprising them, especially Lena, before her eyes started to water. _ “I can’t lose you.” _

Lena’s expresses softened. “You’re not going to lose me. Not ever. Okay?”

* * *

_ **One month after** _

Lena stared at her little sister on the screen. “How’s college?”

_ “Pretty good. At least in terms of the first semester of the first year.” _ Maeve replied before her lips curved downward. _ “Five more semesters before I‘m done. Can I fast forward to graduation already?” _She closed her eyes and groaned.

The CEO laughed before reminding the girl of something. “You still have your reviews and the board exams after graduation.”

_ “No.” _ Maeve groaned again, slouching on her chair then straightened up. _ “Enough about school. I read an article on CatCo’s website about the fight club. You helped, didn’t you?” _

Lena remained silent and shrugged. Another person appeared on her screen and sat beside Maeve.

_ “What are we talking about?” _

_ “The article on Veronica’s fight club.” _

_ “Ah, the one Kara Danvers wrote? She’s really good.” _

“She is.” Lena agreed. “How are you, Nate?”

Their brother smiled. _ “Great. Work is good and so is life.” _

_ “Okay, back to this reporter. Is she your friend?” _

Lena shook her head. “No, but she did invite me to game night.”

_ “Please tell me you said yes.” _

“Why would I say yes?”

_ “You need friends.” _ Nate told her bluntly.

“I don-”

Maeve raised an eyebrow. _ “You do.” _

_ “I know you’re scared of trusting people again, but can you at least try?” _ Nate asked softly. _ “This Kara sounds like she wants to be your friend.” _

_ “And, honestly, from what you’ve mentioned to us about her, she doesn’t seem bad.” _

The next time Lena Luthor met Kara Danvers, she made an effort to try and that became one of the best decisions she did in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	5. 4:32 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the Santiagos visiting Lena when Jack died and after Adam’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena never got together with James, so the scene where he brings her food in 4x07 doesn’t happen here.

** _Three years ago  
_** ** _National City_ **

The Santiagos flew to National City for Lena as soon as they heard about Jack’s passing. Even after the break-up, Fáelán continued to help Jack with Project Biomax from the Philippines. He was supposed to help present the debut of Biomax, but couldn’t due to a prior commitment in the hospital.

“Lena…” Fáelán said softly when Jess let them in the office.

Lena quickly stood from the couch and hugged him. “Dad.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena. If I had been here-”

The CEO pulled away and furrowed her face. “Beth would’ve gotten you, too.”

Fáelán sighed, knowing his daughter was possibly right. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He paused before letting out a slight animalistic growl. “And that woman is in jail.”

Everyone has heard the man growl whenever he’s angry, at least once or twice before. It was very rarely directed at any of them. Lena and Maeve never asked why, but were assured by Nadia not to worry about it.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. “Fáel.” Nadia whispered calmly.

“Sorry.” The man said, taking a step back from Lena and shaking the anger off of him.

Nadia hugged Lena. “How are you?”

“Better than earlier.” Lena replied genuinely before hugging Maeve and Nate.

They stayed in the office and let themselves grieve for a while. Fáelán and Nadia gave their words of comfort and how they dealt with the death of someone they cared for. Both have lost a number of loved ones. It was an hour of talking, tears, silence, and comfort before the siblings noticed a clear vase of flowers in a colorful arrangement on the coffee table. Something that didn’t seem like what their sister would put in her office.

“Kara sent those?” Maeve asked curiously.

Lena nodded her head. “Yes. She came to check on me not long after you arrived.”

Nadia smiled kindly. “A good friend you have there.”

“She is.”

“We’re glad you took a chance on her, Lee.” Nate told her. “She really seems like a worthy friend.”

“Maybe one day, you can introduce us as family?”

Lena stared at Nadia’s hopeful smile, as well as the others’, before returning a smile of her own. “One day.”

* * *

** _Several months ago_ **

Lena sat in her office chair, thinking about what happened today. What happened with Adam. Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud noise echoed around her office. She was about to ignore it when Maeve’s name appeared on the screen.

“Mavi?” Lena glanced at the time as she waited for a response, 4:32 AM. Which meant it was 8:32 PM the next day in the Philippines. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what was wrong. They knew the time differences between them and knew when to call each other. Something happened.

_ “Lena…” _ Maeve’s voice trembled.

That increased Lena’s worry. “Maeve, what's wrong?” She asked her sister again.

Maeve took sharp intake of breath. _ “They’re gone, Lena.” _

Lena’s heart dropped to the pits of her stomach. “What?” She asked, her voice small. She didn’t want to believe what she heard.

_ “Mom and dad.” _ Maeve said, voice cracking. _ “They’re gone. And Nate- H-He’s in surgery. I- I don’t know what to do. I need you.” _

Lena was already out the door and texting her driver. “I’ll be there as fast the jet can take me. Okay? I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...death?


	6. Don’t Worry About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives in the Philippines. Supergirl pays a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Filipino dialogues will be in the end notes.

** _Several months ago  
_** ** _Philippines_ **

It took Lena about nine hours traveling from National City to Manila. She contacted the hospital that she’ll be landing the jet on their roof. Once she arrived at the hospital, the doctor who handled Nate and knew her close connection to the Santiagos directly led her to the room he was admitted.

Lena took a breath. “How is he?”

“Honestly, pretty banged up.” The doctor shuddered, although keeping his emotions at bay. Almost everyone in the hospital knew the family. There’s even a wing dedicated to Fáelán’s parents and sister after they passed. “Officers said Nate’s side probably hit the side of the mountain before swerving off the road and off the railings. Dispatch mentioned that he was still able to call for help before paramedics found the car had already exploded and him knocked out several feet away. Nate hit his head during the crash, a few broken ribs, a fractured arm, and we had to remove a piece of metal that punctured his stomach. The last one most likely caused by the explosion.” There was a short pause before he continued. “But he will be fine, Ms. Luthor.”

“Were they able to catch the suspect?”

The man shook his head. “Not yet.”

Lena sighed, hoping the authorities would catch the other driver soon. “Thank you.” She told the doctor as he left. She prepared herself for what she was about to see and opened the door. Tears pooled in her eyes.

Nate lay unconscious. A bandage wrapped around his head, cuts on his face, and a cast on his right arm. Underneath the hospital gown was probably another bandage and stitches to close the metal injury. Maeve sat beside him, head down on the bed. Asleep as well. Lena lay a gentle kiss on the top of Nate’s head before putting one on Maeve’s.

“Hmm…?” The latter slowly started lifting her head. “Lee?” She whispered groggily.

“I’m here.”

“Lena.” Maeve got up, hugged her sister tightly and sobbed.

* * *

Nate woke up several hours later. He broke down when they told him what had happened. Once he composed himself again, a couple of knocks on the door were heard. Lena stood up from her seat and found two policemen out the door.

“Ito ba yung kwarto ni Nathaniel Santiago?” One of them asked, looking down on his notepad, until he was nudged by his partner. The man looked up and realized the woman was a foreigner and repeated the question in English. “Is this Nathaniel Santiago’s room?”

Lena already understood him the first time, learning the language as she was growing up with Fáelán and continued as she got older. “Yes. Why?” She answered with slight suspicion.

“We just have some questions regarding the accident.”

Lena stepped back and let the men inside.

“Okay lang po na hindi na kayo mag Ingles.” Nate told them. “Naiintindihan naman nila.”

His sisters nodded their heads as the two officers did so in acknowledgement.

“Sino sa inyo si Maeve?” The other officer asked between the two ladies.

Maeve raised her hand. “Ako po. Si Lena naman ay malapit na kaibigan ng pamilya.”

The policemen started asking him what he remembered before the crash. Anything to help them with their investigation. Nate recalled that they were driving home from a quick trip in the mountains. He sat beside his dad in front while his mother at the back. He heard a speeding car behind them and was able to glance at it before everything went down, a Silver 2018 Honda Accord. The vehicle hit Fáelán’s side, pushing it to the mountain, making them swerve off the road, and falling off the railings. Fáelán moved his body to protect his as they fell and forced Nate to get out of the car once it hit the ground. Nate was able to call for help when the car exploded, knocking him unconscious. Next thing he knew was waking up with Maeve and Lena in the room.

* * *

They hold a wake for Fáelán and Nadia a few days after. A lot of people they know and didn’t know came to give their respects. The wake lasted for a week. Lena told Kara what was going on and why Sam had to return to National City for a while to handle L-Corp while she was away. Kara would check-in at least once a day. On the last night before the bodies were to be cremated (Fáelán and Nadia stated in their wills), it was just Maeve, Nate, and Lena in the room when Supergirl paid a visit.

The siblings heard a whoosh from the back and found the Girl of Steel holding a vase of white lilies.

“Supergirl?” Lena tilted her head in confusion as she approached the other woman. The two were still not on better terms. Her siblings slowly followed behind. “What are you doing here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Supergirl slightly fidgeted on the spot. “Uh, Kara asked me to check on you…”

“Oh, um, thank you.” Lena blushed lightly.

“Even though she just did a few hours ago?” Nate asked innocently.

“And to send her condolences again to all of you.” She told them softly, fighting the blush creeping up her cheeks, and handed the lilies. “Kara never met your parents, but heard great things from Lena and how close your family was with her.”

Maeve accepted the flowers with a slight nod. “Thank Kara for us when you get back.”

“And thank you, Supergirl, for doing this for her.” Nate gave her half a smile even if he was still pissed at her with how she treated Lena while they were helping Sam with Reign.

“Of course.”

“Is that all, Supergirl?” Lena asked with a flat tone.

The Kryptonian nodded her head before she hesitantly flew away. All three returned to their seats, cuddled together with Lena in the middle. They were surrounded by silence until Maeve asked a question.

“Are you and Kara together?”

The CEO blushed. “No. She’s just a really good friend.”

“Who checks in at least once a day and sends Supergirl all the way here just to check on you again.” Maeve retorted, causing Lena to blush harder.

A thought pops into Nate’s head. “Were you and Supergirl a thing?”

Lena scoffed like it was the most outrageous thing she heard. “A Super and a Luthor? Being friends was already one thing. Look how that turned out anyway…”

“I mean, she did fly out 7000 plus miles to check on you.”

“For Kara.” Lena reminded him.

“Which leads us back to you and her.”

“Can we just drop the subject for now?”

“Okay.” Maeve agreed with a sigh. “Our parents are gonna haunt you until you do, though.”

Lena chuckled. “Let them.”

The three cuddled closer for comfort.

* * *

Once the bodies had been cremated and the siblings got hold of the ashes, they returned home. The siblings buried their parents where they wished to lay rest. Under the big tree in their backyard. It was the spot where the kids would find the two just cuddled together after a long day.

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll look out for each other like we always have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Po” is a term used to show respect to elders.
> 
> Okay lang po na hindi na kayo mag Ingles. - It’s okay not to speak English.
> 
> Naiintindihan naman nila. - They understand.
> 
> Sino sa inyo si Maeve? - Which one of you is Maeve?
> 
> Ako po. Si Lena naman ay malapit na kaibigan ng pamilya. - Me. Lena is a close family friend.
> 
> Alright, guys, we’re nearing the present times now!


	7. Lex Luthor is an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Lena receiving a package, Lex telling the story about her mother, Lena killing Lex, and introducing Maeve and Nate during game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that all the flashbacks from previous chapters up to this are before 5x01.

** _Four months ago_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _National City_ **

“We’ll get the person responsible.” Lena tells her siblings.

Maeve frowns. _ “I hope so. It’s been months, Lee.” _

“We will.” Lena says with determination etched on her face.

Nate nods his head. The small cuts on his face were almost gone except for the small scar on his left cheek. His broken bones had healed overtime as well. _ “We’ll update you when the police find anything else. Bye.” _

“Bye.”

Jess enters her office and hands the CEO a thick sealed brown envelope. “Ms. Luthor, a package came for you.”

“Thank you.” Lena takes the envelope and opens it. Inside is a black book with an engraved title in white. Her fingers run over the words that have familiar handwriting. She opens the book and on the first page is a letter addressed to her.

**Dear Lena,**

**If you get this, that means something awful has happened before we got to tell you and Maeve the truth about our family. This book contains everything you need to know. Your mother knew this part of me and still accepted me wholeheartedly. One of the reasons I fell deeply in love with her.**

**I know you’re wondering why this is only addressed to you. It’s not. This is 1 of 3 copies. The same book for each of you. Though, Nate has Mavi’s copy (for the meantime) and is already aware about most of this because he grew up around these people before I met him and Nadia. Both were the last of their blood just as Mavi and I were after tragedies happened to our families. While they had no one, we had you and a few other people as part of our pack. (You read that right.) And our pack grew when our family became one.**

**As of the moment that I am writing this, neither Mavi nor Nate have activated their curse. Which is good. You’ll know why when you read how the curse is activated. Also, Nadia and I would not want them to undergo the pain I go through every time I shift.**

**Mavi and Nate are good at controlling their emotions- especially anger. Unless family is involved, as we know. I am aware Mavi should know about this, but I hope that she doesn’t have to. At least not yet. But it is your choice and Nate’s now. I trust you kids will be there for each other.**

**Love,  
** **Dad**

Lena started skimming through the pages and gasped. There were images and handwritten notes on some pages.

“Jess, can you handle my calls for the rest of the day?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena locks herself in her office and calls Nate. Only Nate.

* * *

** _Three months ago_ **

Lena was back in the Luthor Mansion with Lex, talking to Maeve and Nate. Her two other siblings don’t have any idea about Lex. Until now.

“James is in surgery.”

_ “Then why are you at the mansion and not at the hospital?” _ Maeve asked, seeing the familiar fireplace behind her sister.

Lena shook her head. “I can't help James now.”

“Did I ever tell you about my dog, Ignatius?” Lex spoke up.

There was a few seconds of silence as Lena glared at her brother.

_ “Wait. Lex is there?” _ Nate stared at Lena with confusion.

Lena opened and closed her mouth before sighing. “He’s dying. I can’t let him die. He’s still my brother.”

Maeve and Nate stared at each other before looking back at their sister. If the roles were reversed, they would probably do the same.

_ “We get it.” _ Nate sighed.

Lex motioned for Lena to turn the camera around to face him. “Maeve, Nathaniel.” He smiled weakly.

_ “Lex.” _

_ “Alexander. You look like shit.” _

“Thanks. Anyway…” Lex continued his story. “Before you joined our family, Ignatius was my closest companion. And when I was seven, he had to be put down.”

Lena interrupted him. “If you're gonna continue to compare James to your dying dog, I'm not sure I'm gonna be amenable to your point.”

Lex ignored her and took a painful breath. “I wanted to be there for the procedure. But Mother insisted that I go on a business trip with Father. She thought I was being too sentimental.”

“That's our mom.” Lena said humorlessly.

“That's _ my _ mom.” Lex corrected with Maeve and Nate nodding in agreement. “A trip with Father, that sounds like something that ordinarily would've pleased me. But on this particular trip, he brought a woman with him, and insisted that she go everywhere with us.” He chuckles, but ends in coughs.

Maeve and Nate glanced at the man they once considered family with worry.

_ “Easy, Alexander.” _ Nate tells him.

“So, here I was, seven years old, dog dying, Father ignoring me.”

Lena looked at him with a stoic expression. “Is there a point to this story?”

“At first, I swore to loathe this woman. How dare she take my father from me at the moment I needed him most? But I couldn't keep my promise.” He paused. “Because she was wonderful. She was so kind to me. On the day they put Ignatius down, she embraced me, and sang me this beautiful Irish song.”

Lena closed her eyes as she knew which song he meant. Maeve did as well as Nate put a comforting arm on her shoulders. Lena would sing that song to her when they were younger.

“By the end of the trip, I wished that she was my mother.”

“But she wasn't your mother.” Lena said with a little tremble in her voice.

“She was yours.” Lex stated, looking at her and Maeve. “I want you to know with certainty that while I came from poison, you came from love. And if the rest of this family stands steadily in darkness, you will always fall into the light. I knew that from the moment I met her.”

_ “He’s right, Lee.” _ Maeve said softly.

Lex wheezed. “Jimmy needs you now, Lena.”

She nods and bids Maeve and Nate goodbye, as does Lex, before putting her phone back in her pocket.

“You can send the guard back in.”

Lena stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Lena wakes up to the sound of somebody switching channels.

“We interrupt our coverage of the Alien Amnesty repeal with an update on the manhunt for Lex Luthor. Sources say his sister, Lena Luthor, is a victim. Authorities found Ms. Luthor late last night in her office, drugged and bound. Lex Luthor is considered extremely dangerous and any information should be immediately reported.”

“The next information you’ll be receiving about him is his death.” A man growled.

Lena groans and starts to slowly sit up. “Nate…?”

“Hey, take it easy, Lee.” Nate stood from his seat and helped her. “Mavs wanted to be here, but I wouldn’t let her.” He chuckled.

“Good.” Lena gave a small smile. “I wouldn’t want her to skip her endterm exams for me.”

“She isn’t happy about it.” Nate pointed out.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly. “She can yell at us or whatever after she takes those tests.” There was a short pause before her lips curved downward. “I can’t believe I let him manipulate me… I knew he was but-”

Nate shook his head. “You don’t have to explain.” He said softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. His attention returned to the TV. “But when I do see Lex, he’s gonna get a beating.”

“He’s dangerous, Nate. Let the authorities handle this one.”

“He hurt you. Again.”

“Please, Nate. Don’t look for him. ” Lena put a hand over his, the one on her shoulder. “Our parents wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Mavi and I can’t lose you, too.” She reminds him of the books their dad gave.

Nate let out a resigned sigh. “You're right.”

“Thank you.” Lena pauses. “Oh, and I need you to return to Mavi once I get discharged today.”

Nate looked at her incredulously. “You’re kidding. Lena you’re not fully recovered. You-”

Lena stopped him. “You know I’ll be fine. She needs one of us and we both know why.” She said. "You also know I can’t leave anytime soon.”

Nate closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dammit, Lee.” He huffed before looking back at his sister. “I’m calling Mavs and you’re gonna do the talking.”

* * *

** _One month ago_ **

Lex transported to his hideout when Lena quickly hit him with the cure for Harun-el. “No more superpowers for you.”

“Lena. What a surprise.”

Lena scoffed at him. “What can I say, Lex? You’ve become predictable.”

“I left the journal for you, paired it with the mural, hoping you would remember this place and show up when I needed you. You know, it just comes down to this, sis. You can only count on blood. Come on, give me a hand.” He reached his hand out only to be pointed with the barrel of a gun. “Come on, Lena, this is no time for theatrics.”

Still, his sister continued to point the gun at him.

Lex laughed. “We both know, no matter how much you despise me, you’re not ruthless enough to pull that trigger-”

Lena shoots him. Twice.

“The world will never be a safe place with you in it.”

“Oh, brava! You did it, Lena. You killed me.” He shows the blood on his hand and gets up to sit on the chair in a weird angle. “You finally proved that I’ve been underestimating you all this time.” Lex says. “But, when I’m gone, who will be left to be proud of you? What, your friends? The joke’s on you.” He mocked.

Lena shook her head, trying to ignore the words coming from his mouth. He takes a remote from his pocket and pushes a button. The screens behind him show Kara, out of her Supergirl suit, protecting her and Eve during Mercy’s attack. Clips of Kara Danvers using her powers continue to show as he talks. Lena felt her heart break at the betrayal of her best friend. Was their friendship real anyway?

“It’s always been on you. Your friends have been lying to you from the start. Alex, J’onn, that little alien runt Brainy. Even your own other family.”

The screen cuts to Fáelán in a forest at night, his hazel eyes glowing gold and teeth becoming sharp. Clothes tearing, bones cracking, and painful groans are heard as his whole body shifts. Not long after, the man is gone. Rather, Lena is seeing a black wolf- larger than any average wolves. Nadia and Nate come into the scene and be with the wolf for a while before the former leaves a pile of clothes behind a tree. The black wolf hides behind it and a minute or so later emerges Fáelán wearing the clothes Nadia brought.

This information was not new. But it was completely different seeing and hearing the pain her dad endured during the shift.

“They've mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you. Every last one. But at least, I took care of the Santiagos for you. Unfortunately two of them remain.”

“What?” Lena asked. She was confused for a moment before it dawned on her as he smirked. “You killed them?”

“Correction: I hired someone to kill them. Nathaniel was lucky he survived.”

“How could you?!”

“Because they are not human!”

Lex pushes the button again and replays clips of Kara. Showing once again her secret. Lena watched as Kara burned the pictures in Red Daughter’s cell in Kaznia.

“Denial’s a very powerful thing, isn't it? It's been standing right in front of you all this time. And you chose not to see it.”

Lena feels her heart break more and more as she watches the screen.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” Lex points to the screen as he stares mockingly at his sister. “I’m about to die, but at least I lived without ever being a fool. You’re left with no one and nothing.” He says with his last breath.

Sobs escape Lena’s lips. She tells herself over and over again that this is just another one of his tricks. But it's not. Her best friend is Supergirl and she has been lying all this time. Being left with no one and nothing was the only thing Lex was wrong about. She has Maeve and Nate. Her friends have been lying to her, but those two never will.

* * *

Lena entered the lobby with a stoic face when she spotted two familiar faces.

“Lee…” Maeve walked towards the woman and hugged her.

“Maeve…?” Lena reluctantly returned the hug. “Nate? What are you guys doing here?”

Nate gave her a sympathetic smile. “We were on our way to surprise you. But then we heard about Lex and got here as fast as we could with the jet.”

Lena pulled away from Maeve and stared back and forth between the two as tears started pooling in her eyes. “I…uh…”

“Let’s go up your penthouse. Okay?” Nate said quietly and guided her to the elevator. Lena just nodded and brought them up. Once they entered her place, she blurted out the first thing she could.

“Lex killed our parents.”

There was a few seconds of painful silence before one of the two spoke.

“What?” Maeve’s voice cracked. “What- What do you- H-How?”

Nate clenched his fists. His whole body shook. “Somebody resurrect Lex so I can fucking kill him.”

“I killed Lex…”

“What?” Nate asked, his body going slack.

“I- I killed Lex. I shot him twice.” Lena told them, her lips trembling, remembering everything she saw on the screen. “As he was dying he told me he hired someone to kill them. That what happened to our parents was no accident.”

“I hope he rots in hell.” Maeve growled.

They spent the rest of the day comforting each other through their anger, especially with Nate and Maeve. They also thought of something and what evidence the police would believe to show that Lex killed Fáelán and Nadia.

As night came and solidified their plan, Lena’s thoughts turned towards her best friend and Supergirl. No. That her best friend, Kara Danvers, is Supergirl.

* * *

Kara, Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, and J’onn were having game night at the latter’s place. They were all just waiting for their other friends. The door opened and in came the Lena.

“Hey!”

“Yay!”

Everyone cheered.

“There she is!”

“James will be here soon, and then the whole family will be together.” J’onn smiled.

“Huzzah!”

“Where’ve you been?” Kara asked.

“I didn't know what to bring, so I bought red and white.” Lena forced a smile as she held up a bottle of wine.

“Yes!”

Lena paused by the door. “Um, I hope you guys don’t mind…I brought a couple of people along. They flew in yesterday and we’ve all kind of had a hell of a day… They’re also kind of like my family.”

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding their heads.

“Of course, Lena. The more the merrier.” Nia grinned.

Maeve and Nate entered the room as their sister moved aside. Lena put the bottles on the table and the two followed along.

“This is Maeve and Nathaniel Santiago.” Lena introduces her siblings. The whole room turns quiet for a couple of seconds. Their faces morphing into looks of realization. Of course they know the Santiago siblings. Aside from being Lena’s close friends, their parents were international news.

Nate coughs and continues the introductions for them, pointing to the people in front. “Brainy, Nia, Kelly-”

“J’onn, Alex, and Kara. The best friend.” Maeve finished with a grin.

Nia looked impressed. “Looks like somebody did their homework.”

Maeve laughs. “No, Lena just tells stories about you guys. Like working for the FBI and the superheroes from time to time. Exciting lives you live. I’m really glad Lena found family in all of you.” She smiles sincerely at them.

All of them expressed an ‘aww.’

“Well, since almost everybody’s here, we can divide up and play Catch Phrase.” J’onn tells the group.

“Yeah, J'onn is making us switch up the usual teams.” Kara says.

“My house, my rules.” The martian remarked.

Kara looks at Lena as she takes a seat beside J’onn. “But, uh, you're with me, right?”

Lena looks to her siblings who grabbed chairs and brought it beside her. Maeve brought a hand to their brother’s shoulder, silently telling Lena to pair with her best friend.

“Always.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	8. You Sold CatCo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve and Nate visit National City to surprise Lena, but it's them who gets surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into 5x01 we go! This chapter occurs before Andrea gives her speech at CatCo. The Pulitzer party and second reveal is still in process and will be in the next chapter.

** _National City_ **

Maeve and Nate were in National City for a surprise visit to their sister. Also to check in on her. Lena seemed a little different whenever they talked over video call. It started a few days after they told the police back in the Philippines that Lex Luthor killed their parents. They decided to stop by Noonan’s to get some coffee before heading to L-Corp.

“Whoa.” Maeve said in awe as she stared at the newly renovated building. “This was not how I remembered this place.”

“Not at all.” Nate agreed, though a little disturbed. The people in front of the counter had silver eyes and were staring into the space above. “What’s with their eyes? And what are they looking at?”

“Obsidian North became a sponsor.” A familiar blonde approached them.

“Kara, hi!” Maeve smiled as did her brother. “Congrats on the Pulitzer.”

Kara smiled back. “Thank you.”

Nate looked at the people again then at Kara, a frown appearing on his face when Kara’s words hit him. “Wait. Did you say Obsidian North?”

Kara nodded her head. “Yep and Kelly works for them. Today’s her first day, actually. She said some of the staff and regulars are the beta testers for Obsidian’s augmented reality contact lenses. The reason they’re staring above the cashier is because they’re able to choose from a menu on a virtual interface with just a tap.”

“Good for those who have problems talking to people I suppose?” Maeve shrugs. “But those lenses are creepy. Did no one tell Andrea that?”

“That’s what I said.” Kara agreed before pausing. “You know Andrea Rojas?”

Nate made a face. “Unfortunately. We, uh, knew her from way back.”

“Lena said that, too, when I asked if she sold CatCo to her.”

The siblings looked at Kara in shock and spoke simultaneously. “Lena did what?”

“She sold CatCo to Andrea Rojas. I guess she didn’t tell you beforehand either…”

* * *

“Thanks, Jess.” Maeve and Nate smiled kindly at Lena’s most loyal and trusted secretary. Once the woman left and the doors were closed, both raised their arms to their sides and looked at Lena questioningly.

Lena looked up from her tablet with a smile at the sound of her siblings’ voice. “Mavi, Nate!” It slowly fell when she saw their faces. “What?” She asked as she stood from her seat and moved to the front of her desk.

“You sold CatCo? To Andrea? Since when did you start talking to her again?” Nate inquired.

Maeve pointed a finger at their brother as she agreed with a nod. “What he said.”

“Who told you that?”

“Kara. You know, the one you bought the building for in the first place.”

“Ah.” Lena said, like she should’ve known the answer. “Well, I needed the money-”

“Bullshit.” Maeve rolled her eyes. “What is this really about?”

Nate put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, she's still your older sister.” He said calmly before turning his attention back to Lena. “It’s more than that, though. You’ve been acting a little different since we told the police about Lex. Is this about him?”

Lena’s expression turned cold, as did her tone. “No.”

“Lee, you don’t have to lie to us.” Maeve spoke softly as she stepped closer. “When Lionel got custody of you, Lex made you feel most welcome in the Luthor family. He was your brother and you loved him. As did we…years ago. It’s not bad to remember those times.”

“I doubt he ever loved me.” Lena chuckled humorlessly. “Any sign of love or affection was most likely to use and manipulate me. Even as he died, he managed to hurt me.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming in.” Nate guessed, walking forward to sit on top of his sister’s desk.

The CEO sighed, leaning on her desk. “But it’s not just about him. It’s what he told- showed me. About…”

“About…?”

“Kara.”

Maeve tilted her head and lifting her hand, urging Lena to explain further.

“She…” Lena hesitated. Should she tell them Kara is Supergirl? She felt hurt and betrayed. But no matter what Lena felt, she knew it isn’t her secret to tell. “She…broke my trust. Betrayed me. But she isn’t aware that I know. That’s all the information you need.”

“So, you sold CatCo to someone who betrayed you because the person you bought it for in the first place...betrayed you?” Nate asked, trying to understand the situation.

Lena opened and closed her mouth before closing it and just nodded.

Maeve’s face darkened. She turned on her heel and attempted to head for the door, but was stopped by Nate who gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to Noonan’s.”

“And why would you go back there?” Lena asked.

“To buy the coffee we never bought before coming here.” Maeve smiled sweetly before her expression changed. “To give Kara a piece of my mind, of course.”

Nate moved behind her and slowly walked them back to Lena. He was now pissed at the blonde as well, but felt that they should give her a chance to explain before he and Maeve did anything. He looks at Lena. “Kara isn’t aware that you know, which means you haven’t talked to her about it.”

“Which mean she’s been hurting for a month.” Maeve adds. “So, let me go to Noonan’s. I’ll just have a quick word with Kara.”

“Mavi, it’s okay.” Lena protests, trying to get their younger sibling to calm down.

This time it’s Nate who showed a clearly pissed off expression before it quickly disappeared as he sighed. “It’s not. But we give her a chance to explain before busting down doors. Reminder that she has an FBI for a sister and a Space Dad who is also a Private Investigator. Not that it matters. Because we are still definitely going to step up if Pulitzer Awardee won’t give a reason.”

“Speaking of Pulitzer…I have to prepare a speech.” Lena speaks up.

“Don’t tell us you’re presenting the award to her.” Maeve let out a resigned sigh as she received a guilty look from their sister. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just…why?”

“I- She…She’s still my best friend.” Lena stumbled with her explanation and left it at that, going back to her seat. “I’ll ask Jess to bring us dinner. You two can go to my resting room and play some games while waiting.”

“You mean the bedroom in your office when you decide to not leave this building and go home. Which is also our hang-out place whenever Mavs and I are here and you’re having a busy day.” Nate teased.

Lena rolled her eyes with a small smile. “Shut up. Go and play Uncharted or whatever.”

“Look who’s starting to know their games.” Her brother laughed. “Hey, Lee?”

“Hmm?”

“I know Kara hurt you, but I’m hoping the both of you will get through this. Mom…” Nate paused, the pain of losing her still there. “Mom said she’s a worthy friend. And I still believe that she is. Whatever Lex told you, remember that it’s to purposely hurt you. Kara, she l- cares about you.”

Maeve nodded her head in agreement before they left Lena to write her speech and headed to the other room. They’re not blind. At the short time they had with Kara and the others, they’ve seen how their sister and Kara looked at each other. How they act with each other. Not to mention the countless stories Lena told them before and how her voice would become soft and adoring when it came to the blonde reporter. Lena and Kara’s feelings for each other are more than friendship, yet both are too scared to admit. Which is why Maeve and Nate are so pissed at the reporter, because she has the power to break their sister’s heart. Just as Andrea had…maybe even more. Not that Lena was fully aware of her feelings back then. But it’s also the reason why they’re giving Lena a little more time to talk to Kara and let the latter explain herself before confronting her.


	9. Forging a Path to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve and Nate meet Hope and tell Lena some surprising news. Maeve meets a boy. The second reveal during the Pulitzer Party. Kara checks in on Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a good AI here and doesn't suggest killing Supergirl. Lena doesn't have a plan to use Kara.

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. Pleasure to finally meet your siblings, Maeve and Nathaniel Santiago.” A disembodied voice spoke as the three entered Lena’s home.

“What the…”

“Fuck?”

Maeve and Nathaniel looked around the room in surprise, trying to find the source.

Lena laughed a little at their reaction. “It’s okay. That was Hope, the AI I built. Our secret is safe with her.” She reassured. “I had to keep myself busy from thinking about Kara, so I built Hope. But it kind of backfired when Andrea gave me the augmented reality lenses. I connected it to Hope and ran a series of simulations where I confront S- Kara.” She said the last part with a sad tone.

“Oh, Lee…that’s not good.” Maeve frowned, placing a gentle hand on her sister’s back.

“I know.” Lena gave a rueful smile. “Though Hope can run simulation games with you guys if you want and I can ask Andrea for two more contacts.”

The siblings thought about it for a few seconds until Nate shook his head. “Yes to the games, no to lenses. I still don’t like Andrea and those silver eyes are creepy.”

“Yeah…I think I’ll stick to the usual PC or console games.” Maeve agreed. “But, uh, Hope?”

“Yes, Ms. Santiago?”

Maeve made a face at the name. “Just Maeve, please. Ms. Santiago is- was my mom…”

“Same goes for me.” Nate inserted. “Just call me Nate.”

“Okay. What can I do for you, Maeve?” The AI asked.

“Can you wake me and my brother up the moment Lena does? I know she wakes up really early. Remind me I have to go check out NCU and Kuya Nate to visit Drake Brewery?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

Lena looked at her with confusion, then at Nate. “Why are you checking out NCU? And why do you have to visit Drake Brewery?”

“Another reason for our visit, aside from checking up on you, is that I was offered a job here.” Nate answered with a grin. “It doesn’t pay much, but that’s okay. What matters is the three of us together.”

“And as much as I love my friends back home, I wasn’t in a happy place anymore.” Maeve confessed. “I thought I could follow in your guys’ footsteps and become an engineer as well, but after three years of…well, suffering…it just wasn’t for me.” She laughed humorlessly.

Lena pulled their younger sister in for a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me? That you were having trouble?”

“The first year was fine. I love my college and the friends I made. I told myself that I could get through the following years, but I just couldn’t anymore.” Maeve shrugged into the hug. “I didn’t want to bother you about it after…Lex. So, I put them into little boxes. That was until Kuya Nate asked me how I was doing one day and I just broke down. I also asked him not to tell you, so don’t get mad at him for not saying anything.”

Lena frowned, concern written on her face. “Mavi, you know little boxes are _ my _ way of coping. You don’t need to do that. You have me and Nate. And I’m always here for the both of you.”

Maeve slightly pulled away and gave her a soft smile. “I know. But you should also know to take your advice. Those little boxes aren’t healthy. Not when you keep the contents inside for a long time. We have each other right?”

“Right…” Lena agreed with a sigh. “Little boxes won’t hold everything eventually. Anyway, what happens to the house?”

“Jacob’s going to take care of it.” Nate answered with a smile. The young man somewhat grew up with them. Their parents had taken him in after his kicked him out of the house for being gay. He worked for them and at the same time was sent to school by Fáelán and Nadia. He was like Frank, Lena’s driver, and Jess rolled in one.

Lena nodded. “How is he by the way?”

Nate’s smile grew wider. “Great. Happy. In love.”

“I’m glad.” Lena returned his grin.

* * *

** _Archer Café_ **

The next day, Lena insisted on going with Maeve to check out National City University while Nate went to the brewery for his new job. They agreed to meet back at the penthouse before the Pulitzer Party.

“Lee, what size of coffee do I get you?” Maeve asked her sister as they entered a cafe near the school before going there. “And do you want a muffin or something?”

“Small and a couple of those oatmeal cookies for later. You get whatever you like, Mavi.” Lena replied as she handed her a hundred and went to look for a table.

Maeve stood in line, looking at the menu and displayed goods while waiting for her turn.

“Welcome to Archer Café. What can I get you?” The barista smiled once she got to the counter.

“One black coffee. Small. A medium iced butterbeer latte, waffles, and, uh, three of those oatmeal cookies.” Maeve ordered, lastly pointing at a cookie jar to his right.

He got two cups of different sizes behind him and pulled out a marker. “Name?”

“Brie.” Maeve used one of her nicknames. One she always gave for things like this or strangers who asked for her name.

“Like the cheese?” The barista’s eyes widened and his cheeks blushed when he realized he said that aloud. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.”

Maeve let out a genuine laugh. This was a first, at least for a stranger. “No, no, it’s fine. Yes, like the cheese.” She glanced at him. He seemed to be about her age. A couple inches taller than her. Short strawberry-blond hair, freckles across his nose, and amber eyes. She then looked at his nametag. Ari. “And yours is the singer?”

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows until it dawned on him. “Oh.” Ari chuckled. “Yep, unfortunately my singing isn’t as good.”

A cough from behind the line was heard.

“Right, um…” He tapped on the screen in front of him and told Maeve the total of her order. “That would be 22 bucks.”

Maeve handed him the hundred and put a few dollars in the tip jar once she got the change. “Oh, can I have the cookies to go?” She asked Ari before leaving the counter.

He smiled, a little wider than before. “Sure thing.”

“What was that about?” Lena asked once Maeve got to their table.

“What was what?” The younger girl looked at her with a confused expression.

“You and the barista were laughing. Do you know him?”

“Ah…” Maeve shook her head. “No. We were laughing because I gave him the name Brie for our coffee and he asked if it was like the cheese. So, I pointed out that his was like Ariana Grande’s nickname. Ari.”

Lena looked at her sister with a teasing smirk. “So, you were flirting.”

Maeve was taken aback, her cheeks slowly turning pink. “What? No.”

“Mm-hmm.” Lena continued to tease her sister. “He does look cute.”

Maeve covered her face and groaned. She did agree he was cute, but a relationship is not something she was looking for at the moment.

“Order for Brie!”

The girl stood up and approached the receiving counter.

Ari put the small paper bag with cookies on the tray and pushed it closer to her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Maeve smiled at him before picking up the tray and walking back to her sister.

“Did you get his number?”

“Shut up, Lee.”

“I can’t wait to tell Nate.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Maeve heard her phone receive a message and took it out of her pocket.

**From: Kuya Nate** **  
** **I ship.**

With the message was a forwarded message Lena took sneakily of her and the barista smiling at each other.

* * *

** _Pulitzer Party_ **

Kara was eating a plate of potstickers, eyes searching for Lena when she spots her on the balcony. She swallows her food and does a quick run to the comfort room to freshen up before heading upstairs. Her ears pick up on two other heartbeats and sees the Santiago siblings with her.

“You’re gonna do great, Lee.” Nate smiles and gives her forehead a kiss. Kara feels slightly jealous at that.

“Remember, you got this.” Maeve hugs her.

Kara steps closer and makes herself known, her focus suddenly becomes solely on her best friend. “Lena. What are you doing back here?”

Maeve and Nate give each other a look. “Guess we’re just chopped liver, huh.”

“Sorry. Um, hi.” Kara apologizes with a short glance at them before returning her attention to Lena.

The two roll their eyes before forcing a smile and heading back downstairs.

Lena stared at Kara and sighed. “Okay, you caught me. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm the one who's gonna introduce you. I couldn't miss an opportunity to tell the world how wonderful you are.”

Kara turned around. “No, no, I- Lena, I can't let you do this.” Then walked to Lena. “I don't deserve it.”

Lena looked at her incredulously. “Are you kidding me? Me more than anyone knows how much you deserve it. I saw how you risked your life to expose Lex's crimes-”

“I'm Supergirl.”

Lena stared at Kara, her mouth open. She wasn’t expecting that. She wasn’t expecting Kara to tell her right this moment.

It seems Kara wasn’t expecting this as well. Or, at least, this wasn’t how she imagined telling her best friend the truth. She lifts her hands to take off her glasses and took a deep breath. “I've always been Supergirl.” She paused. “I should've told you so long ago, I know that. But I just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times and… I convinced myself that I was protecting you. And then one day, you were so angry with me- with Supergirl. But you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking if I could be Kara, just Kara…that I could keep you as a friend.” Her voice started to waiver and tears welled up in her eyes.

Lena stood there as she continued to listen what the blonde had to say, tears welling up in her eyes as well.

“I was selfish and scared, and I didn't wanna lose you, so I kept pretending…and I never stopped.” Kara sniffled. “And every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else, and I am so, so sorry. I am so sorry.”

Lena didn’t know what to say.

“Please say something.” Kara pleaded.

“Ms. Luthor, you're on in two minutes.” A man in a suit reminded before heading back out.

“Lena…” Kara inhaled sharply.

The woman said nothing and walked away, composing herself, before heading to the top of the stairs that led to the podium.

Kara exhaled shakily, closing her eyes as tears fell. She wiped them away, composing herself as well. “Okay.” She whispered before heading back downstairs with the crowd.

Nate was talking with James and Maeve with Brainy, Nia, and J’onn when they noticed Kara walking to Alex and Kelly. They stared suspiciously at her as she looked nervous and cried before coming back down. They wondered if she and Lena had their talk and if it ended badly. They glanced at Alex who was giving Kara looks of concern.

Lena slowly walked towards the podium, taking in a deep breath before she spoke. “The world is full of liars. People who hide things from us. People who manipulate and control us. I should know. Some of the best liars in the world are members of my own family.” She glanced at her brother and sister below who only looked at her with soft encouraging smiles. “But in my life, there was someone who always reminded me that truth was the better way. And she is the person we are here tonight to celebrate. Kara Danvers.”

Everyone in the room applauded.

“The truth isn't easy. It's certainly not for the faint of heart. But it is something that Kara, as a journalist, has pursued relentlessly every day. And because she's so good at it, she makes it look easy.” Lena paused, glancing at the blonde. “We sometimes forget that she's just like us. But forging a path to the truth isn't a piece of cake. It's more like climbing a mountain. It's arduous and painful at times, and, just like us, Kara can sometimes slip.” Her voice wavered. “But she always gets back up and pulls through in the end.”

Maeve and Nate slightly turned their heads to Kara and saw her teary smile, mirroring their sister’s, and letting out a relieved breath.

“And we're always better for her efforts. So, thank you, Kara, for reminding us that the truth is important. Even when it's not always easy to accept.” Lena finished as the audience applauded once more.

Kara walked up the podium and the two women held each other. 

“Kara.” Lena whispered. “You will always be my best friend.”

Both slightly nodded their heads with tears in their eyes and hugged. Maeve and Nate smiled, hoping those two did get to talk and work things out. The room suddenly blacked out and a portal appeared near Kara and Lena, a woman with a look of vengeance coming out of it. People started screaming and running away. Nate and Maeve heard Alex tell J’onn to lead the mysterious woman away from civilians as they helped those said people out the door.

“Lena!” Nate yelled as his eyes scanned the room of evacuating people.

“I’m here!” Lena yelled back as she ran towards her siblings. She helps them lead the people out of the room.

“Where’s Nia, Kelly, and Kara?” Maeve asked, looking around, as did Nate. They knew Alex and Brainy were FBI, J’onn was a Martian, and James was Guardian and were sure that they were handling the threat. But the three girls were neither of those.

“I saw James get them out before becoming Guardian.” Lena responded. It was almost true. James got Kelly out while Kara and Nia changed to become Supergirl and Dreamer. She had the honor of seeing her best friend wear her new suit for the first time.

The three siblings were the last ones to leave the place once the other civilians got out.

* * *

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Maeve and Nate were fast asleep in Lena’s room even though they had their own. Maeve needed them all together after tonight’s event. Lena quietly got out of bed and headed outside. Not long after, Kara flew in to check on her, landing softly on the balcony.

“Lena, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you were there tonight, that you're even willing to talk to me at all.” Kara said as she walked closer. 

“Thank you for telling me the truth. But, Kara, things can't be like they were before.” Lena told her. “Do you understand? There can be no more secrets between us.” She cringes internally at how hypocritical she sounds.

Kara nodded. “You will be. That's actually why I'm here. You know everything now.” She hands her a watch and flips the face of it open, revealing a small button with the Supergirl logo. “And if you ever need me, all you have to do is call.” She gives Lena a small smile.

Lena returned with a small one of her own before sighing. She has to tell Kara that she already knew before tonight. That Lex told her and has known for a month. That she wants to say more and what she actually feels. She opened her mouth to say something when Kara suddenly turned her attention inside.

By the couch stood Nate in his pajamas with a surprised look on his face that slowly turned sheepish. He slowly made his way to the door of the balcony and peered his head outside. “Supergirl, hi…”

“Hi.” Kara forced a smile, feeling jealous of him again.

Nate cleared his throat before looking at Lena, scratching the back of his head. “Mavs is looking for you.”

Lena nodded her head. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay. Um, bye.” Nate told the Girl of Steel awkwardly, receiving a soft chuckle from his sister.

Once Nate returned to Lena’s room to relay the message, Kara turned her head back to Lena and looked at her with questioning eyes. “Are you and Nate…?”

Lena tilted her head for a second before realizing what she meant. “No! God, no.” She quickly denied, a look of disgust on her face. “As I said before, he’s like a brother to me.”

Relief floods the superhero’s body, but of course apologizes to her best friend. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Kara, it’s fine.” Lena cut her off with a sigh. She looks back inside her penthouse with one eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have to go.” She says as she continues to look inside.

Kara follows her gaze to see the siblings peeping from the doorway of Lena’s room. The two scramble back inside once they realize they’ve been caught, earning a chuckle from her. She sees once again how those two do act like Lena’s siblings and she’s happy Lena has them in her life.

“Goodnight, Lena.”

Lena turns her attention back to her best friend. “Goodnight…Kara.” She starts walking to the door when Kara stops her.

“Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“Take all the time that you need.” Kara said softly and flew off into the night sky, knowing Lena will understand what she means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos or comments!


	10. I Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve asks Lena for help and her siblings get protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs within 5x02.
> 
> Here’s a little update!

** _L-Corp_ **

Lena, Maeve, and Nate were walking to the former’s car to eat lunch outside. They were a few feet from the car when heard a voice of a woman whisper harshly for the CEO.

“Lena.”

All three stopped and turned their heads to the direction of the source.

Nate stood protectively in front of his sisters, his eyes scanning the underground parking lot. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I just want to talk to Lena…”

The voice registered into Lena’s head. “Eve?”

A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes came out from hiding behind one of the pillars.

Lena gave her a onceover. “Nice wig.” She said coldly. “What makes you think I want to listen to what you say?”

“We should be calling security right now instead of entertaining you.” Maeve spoke up, her tone a little bit like Lena’s and her stance just as protective like Nate’s. She and Nate met her a couple of times when they were chatting with Lena and Eve popped up to remind their sister of a meeting.

“I know that you're mad at me, but I need your help. I would be the most loyal to you, if you do.” Eve pleaded, her voice desperate.

Maeve glared at her. “And why should we help you?”

“Because I know you’re Lena’s half-sister.”

Lena stepped forward and was the protective one this time, standing in front of Maeve.

Eve put her arms forward and waved them. “It wasn’t a threat-”

“It sure sounded like one.” Nate cut her off with narrowed eyes.

“I- okay, yes. It kinda did. But I really need your help. Please.” Eve begged.

“No.”

“Fine.”

The Santiagos looked at Lena like she lost her head. “What?”

“You’ve got to be kidding, Lee!” Maeve exclaimed.

Lena sighed. “Let’s go back inside and discuss this.”

* * *

“Why did you betray me?” Lena asked Eve, crossing her arms, as the four of them entered her office.

Eve frowned, taking the wig off and clutched it in her hands. “I swear I didn't want to, and that's true. It's just- They made me do it.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Who is they? Lex's cronies?”

“I can't. They're everywhere.” Eve shook her head, seeming frightened.

Nate rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Alright. Blame the bogeyman.”

“Please…” Eve begged. “If they even think that I told you, they will kill me, and they will kill you too.”

“Why should I believe anything you say?” Lena questioned her former secretary.

“Because it's true.” Eve told her, looking also at her siblings to believe her. “They recruited me when I was 16. Same year my parents died. I was already in college. I had so much debt. They said they could fix everything. All I had to do was work for them.”

“And so you betray Lena.” Maeve reminded.

“No! I hated doing it. It hurt me every time.”

Maeve laughed humorlessly. “Yeah, right. You stabbed her. In the chest. Right where the heart was.” She pushed the blonde woman’s chest with her finger as she spoke. “Fortunately she had Kara’s recorder on her. If things went the other way, the police and whoever you’re afraid of…won’t be the only ones you will be hiding from.”

Eve genuinely looked terrified of the younger woman. She knew of their kind. Lex had told her. She also knew the two siblings haven’t activated their curse, but their temper could if they lost it.

Nate and Lena gave each other a glance and put a calming hand on their sister’s shoulders. As their father mentioned in the book, Maeve and Nate are good with their emotions unless family is involved. However, he failed to mention that Maeve is quicker to lose it. Lena’s phone notified her of a message. She took a quick look at it then gently took Maeve a few steps away.

“Hey, Kara told me Nia’s got a bento box fort and needed help. Maybe you can get us some free lunch?” She asked quietly with a small smile. It was an opportunity to get her away from this situation.

“I am not leaving you with her.” Maeve whispered back.

“Please, Mavi?”

Nate followed them and slightly understood what their sister was doing. “It is free food and you never turn down free food, Mavs. Besides, Lee’s still got me. I won’t let anything happen to her. Promise.”

“Fuck free food. Lena, you’re not seriously going to help her, right?”

Lena sighed, glancing back at Eve to make sure she’s still there (she is) before returning her attention to Maeve. “I don’t know yet. But I have to talk to her and see.”

“Then let me stay here.” Maeve said. “Why are you sending me out?”

“I’m not sending you out. I am honestly hungry.” Lena told her as Nate agreed with a nod. Not much of a lie since they could feel their stomachs looking for food.

Maeve pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine.” She whispered in frustration. She walked past Eve with a glare as she went out the door.

Lena and Nate turned their attention back to Eve.

“Eve, I asked you a question. My mother always said actions speak louder than words. And I was there, Eve. I was on the other side of that gun you pulled, and I looked down the barrel, and I knew…that you would've shot me.“ Lena said with a bit of anger, still hurt with the woman’s betrayal. “So, if you want me to trust you, try telling the truth for once.”


	11. Don't Fuck Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve gets the free food from Nia at CatCo and returns to L-Corp to hear a decision she might not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of days! Still busy with sorting shit out, but I try to continue writing whenever I have the opportunity. Also, I forgot Nia had a sister named Maeve hahaha. So, it does kinda get touched on this chapter.

** _CatCo_ **

Maeve got out of the elevator and straight to Nia’s desk. She whistled at the sight of containers stacked on the reporter’s desk. “Damn, Kara wasn’t exaggerating about the fort. Why do you have a lot of sushi anyway?”

Nia bowed her head slightly and sighed. “Brainy.”

“Is it your monthsary or something?”

“No. Kara said it might be his love language. I don’t know.” Nia shrugged. “But this is too much.” She stared at the containers.

Maeve gave her kind smile. “Talk to him. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Yeah, I plan to.” Nia returned the smile.

“Anyway, um, Lena told me that Kara asked to help you with the food.”

“Yes, please!” Nia exclaimed at the offer. “Take as much as you need. Here’s a bag.” She took one of the big paper bags that contained the boxes of sushi earlier from under her desk and gave it to Maeve.

“Can I get some for some of the L-Corp employees also?” Maeve asked as she started putting the food one by one into the bag.

Nia nodded her head intensely. “You can have them all.”

Maeve laughed until she saw the look on the girl’s face that she was serious. “I’ll take most of it. Help you get your desk back.”

“Thank you!” Nia grinned and help put the containers into another bag.

“Has Kelly dropped by? I can give her a couple of these if she hasn’t.”

“Can you? I was going to deliver them myself, but I have to finish this article.” Nia asked sheepishly. “I’m sorry if it’s a bother. You probably only went here to get food for your brother and Lena.”

Maeve shrugged with an unreadable expression. “It’s fine. I needed to get out of L-Corp for a little while anyway.”

“It seems like you’re troubled with something.”

“You could say that.” Maeve chuckled dryly. “It’s just…” She shook her head, letting the thought pass. “Nevermind.”

“I’m a good listener.” Nia offered with a kind smile.

Maeve gave a small smile back, but shook her head again. “I’ve already taken a lot of your time. You have an article to write and I have to deliver a couple to Kelly before heading back to L-Corp.”

“Right.” Nia frowned slightly. In the short time she knew her previous boss’ sister, she thought they were becoming somewhat friends.

“Maybe I can tell you next time?” That gave the reporter a hopeful smile. There was a short pause before Maeve spoke again. “Kara mentioned before that you have a sister named Maeve also?”

“Uh, yeah…” Nia’s lips turned into a sad smile. “We had a bit of a falling out. I still love her…but, uh…yeah.”

Maeve put a hand on Nia’s shoulder. “Maybe you can tell me next time? If you want to, of course. Also, you can call me Gabrielle or whatever nickname you can get from that if calling me Maeve feels weird. Mavi or Mavs is fine, too.”

“Aren’t the last two exclusively for Lena and Nate?”

“It is, but Lena considers you family. Which makes me consider you one as well. Just don’t fuck things up with her and we’re good.”

The elevator dinged and CatCo’s new owner stepped out. Andrea passed by Nia’s desk.

“Oh, Ms. Rojas, would you like some sushi?” Nia asked, but was ignored as soon as Andrea saw Maeve.

Obsidian’s CEO smiled hesitantly. “Hi, Mavi-”

“I don’t know if you and Lena are somewhat friends again, but whatever it is doesn’t mean you can go back to calling me that, Andrea.” Maeve said icily.

Nia looked back and forth at the two, wondering what happened.

Maeve took the two paper bags full of sushi. The 25 boxes she took were a little heavy, but nothing she can’t handle. “Thanks for the free food.” She smiled genuinely at Nia and left, heading down one floor to Kelly’s office.

“Hey! What brings you here? And what are those?” Kelly asked Maeve when she spotted her coming in, pointing to the paper bags.

“I just got some free food from Nia. Also to drop off a few for you, and maybe for Alex as well. Nia couldn’t swing by herself since she’s a little busy trying to finish an article.” Maeve took four boxes out and put them on the desk.

Kelly smiled warmly at Maeve. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that, though.”

“No biggie.” Maeve replied, waving her hand. “I offered to bring them to you. Anyway, I have to go back to L-Corp before one of the workaholics there starve.” She jokes, subtly hinting at Lena.

Kelly laughed, getting the hint. “Alright. Thank you, again, for bringing the food.”

“Of course.”

* * *

_ **L-Corp** _

Maeve returns to L-Corp with the bags and hand a couple out to the first floor and also down at IT. She heads to the main break room and leaves the food there, taking one of the bags and bringing eight containers with her to the top floor.

“Delivery for the best secretary.” Maeve said as she handed a box to Jess.

The woman playfully rolled her eyes. “Kiss-up.”

“I am not.” Maeve stuck her tongue out.

“Go before your brother and Ms. Luthor starve.” Jess laughed and motioned towards the CEO’s door.

Maeve walked inside the office and gave one each to Lena and Eve, while she and Nate had two. She put the one remaining box on the table in case someone wanted more.

“So, have we called on the police for the traitor?” Maeve pointed to the blonde as she sat down.

Nate sighed and shook his head. “We can’t. Not yet, anyway.”

“She knows something that we don’t. Something bigger than Lex.” Lena said, moving her food around the container.

“Let Supergirl hand this, then. Or J’onn.” Maeve furrowed her face. “Or Alex and Brainy with the FBI.”

Lena took a breath and sighed.

“Lena.”

“Mavi.”

“You’re not seriously going to help her, right?”

Eve made a small wave with her hand. “I’m right here.”

“Not now.” Maeve scowled.

“I’m sorry, Mavs.” Nate apologized.

“Damnit, guys.” Maeve ran a hand over her face.

They finished lunch with a little tension in the air. Lena grabbed Maeve’s hand, leading her to the other room and sat her on the bed. Nate stayed put and kept an eye on Eve.

“I don’t like this as much as you do, but I can’t just turn away from someone who needs help.” Lena explained, putting her hands over her sister’s.

Maeve frowned slightly. “You have a good heart, Lee. So good. But she betrayed you. Almost _ killed _ you. She asked for help, then seemed to back out by not telling us who or what she’s afraid of. I call bullshit.”

“She’s scared of someone or something. Give her time and she’ll talk.”

“Just give her to Supergirl or whoever those people clad in black she works with. They’ll make her talk.”

Lena sighed. “I can’t. Even if I wanted to. She knows you’re my sister. We can’t risk others knowing that.”

“I don’t care if they know.” Maeve replied angrily. “Let them know.”

Lena shook her head. “You and Nate are already at risk just by being associated with me. Who knows what could happen if people find out how close the three of us really are. I can’t risk anything happening to the both of you. Especially you.”

“And I can’t deal with a world that won’t have you in it.” Maeve’s lips trembled.

Lena brought her sister in for a hug. “That won’t ever happen. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments?


	12. Nice to Meet You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Danvers-Olsen-Santiago interaction. Maeve meets someone again. Kara and Lena have lunch, and maybe a moment, but gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into 5x03 we go.

Nate and Maeve were out with Kara, Alex, James and Kelly. The Santiago siblings asked if they could tag along. They also wanted to see a couple of places they could go for good coffee and pastries around the city. They stopped at this cart with donuts and coffee along the way which Kelly and Kara said were good.

Kara and Nate were picking out donuts while Kelly and Maeve got coffee. Maeve then turned to her brother and told him to get a couple more for later when he gets hungry at work.

“Don’t you guys want anything?” She asked Alex and James.

“I already had my coffee.” Alex replied.

“I’m good.” James smiled.

Maeve quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure? My treat.”

Alex and James shook their heads. “Thank you, though.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Kara picked out a couple more donuts.

Maeve returned her attention to the woman handling the cart and paid for the coffee and donuts, letting her keep the change of a few dollars.

“Thanks, Jenny.” Kelly told the woman. “The next time your sister asks you to babysit, just say no. Remember: boundaries.”

They started walking away when Alex spoke up. “Speaking of boundaries, do you even know that woman?”

“I just met her, why?”

“She just told you her whole life story?” Kara inquired as Nate and Maeve looked impressed.

Kelly chuckled. “It's kind of my job to listen, guys.”

Alex put a hand on her girlfriend’s back and looked at her worriedly. “Kelly, you were attacked by a shapeshifter. And he's still out there.”

“And you have every…FBI agent working to find him.” Kelly also put a hand on Alex’s back. She was about to say DEO when she remembered that they were with Maeve and Nate who didn’t know about that.

“And you also got Supergirl on your side, too. Knowing how close James and Kara are with her. And I think Lena mentioned you worked with her a couple of times, Alex.” Nate added, taking a bite from his donut.

“I don't think it could hurt to reel it in just until they catch him.” Kara told them. “And as Alex's sister, I can tell you that she's almost always annoyingly right.”

“And as Kelly's brother, I can tell you that she can handle herself.” James retorted.

“Okay, Nate, our turn. Choose a side.” Maeve joked as everyone else chuckled.

“Listen, I hate to break up this Danvers-Olsen-Santiago scrimmage, but we have to get to our meeting.” Kelly told them, motioning to herself and James.

Nate pointed his finger between him and Maeve. “And we have to go as well, I have to accompany this one to NCU before heading to the brewery.”

“Alright.” Kara said.

“Try not to worry so much.” Kelly kissed Alex.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They all bid each other goodbye and went in different directions as the Danvers sisters continued to walk the same path and sighed.

“Any sign of Malefic?” Kara asked, taking two donuts out the bag.

Alex shook her head “No. He doesn't seem to have any psychic signature either. But we'll find him. We have to.” She noticed her sister with two donuts in her hands, taking a bite, and the paper bag in her arms. “Oh! You- You all right?”

“Maybe I'm a little nervous about having lunch with Lena.” Kara confessed. “It's the first time we're hanging out since I told her I was Supergirl.” She sighed. “I was just lying to her for so long.”

“Kara, Lena forgave you.” Alex reminded her sister. “Okay? So you're going to have to just let go of the past.”

“I just want things to be great between us.” Nervousness appeared in Kara’s voice. “And I want this lunch to be-”

“Perfect.” Alex finished for her.

The younger Danvers nodded. “Yes.”

“And it will. Look, Lena wants your relationship back on track, too.” Alex put a comforting hand on her sister before noticing the time on her watch. “Look, I have to get back to the DEO. You go be perfect somewhere else.” She bopped her sister’s nose.

“I'll try.” Kara took another bite from her donut.

“Okay.” Alex replied as her sister started walking away.

* * *

** _National City University_ **

Nate and Maeve were headed to the Admissions Office along the empty hallway when the latter bumped into someone, making them drop their things.

“Sorry.” Maeve said as she bent down to help them pick the notebooks and few pieces of paper off the ground.

“It’s fine.” The person replied.

Maeve stood up and  noticed the familiar looking head of strawberry-blond hair. “Oh. Hey, popstar.” She joked.

The boy looked up and his lips curved into a smile. “Cheese girl.” He retorted, standing back up.

Maeve handed the notebooks back and saw the name on the cover, tilting her head at him. “Aristaeus?”

“Uh, yeah.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s quite a mouthful. Which is why people call my Ari.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you again, Ari.” Maeve smiled, extending her arm.

Aristaeus returned the smile. A little wider compared to the girl’s. “You, too, Brie.”

The moment Aristaeus held and shook Maeve’s hand, both felt something within their body. Like a small dose of electricity coursing through them. Something exciting. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until a cough beside Maeve broke the contact.

“Mavs, who’s your friend?” Nate asked with a teasing smile, remembering him as the boy in the picture Lena sent that Maeve was smiling with. Although his posture and eyes somewhat said otherwise. He stood tall and a little suspicious of the person in front of them.

Maeve retrieved her hand, ignoring the creeping blush on her face (as well as Aristaeus') and introduced the two. “Kuya Nate, this is Ari. He works at the café near the school. I met him during my first visit. Ari, this is Nate. My brother.”

“Nice to meet you.” Aristaeus smiled at the older Santiago as he nodded in response. “Kuya? You guys are Filipino?” He asked curiously with a tilt of his head. “I just noticed the term since my mom is, too.”

As much as Maeve took after her father and grew up in the Philippines, her fair skin and green eyes didn’t make her look like she was part Filipino. It was a contrast to Nate’s tan skin and brown eyes, but he would still be mistaken with a different ethnicity.

“Partly.” Maeve told him. “Both my parents are Irish, but my father is half.”

“Yep. I never knew my birth-father, though.” Nate shrugged. “But probably also Filipino.”

“Oh.” Aristaeus realized. “You’re step-siblings?”

Meave nodded. “Mm-hmm.”

“Cool-” Aristaeus’ eyes widened. “I mean- Uh- I’m sorry. I don’t really know how to respond to some things appropriately.”

Nate let his protective demeanor down and lightly patted the younger guy’s shoulder. “It’s alright. So, what brings you here and out of the café’s walls?”

“I’m heading to the library. I’m a first year student here at NCU.”

“Oh, Great!” Nate put his other hand on his sister’s shoulder and brought her closer. “At least you have one friend now.”

Maeve rolled her eyes at him, but smiled at Aristaeus. “Care to help me out when I get in?”

“Sure!” Aristaeus beamed before realizing he might’ve seemed a little too eager. “I mean, sure.” He repeated, softening his tone.

The two of them exchanged numbers and put each other under Popstar and Cheese Girl on their respective phones, not even bothering to get their last names before going separate ways. The Santiagos to the Admin’s Office and Aristaeus to the library.

* * *

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

“You brought me coffee eclairs? From Cafe Rue Serret on the Champs-Elysees?” Lena asked, impressed.

Kara shrugged with a smile. “I know they're your favorite.”

“And the cappuccinos, did you really go to Pave in Milan?”

“It didn't take me that long.” The reporter waved her hand like it wasn’t a big deal.

“You know, I have really been missing out on the perks of having Supergirl as a best friend.” Lena joked as Kara laughed.

“Well, we have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

Lena’s expression softened. “Yeah, but you know you don't have to go to Paris to pick up lunch, Kara. That's not what's important to me.” She takes a piece of baked goods and puts it in her mouth. “But, these scones from Dublin, oh, my god, you can fly these in everyday.”

Kara laughed again, happy that she was able to bring in her best friend’s favorite food.

“Mmm! So, tell me, how is CatCo?” Lena asked as she and Kara transferred to the couch. “Is everything okay? Is Andrea behaving civilized?”

“Oh…that's not exactly the word I would use to describe her. Her mandate has been making CatCo the most viewed news website in the world using tactics like pop quizzes and clickbait.” Kara sighed.

“Kara, I'm so sorry to hear that.” Lena frowned, feeling a little bad.

“Yeah, and then she hired this snake named William Dey-”

Lena put her arm on the couch. “Wait, William Dey? Really? He's supposed to be a really talented journalist.”

“I know, but sadly, talent doesn't always mean integrity.” Kara said. “And I have no idea what his MO is, but James is helping me figure it out. Enough about me. How are you?” Kara asked, adjusting her seat.

Lena was quiet for a few seconds. “Um…to tell you the truth, I haven't had the easiest time of it since Lex. I've been having nightmares. I try not to sleep.”

“Oh, Lena…”

“Nights are filled with apocalyptic visions of torture and anguish at the hands of my brother.”

“Kelly is working with PTSD patients at Obsidian North. Maybe she could help you.” Kara suggested.

Lena smiled kindly at her. “Thank you. But you know how private a person I am.”

“Yeah… But you know I’m always here to listen.” The blonde offered with a small smile.

“I do. Thank you.” Lena returned the smile and reached out her hand across the couch as Kara did, too. Lena rubbed her thumb across Kara’s.

They stared and smiled at each other when the moment was cut short by the sound of the front door opening.

“Lee, I’m back and I brought your favorite!” Maeve called out, raising the bag of Big Belly Burger before realizing her sister had company. “Oh. Hi, Kara.” She smiled at the reporter before eyeing the baked goods on the coffee table. “Are those scones?”

Kara smiled wide, hearing the excitement on the young girl’s voice for scones. “Hey, Maeve. Yes, those are scones.”

Maeve put the bag burgers on the coffee table. “Can I?”

“Help yourself.” Kara offered the plate to her best friend’s sister.

Maeve took one and her eyes widened as she bit into the scone. “Are these from that small bakery in Dublin?” She stared between the two before confirming for herself. “They definitely are. How?”

“I, uh, asked a favor from Supergirl.” Kara said awkwardly while Lena tried to bite back her laughter and took a sip from her cappuccino instead.

The young Santiago crossed her arms and looked at Kara with a sly smirk. “I’m not sure if you and Supergirl are together-”

Fortunately, Lena already swallowed her drink and put back the cup on the table before she spilled it all over because of trying to hide her laugh while Kara blushed.

“-or are either one’s wingwoman to hit on Lena.” Maeve said bluntly, causing the reporter to start spluttering and blush harder.

Lena hit her sister’s arm. “Mavi!”

Maeve laughed and ran to her room. “Sorry not sorry!”

There was an awkward silence between the two that was saved by Kara’s phone vibrating. “It's James. He's at the M.E.'s office.”

“We’ll talk later?” Lena asked hesistanly.

“Of course.” Kara smiled with confidence before swiftly taking off her glasses and flying out of Lena’s balcony to meet James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone ready for the crossover? Because I'm not.


	13. The Santiago Siblings are a Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Alex about her lunch with Lena. Maeve has dinner with Lena and talks about interrupting her lunch with Kara, among other things. Somebody interrupts something again.

** _Kara’s Apartment_ **

Kara and Alex were talking about the mysterious death of Dr. Jarrod when the latter changed the subject.

“As fascinated as I am by a dead guy with a tattooed heart, I am far more interested in hearing about your lunch with Lena.” Alex said as she gave her sister a glass of red wine. “How did it go?”

“Uh…it was great.” Kara replied in a high pitched voice. “Great.”

Alex sat on the couch. “Uh-oh. Oh, no. What happened?”

“Nothing.” Kara brushed off. “I flew to Paris, Milan, Dublin. I got all of her favorite things. It was Great.”

“So why does it look like you’re bothered with something?”

“It was nothing.” Kara laughed lightly. “Really.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow, not buying her sister’s act. “Kara.”

“I just… I don’t know how to help Lena. She's so traumatized by Lex's doings and even his death.” The reported sighed, getting up from the floor to get the Chinese Restaurant take-out menu to order the dumplings she forgot. “I suggested that she visit Kelly, but we both know how Lena is.”

“Yeah…” Alex agreed with a sigh.

“So, I told her that I’m always there if she needed someone to talk to. Then we kind of had this moment…” Kara blushed, remembering the eye contact and the feel of Lena’s hand on hers.

Alex’s lips curved into a teasing smirk. A few days after last month’s Game Night, after another failed attempt to tell Lena the truth, Kara went to her and had an impromptu Danvers Sister Night. Not only did Kara confess how afraid she was of Lena’s reaction, she also blurted out her recent realization of feelings for her best friend. Of course, Alex knew- everyone could see the love Kara and Lena had for each other. Except those two.

“A moment, huh?”

The blush went away and was replaced with a slight frown. “But Maeve came in with a bag of Big Belly Burger. Lena’s favorite. She asked for a scone and knew instantly they were from Dublin so I told her that I asked Supergirl for a favor. Then she said that she wasn’t sure if Supergirl and I were together.”

The DEO director let out a loud laugh before apologizing. “I’m sorry, but that was funny.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Lena thought so, too. I could feel her trying not to laugh.” She then blushed again. “Or that either one was each other’s wingwoman to hit on Lena before running to her room as Lena yelled her name. Thankfully, James’ text came through to save me from further embarrassment or any awkwardness.”

She let her sister laugh out loud once more.

“Oh, the Santiago siblings are a blessing.” Alex said, once she calmed down.

Kara was about to say something when she looked at her laptop and saw something on the video Brainy helped retrieve for her. “That's Dr. Jarrod.” She took the laptop and sat beside her sister. “With William Dey.”

“And what would he be doing there?” Alex asked.

They then saw Dr. Jarrod talking to a woman with tattoos.

“Hang on. Let me zoom in.” Kara said and took a closer look at the woman. “That's the spider. That's the tattoo on his heart.” She heard Alex sigh. “What do you see? Do you know that woman?”

“No. But I know those tattoos.”

* * *

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _A few hours later_ **

Maeve just finished reheating Shrimp Scampi Pasta when she heard the door open and Hope greet her sister.

“Something smells good.” Lena smiled as she approached her sister in the kitchen, putting her bag and coat on one of the empty stools.

“Yep.” Maeve beamed. “I made dinner instead of having take-out. Nate already ate and brought some with him to L-Corp. Hope did well helping me out.”

“Thank you, Maeve.” The AI replied.

“Did you see Nate at L-Corp?” Maeve asked as she put food into the plates. Their brother suggested he try and talk to Eve again. Maybe she’ll tell them something this time. She was the one who asked for help, yet wasn’t giving anything for them to go with.

Lena nodded. “Yes. He dropped by the office before heading to the lab. As much as I don’t want her down there, it’s probably the safest place for now. Aside from-”

“No way is she stepping foot in this place.” Maeve cut her off, handing the food Lena. She got a pitcher of water from the fridge and two glasses before placing them on the counter and taking a seat beside her sister.

“She won’t.” Lena assured. She was already taking a risk with Eve at L-Corp, but she wasn’t going to let the woman stay with them here. Especially if whoever Eve worked for found her. The company was their best bet with the amount of guards and strict security.

Lena twirled the pasta with her fork and brought it to her mouth. “Mavi, this is good.” She complimented her sister.

“Thanks.” Maeve smiled as she took a bite from her plate. They ate in comfortable silence until she spoke again. “I’m sorry about earlier, Lee. I didn’t know Kara would be here and I guess you two were talking about something important before I barged in.”

“It’s okay.” Lena put a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “_ I _ forgot to tell you Kara was coming over.”

“I’m also sorry if I made things awkward between you two after I joked that either she or Supergirl were hitting on you and ran to my room.” Maeve apologized.

Lena shook her head. “You didn’t. She just had to leave because she got a lead with James.”

“Okay. Good.” Maeve mumbled with a slight nod before taking another bite.

“It’s all good.” Lena reassured her sister with a smile.

Maeve returned the smile. “Mostly for you. You got your favorites from Paris, Milan, Dublin, courtesy of Kara and Supergirl. And I also brought you Big Belly.”

Lena chuckled, but agreed. “Anyway, Nate mentioned you met the guy from the café again. Ari?”

“Mm-hmm. Apparently he’s a first year student at NCU and the coffee shop is his part-time job.”

“That’s nice.”

The sisters’ conversation was cut off when Maeve’s phone rang. She took the device from her back pocket and looked at the caller.

“Nia?” Maeve questioned out loud before answering. “Hey, what’s up?” There was silence on the other line before she heard sniffles. “What’s wrong?”

Lena turned her full attention to her sister when she heard concern in her voice.

_ “I- Nevermind. It’s late and I probably woke you up-” _

“Nia.” Maeve said softly. “What happened?”

Nia was hesitant to answer. _ “I just- I need a friend right now.” _ Her voice trembled.

“Text me your address.”

_ “What? No. It’s late. I’m fine with talking on the phone-” _

“You need a friend and that’s what I will be.” Maeve insisted. “Text me your address and I will be there as soon as possible. Okay?”

It was several seconds of silence before Nia agreed. _ “Thank you…Mavi.” _

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked worriedly once the call ended.

“She didn’t say, but I’m about to find out.” Maeve replied before getting off the counter stool and putting her plate and glass into the sink.

Lena waved her hand as her sister tried to wash them. “Don’t worry about the dishes. I’ll clean them up after I eat.”

“Thanks.” Maeve went to her room to get a jacket and her wallet before coming back out. She was surprised to see National City’s superhero floating out their balcony. “Uh, Lee…?”

“Hmm?”

“I think Supergirl wants to talk to you.”

Lena turned around and saw that her best friend was indeed floating outside. She lightly dabbed off what little sauce was around her lips and walked towards Kara, her sister following behind.

“Sorry if I disturbed your evening.” Kara said sheepishly, landing softly on the balcony.

Maeve waved it off. “You didn’t. It’s fine.” She turned to her sister. “I’m taking the bike.” The beautiful black Triumph Bonneville T100 motorcycle Lena got her for Christmas last year.

“Keep-”

“It under the speed limit. Drive safe. I know.” Maeve smiled reassuringly. “I’ll come home, but don’t wait up for me. I already left Kuya Nate a message saying the same thing.”

“You know we’ll still try to wait up.”

Maeve rolled her eyes then turned to the Kryptonian. “If she doesn’t go straight to bed after you’re done talking, please tell Kara.”

Kara nodded, stifling a chuckle. “I will.”

Lena scoffed before hugging her sister. “I love you.” She whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“You, too.” Maeve mumbled in a low tone and left.

Kara tried to give them privacy. She couldn’t help but hear the three words she wished were directed at her. Romantically. She shook those thoughts away. “Party?” Kara asked once the girl was out the door.

Lena shook her head with a concerned look. “Nia, actually. She called her a few minutes ago.”

Kara mirrored her best friend’s expression. “Is Nia okay?”

“I think so, at least physically. This is an emotional thing I think.” The CEO replied unsurely.

Kara nodded understandingly. “Maeve’s a good friend.” She remarked. “Not just to you, but to us who she met only a month ago.”

Lena smiled warmly, reminded of how proud who her sister (and brother) grew up to be. “She and Nate are the best. Their parents treated me as their own and I grew up seeing them as siblings. Those two are quite protective of the people they care about. Me, especially. But when they see someone in trouble, especially a friend, they just jump in. They don’t think about the possible consequences or what boundaries they might cross.”

“For a friend like you, there are no boundaries.” Kara blurted out, blushing brightly while Lena just smiled softly at her.

Once again, they were interrupted by the front door opening and a Santiago coming in. “Lee?”

“Out here, Nate.” Lena called out.

Nate walked closer and was about to tell her his attempt with Eve was a bust until he saw that she was talking to Supergirl. He pointed his thumb back to the direction of his room when he stepped outside. “I’m going to bed, early shift tomorrow. Uh, hi, Supergirl. I see this is somewhat becoming a habit.”

“Hi_…_” Kara smiled genuinely at him, although a bit sheepish, unlike the last time they met at the balcony.

“I passed by Nia’s place to make sure they were both okay. Got them some ice cream, too.” Nate told his sister.

“Thank you, Nate.” Lena smiled.

“No problem. She’s like family to you. Only fair Mavs and I treat her- and the others- the same.” Nate bid the two women goodnight, his sister with a hug, and went to his room.

Kara was about to continue what she was going to say to Lena when she heard sirens below. Lena noticed the look on her best friend’s face when she heard something.

“Go.” Lena said softly. Whatever conversation they were going to have would have to wait.

Kara gave her a small apologetic smile before flying away to help the citizens of National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Santiago siblings just like interrupting moments. Still planning how I'm going to go about this with Eve and Andrea (I love them) and that (p a i n f u l) Fortress of Solitude moment. Anyway, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> C R I S I S is coming. I'm scared and excited.


	14. Mavs and I Kinda Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J’onn goes to the planetarium to face his brother and someone gets injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x04. Hopefully I’ll be able to write better chapters as I go on.

** _The Planetarium_ **

J’onn had gone to meet and face Malefic alone at the planetarium and get Alex back. He finds the planetarium theater showing a Green Martians on the screen for a sparse number of viewers. However, it seemed that whatever was showing on screen was shading him for what he did to Malefic. Alex-controlled-Malefic hits J’onn over and over with the blaster while the latter pleads to his brother. His pleas give him enough time to put a psychic inhibitor on Alex.

“Oh, my God.” Alex gasped. “What have I done?” She throws the blaster onto the ground as J’onn hugs her.

“No!” Malefic yelled in anger from the front row, revealing himself in Martian form. He takes the blaster and points it at the two. “On Mars, you had nothing but cruelty for me. Where did this love and forgiveness come from?”

J’onn positions himself in front of Alex. “From my family.”

“Family's supposed to destroy you.”

“He was supposed to come alone too.” Supergirl appears and uses her heat vision on Malefic to drop the weapon. She points the Brainy and Lena enhanced Phantom Zone generator at him. Although, the device will just send him to the DEO in a power-dampening cell where the agents will also quickly put power-dampening cuffs on him. “This ends now, Malefic.”

“Tell that to my friends.” Malefic turns his head to the audience and incepts them.

The people get up from their seats with anti-Martian weapons and pointed at the heroes. Kara spots two familiar faces in the crowd.

“Maeve and Nate.” The Kryptonian says worriedly as Alex and J’onn follow her gaze.

“They've been incepted.”

“The shield matrix, J'onn.” Kara tells him.

J’onn throws the tech around them as Supergirl protects him and Alex with her cape as the incepted civilians shoot at them while the shield comes up.

“Yeah, this dome won't last with all the firepower.” Alex remarks.

They suddenly hear a beeping sound from within.

“What is that?” Kara asked, zoning in on the source as she and J’onn look at Alex. “We are not going to lose you again.” Her voice trembled.

One of the weapons’ ammunition ricochet off the shield and hits the support beam above them, causing the three to look up as it made a cracking sound.

“The roof.” Alex tells her sister. “If it collapses, then everyone in here is gonna die. Go.” Kara looks at her hesitantly before repeating herself. “Kara, go.”

Kara flies up and uses heat vision to hold the beam together again while Alex and J’onn figure out how to get the bomb-vest out. James and Kelly show up, the former in his Guardian armor, using one of Lex’s portal watches that Lena gave him via Kara in case of emergency.

“Kelly, you shouldn't be here.” Alex tells her girlfriend.

“This is exactly where I should be here.”

“What the hell is that thing?” James asked as he and his sister got closer.

“Oh, my God.”

“A bomb.” J’onn tells them, still figuring out how to get it off Alex. “A hybrid of Tamaranean and Pharoid technology. It's synched to Alex's molecular structure.”

Alex sees the shield dome beginning to disappear. “Supergirl, can you hear me?”

“Yeah!” Kara yelled from above.

“When the dome fails, you and Guardian gather all of the stolen weapons.” Alex turns to her girlfriend. “Kelly, you're the only one who can see him, so find Malefic.”

Kelly nods in response and runs to the side as the dome stopped working. Supergirl and Guardian take the weapons from the civilians, taking some out of their balance and falling back onto the chairs. Unfortunately, one weapon’s blast ricocheted off Guardian’s shield and hit Maeve, gashing her arm.

“Shit.” James cursed under his mask, running to the girl and her brother once he disarmed the remaining incepted civilians. “I’m sorry, Maeve.”

“Supergirl, now!”

They heard J’onn yell and saw Supergirl wrap herself around the bomb to absorb the blast. James protected Maeve and Nate with his shield in case some of it got out. Kelly spotted Malefic, rushing towards the Phantom Zone generator. Thankfully, J’onn was closer and got to the device first, sending his brother to the DEO cell.

Alex got off the stage and approached James with the Santiago siblings. She knelt beside Maeve and inspected the wound. “It’s not that deep, but it’ll still require stitches.”

Nate took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

“Fuck shit.” Maeve clenched her teeth in pain.

“Hey, language.” Nate lightly chastised.

“Supergirl, bring Maeve to the med bay.” Alex told her sister. “We’ll follow behind.”

* * *

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

Lena walked out of the break room when she saw her best friend bringing in her sister to the med bay. She hurriedly approached them while Dr. Hamilton attended to Maeve’s injury, removing the bloodied handkerchief and injecting the wound with local anesthetic. Maeve muttered a few profanities in her native language.

“I got you.” Lena took her sister’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Maeve smiled slightly at the act of comfort.

Lena turned to the superhero and demanded to know what happened. Kara calmly explained what happened at the planetarium and that Alex will be bringing Nate with them back to the DEO. Once Dr. Hamilton was finished, Maeve fell asleep with Lena by her side.

Not long after, Alex arrived with James, Kelly, J’onn and Nate. The latter two were directed towards the med bay where Nate checked on his sleeping sisters. He lightly tapped on Lena’s shoulder until she woke up.

“Nate?”

“Hey, how’s Mavs?” Nate whispered, wanting their sister to continue resting.

“Dr. Hamilton patched her up and other than that, she’s going to be okay.” Lena replied. “Supergirl also told me what happened.”

“Yeah, we were going to invite you. But you said you had an important business to attend to. Which I’m betting is this one?”

“I’m s-”

Nate shook his head with a small smile. “Don’t apologize, Lee. You’re working with an organization that nobody is supposed to know about. Yeah, Alex shed a little light that she isn’t really FBI. Mavs and I kinda knew.”

“What?” Lena asked in a surprised whisper.

“Like I said, nobody is supposed to know about. Also, we didn’t really know the name. So, we went along with it. Although, we got no clue who Dreamer and Supergirl really are. They seem familiar, but also doubt it.” Nate shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unbothered by the mystery. “Anyway, I’ll look over Mavs now. You go do…things that you need to do.”

Lena kissed the top of Nate and Maeve’s heads before heading to one of the rooms she and Brainy were in earlier to pack up her things. After getting cleared, Nate took a chair and sat on the other side of Maeve’s bed and quickly fell asleep despite the uncomfortable position.

“So, Malefic is secured in his cell.” Alex tells J’onn as she approached him, smiling slightly at the siblings across the room.

“Maybe now that I remember, I have a chance to make things right at some point.” He responds.

Alex nods slightly before pausing and taking a deep breath. “How could you ever think that I would say those things or think those things about you?” She asked, remembering the things she said while incepted by Malefic.

J’onn shrugged. “I guess because I thought those things about myself.”

“Well, I remember you telling me once that true character reveals itself in times of hardship. And I know who you really are.” Alex tells him and gives him a hug.

* * *

“We couldn't have done it without you.” Kara said as soon as she entered the room.

Lena waved it off. “Please, I barely did anything.”

“What?” Kara looked at her incredulously. “You fixed the inhibitors and the projector.”

“It did feel good.” Lena admitted with a smile. “You and me working together as a team. Now that I know who you actually are.”

Kara chuckled. “Well, get used to it, because you are now officially a Superfriend. We have T-shirts and a handshake.” She does a little motion with her hands, making Lena laugh. “I'll teach it to you. It's not a big deal. It's a whole thing.”

“I’d like that.”

“We're going out to get drinks tonight, do you wanna come?” Kara asked, stepping back with a hopeful smile. “The world-saving genius needs a break.”

Lena blushed at the praise, but shook her head. “Oh, I would love to, but I have to make sure Mavi and Nate are fine.”

“Knock, knock.”

Lena and Kara jumped at the voice by the door. For someone with super hearing, the Kryptonian failed to notice anyone approach them. Nate and Maeve stood by the doorway, the latter cradling her injured arm close to her body.

“What are you two doing out of the med bay?” Lena frowned worriedly. “Especially you, Mavi.”

“Just wanted to drop by and say Agent Vasquez is bringing me and kuya home.” Maeve waved off her sister’s concern. “Alex did mention the drinks with Kara and the others, but we’re too tired. Maybe next time.”

“I’ll come home with you, then.”

Maeve shook her head. “Take a break, Lee. You deserve it.”

“I don’t-”

Nate interjected with a raised eyebrow. “Lee, you need a break.” His expression morphs into a soft smile. “Go with your friends. I’ll make sure this one rests.” He points to their little sister.

Lena thinks about it and ultimately agreed. “Alright, but-”

“Call you if something happens. We know.” Maeve smiles. “Stay safe and don’t drink too much.”

“I’ll see you after.” Lena walks towards her siblings and hugs them. “Text me when you get home.”

“We will.” Nate reassures her. He then turns to superhero. “Are you joining them for drinks later, Supergirl? I think you should take a break, too.”

Kara stumbles with her words for a response, earning a soft giggle from Lena, before she settles with a slight nod. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Somewhat done the important stuff I was dealing with, but then I got sick once I got back to my hometown (still am). Hopefully I’ll feel better soon so I can write somewhat better chapters leading to the crisis.
> 
> Also, I have seen the first 3 parts I am both shocked and underwhelmed. I’m still excited for parts 4 & 5, though.


	15. Runs in Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve tries to get Eve to tell them who they're up against, but fails. Nate arrives with lunch. Lena and Eve have a deal. Maeve bumps into Aristaeus again. Something happens that brings someone to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5x05.

** _L-Corp_ **

“Good morning Ms. Luthor, Maeve.” Jess greeted with a smile. “How’s your arm?” She pointed to the latter’s still bandaged wound on her left.

“Still hurts, but it’s getting better.” Maeve shrugged slightly, fixing the strap of her backpack on the uninjured shoulder.

Jess nodded before reminding Lena of a conference call in 30 minutes and, miraculously, only two meetings in the afternoon.

“I’ll meet you at the lab after.” Lena told her.

“Yep.” Maeve left the two with their work and walked back to the elevator, heading down to the lab. As soon as she reached the floor and the doors opened, Hope’s voice and Eve’s face were the first things that welcomed her.

“Hello, Maeve.”

“Hey, Hope.” Maeve replied with a smile to the disembodied voice as she stepped out of the elevator. She opened her backpack and handed the fugitive a lunchbox unenthusiastically. “Here’s breakfast. It’s just pancakes and a bottle of water.”

“Thank you…” Eve took the bag and settled on the empty table that was safe and away from chemicals and apparatuses.

Maeve took a seat far from her and silence fell upon them except for the sound pancakes being cut and bullets being fired from her game as she played Call of Duty on her phone.

“I don’t get it.” Maeve said after 10 rounds, putting the device back in her pocket and stared at Eve. “You come to Lena for help, yet you can’t even say who or what we’re up against. How the hell can we help you then? Make it make sense, Eve.”

“They have eyes and ears everywhere. If I say something, they will not hesitate to kill all of us.” Eve shook her head, her expression terrified of that possibility.

“Then why bother asking for help?!” Maeve snapped at the blonde, getting up from her chair and slowly walked forward. This doubled the look of terror on Eve’s face and froze in her spot. “Who is ‘they’, Eve? Huh? You basically put a fucking target on our backs! Do you even realize that?! You’re putting my sister in harm’s way again!”

Lena arrived just in time, rushing out of the elevator, and put herself between her sister and Eve. “Hey, hey, calm down.”

Maeve looked at her incredulously. “The fuck do you mean ‘calm down’? It’s been weeks, Lena, and she still hasn’t said shit!”

“Hey!” Lena yelled sternly, looking directly at Maeve. “Watch your tone.”

It took a few moments before Maeve backed down and stepped away, taking deep breaths as she sat on Eve’s bed.

“I’ll…stay here.” Eve mumbled.

Lena ignored the former assistant and followed her sister, taking a seat beside her.

“What if whoever she’s running from suddenly attacks, Lee?” Maeve quietly asked, playing around with her fingers on her lap. “Are we even prepared for that?”

“I don’t know.” Lena replied unsurely and put a hand over Maeve’s.

The younger girl sighed and got up, walking towards the elevator. “You and Nate have lunch without me.”

“Mavi-”

Maeve shook her head and left without another word.

* * *

It was a quarter after noon when Nate arrived at Lena’s office with two bags of Big Belly Burger, one smaller than the other, only to be redirected by Jess.

“Ms. Luthor’s down at the lab and your sister left early.”

Nate looked at her, confused, with a tilt of his head. Neither of his sisters called him about that. “Did Meave say where she was going?”

The secretary shook her head. “No, but she did look a little troubled.”

Nate frowned, but nodded anyway. “Thanks, J.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that.” Jess said with slightly annoyed sigh.

“Eh, you let me anyway since I bring you lunch.” Nate shrugged with a smirk as he placed the smaller bag on her desk.

Jess rolled her eyes, returning the smirk. “Kara and Maeve bring me lunch as well. You’re not special, Nathaniel Santiago.”

“Is that a challenge, Jessica Huang?”

“Maybe.”

“I accept.” Nate winked at her, making the secretary blush, before entering the elevator again and headed down to the lab.

Hope greeted him once he stepped out of the elevator. “Good afternoon, Nate.”

“Hello, Hope.” Nate replied before approaching his sister and Eve. “Why isn’t Mavs joining us for lunch and why are you here instead of your office?”

Lena told him what happened earlier that prompted their sister’s early departure. “Which is why Eve and I have come to an agreement. We give her one more week to explain everything. One more week.” She turned to the blonde for extra measure before looking back at Nate. “And if nothing still comes to light, she has agreed that we hand her over to the authorities.”

* * *

** _Waterfront_ **

Evening drew near as Maeve strolled around the pier when she bumped into Aristaeus.

“Hey, Cheesy.” Aristaeus grinned at the girl. “How’s the arm?”

Since exchanging numbers, the two have been texting each other every now and then for the past two weeks. They would mostly talk about how Aristaeus’ day went and have yet to learn each other’s last names. Maeve thinking that a little mystery between them would be fun.

“Better.” Maeve smiled. “So, what brings you out here? Don’t you have class, Popstar?”

“Free day. Our teacher got sick. You?”

“I wanted to explore more of National City.”

It wasn’t a total lie, but she didn’t want to say that she was frustrated with her sister and why.

Aristaeus chuckled. “So, you head to the pier.”

“My parents and I used to go to the pier when I was younger.” Maeve gave him half a smile before her face turned somber, remembering the late  Fáelán and Nadia Santiago .

Aristaeus felt the change in mood, bringing them to sit on one of the benches. “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Maeve took a deep breath. “They, uh, died. Months ago.”

“Oh.” Aristaeus replied. “When you told me your parents were Irish, it sounded like they were still alive.”

“Yeah…I realized that when we parted ways.” Maeve shrugged, playing with her fingers once more.

Aristaeus noticed her hands and brought his to hold hers to offer comfort. Maeve looked up and smiled softly at him.

“Dreamer?”

They heard someone say and saw the superhero smile at the woman who recognized her before she continued walking at their direction. The ground beneath them began to tremble.

“It’s a huge wave!” A man yelled.

People started running out of the pier, a group of girls shook two of their friends that were using Obsidian North’s contact lenses. Aristaeus did the same for the two adults on the other bench.

Dreamer looked back to make sure there was no one left when she saw Maeve and Aristaeus helping the man and woman. “Get to safety, hurry!”

Once they run out of the pier, they find Alex save someone just in time from a falling metal bar. Instead of proceeding to safety, they help others get to it. Alex saw two men trip and fall, looking up to see the tower crane about to fall on them. She ran back and activated her shield, protecting her and the men and making the crane bend as it crashed over it.

Unfortunately, debris from the crane hitting the ground hit Maeve on her head, knocking her unconscious.

“Brie!” Aristaeus ran to his friend and knelt beside her, cradling her head on his lap.

“We need a medic over here!” Alex yelled as she rushed towards them.

* * *

** _National City General Hospital_ **

Maeve woke up with a sharp pain on the side of her forehead, lifting her hand and feeling bandage wrapped around her head. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light, and groaned as soon as she tried to sit up.

“Take it easy, Mavs.”

“Kuya?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Nate replied, helping her sit better. “So is Lena.”

Maeve looked between her siblings, taking a sip of water Nate offered. “What happened?”

Lena crossed her arms against her chest. “Well, Alex said you and your new friend decided to play hero and help others get to safety. When the tower crane fell, debris from the ground hit your head and knocked you out.” She explained before her face turned stoic. “What were you thinking, Mavi? Alex and the DEO had the situation handled.”

“I-”

“What if something worse happened, huh? What then?”

Nate reached his arm to Lena, attempting to comfort her. “Lee, she’s fine now.” He said calmly before facing their sister. “She’s right, though. You should’ve just continued running.”

The moment Alex called Lena and informed them what transpired, both rushed out of L-Corp as fast as they could without breaking any traffic rules as Lena drove to the hospital.

“I just- I had to help.” Maeve said, feeling small as she felt her siblings lightly scold her with their worry.

Lena sighed, gently taking Maeve’s hand while Nate took the other. “Helping people just runs in our family, doesn’t it?”

Maeve chuckled. “It does.” She then remembered that she was with Aristaeus before waking up in the hospital. “Where’s Ari?”

“Outside.” Nate answered. “Waiting for you to wake up. Want me to bring him in?”

Maeve nodded her head slightly.

“Okay. Lee and I will also get the doctor and get some snacks. You want anything?”

“You guys pick.”

Nate and Lena kissed the top of their sister’s head.

“By the way, the others said they’ll be here after getting off work. James will be video chatting later as well.” Lena said before heading out the door with Nate.

Aristaeus came in a few seconds after. “So, Gabrielle Maeve Santiago?”

Maeve playfully rolled her eyes. “I guess the mystery’s gone. You now know my last name.”

“Not just that, the rest of your name as well.” Aristaeus laughed. “I was wondering why your brother had called you Mavs the last time we met.”

“Well, take your pick.”

“I think I’ll stick to the cheese.” The boy teased.

“Whatever,  _ Aristeaus _ .” Maeve retorted.

There was a pause before Aristaeus spoke again. “I didn’t realize until knowing the rest of your name and meeting Lena Luthor that you and your brother were  _ the _ Santiago siblings. I’m really sorry about what happened to your parents…”

Maeve shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Ari.”

“Drake.”

Maeve stared at her friend quizzically. “What?”

“My last name. It’s Drake.” Aristaeus smiled hesitantly at her.

“What is your relation to Drake brewery?”

“My parents own it.”

“Oh, my brother’s gonna love this information.” Maeve laughed.

They were interrupted when the doctor knocked on the door to check on Maeve and her injury. After getting checked, the two continued talking. Maeve found out Aristaeus’ family also owned Archer Café and he was working there for experience and wanted to start earning his own money. Her siblings returned not long after. She also indeed informed her brother about the recent discovery of his workplace.

Aristaeus left, promising to come back the next day, as Nia and Kelly arrived with a stuffed bear wearing a ‘get better soon’ shirt. Kara, Alex, Brainy, and J’onn came with flowers and food. Kelly called James when everyone had arrived and their found family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments!


	16. I’ll Make You Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve gets discharged from the hospital. Andrea visits Lena at her penthouse and causes some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Lena isn’t doing the whole mind control thing, I changed it up a bit when Andrea asks Lena for help.
> 
> UPDATE: Just a small one. I added Lena mentioning Lex killed Maeve and Nate's parents as she was talking to Andrea by the end.

** _National City General Hospital_ **

Maeve was watching a movie on TV when the door of her hospital room opened. The doctor, with the support of her siblings, advised her to stay another day to make sure there weren’t any serious brain injuries.

“Am I getting discharged today, doc?” She asked, her eyes still glued to the screen.

“Yep, this afternoon to be exact.”

Maeve removed her attention from the TV when she heard the voice and smiled. “Ari, hey.”

Just as Aristaeus promised, he came back to visit Maeve after his classes. He returned her smiled as he entered, raising a paper bag with the Archer Café logo on it.

“Hey, I brought you cheesesteak and fries.”

Maeve lowered the volume of the TV and grinned. “My favorite! How’d you know?”

“Your brother. He remembered I was coming over today so he asked me to bring you food and ask the doctors when you’ll be discharged.” Aristaeus answered, handing the bag to the girl. He then took two bottles of water from the mini fridge, putting one down on the table beside his friend.

“You didn’t have to do that, thank you.”

“It was no problem.” Aristaeus shrugged. “But you’re welcome.”

Maeve cut the sandwich and gave the other half to Aristaeus. The two ate their share as they continued to watch the movie on TV. They also talked and got to know more about each other.

A few hours later, Nate arrived to help discharge his sister and bring her home.

“Thanks for being here and bringing her food, Aristaeus.” Nate told the younger man as they walked out of the building.

Aristaeus smiled at him and nodded. “Of course.”

“Our car’s over there.” Nate pointed to the parking lot on the right. “Can we drop you off somewhere?”

“No need, mine’s just on the other side.”

Nate nodded. “Drive safe.”

“You, too.” Aristaeus turned to Maeve. “And you rest some more.”

Maeve rolled her eyes playfully. “My brother and Lena will make sure I do that.”

“You got that right.”

The three of them laughed and bid each other goodbye before heading to their respective vehicles.

* * *

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Hours after Maeve was discharged, Lena arrived home (earlier than usual) when Nate was called due to a problem at the brewery.

“Great, just in time.” Nate said as he got out of his room, jacket and phone in hand. “Got called to the brewery. Wanted me to check on something. Mavs’ sleeping in her room. Salad and pizza are in the fridge. See you later, bye.” He kissed the top of Lena’s head before going out the door.

Lena chuckled softly at her brother as he said those words all in one breath. She was about to open the fridge when a few knocks was heard. She walked to the front door and opened it, thinking that Nate forgot something.

“Andrea.” Lena looked at her stoically, hiding her surprise and confusion. “What do you want?”

“I need your help.” Andrea entered without waiting to be invited inside. “I need to break in to the DEO.”

Lena paused. “What's the DEO?” She asked, closing the door behind her.

Andrea rolled her eyes. “Stop it. I know you've had government contracts with them before, that's why I'm here.”

“Okay.” Lena walked pass the woman and poured herself a drink. She felt like she needed one for this. “Say we both know what the DEO is. Why does the head of a Fortune 500 company need access?” She stared at the woman suspiciously before taking a sip.

“I know who was behind the tidal wave that almost took out National City.” That got Lena’s attention, her head turning swiftly to Andrea. “I know because I work for them. But if I tell who they are, they'll kill me. And you too.”

Lena realized both Eve and her former best friend were working for the same people. The people who apparently ordered Eve to betray her and being the cause of her sister ending up in the hospital.

“Mavi was in the hospital because of that tidal wave.” Lena glared at her.

A worried expression appeared on Andrea’s face. “Is she okay? Is Nate?”

“Neither Nate and I were with her.” Lena replied after a beat, shuddering as she remembered Alex telling them about the incident. “She and a friend were helping people get to safety when the tower crane fell, almost hitting two other people if not for the DEO and their tech. Unfortunately, the debris from the crane hitting the ground hit Mavi on the head. She’s fine now, got discharged earlier and is sleeping in the other room.”

Andrea let out a relieved breath. “I’m glad she’s okay.” She said sincerely before walking further into the room, remembering the reason she came for. “The DEO captured the agent that started the tidal wave. The people I work for want me to kill him before he can talk.”

Lena looked at her incredulously. “Andrea, you come to my house and ask for my help to kill someone, are you crazy? You know, I do know the director of the DEO.” She pointed out, drink in hand. “What's to stop me from calling her right now and reporting you?”

“Because I don't want to kill him. I want to save him.” Andrea’s voice trembled. “He's important to me.”

Lena stared at her, trying to find out if the other CEO is lying or not.

“I can breach the facility. But Supergirl is guarding him personally and I can't get past her. You've worked for her before. Maybe you can.”

“No.” Lena quickly replied. “Sorry.” She wasn’t.

“Lena, I'm asking as a friend.” Andrea pleaded.

“We're not friends.” Lena took another sip of her drink.

Andrea sighed, taking a few steps forward. She held the bottle of Van Horne’s single malt scotch whisky as memories flooded her head. “We used to be.”

Andrea remembers approaching Lena back in boarding school, going to a party, underaged drinking, and talking about their dreams which led to Lena talking about her mother and the Medallion of Acrata. The struggles their company and her father faced, talking to Lena about it, Lena talking about Lex, and their adventure in the Costa Rican Jungle with Nate. The search for the medallion that led her to Leviathan and made her betray Lena to save her father. The good things that happened for their company after. Meeting Lena in London, their friendship ending when Lena learned of the betrayal and subsequently ending her ties with the Santiagos.

She remembers meeting Russell Rogers and starting a relationship with him. The first order she received from Leviathan, her first kill with the help of the medallion. Russell finding the medallion while she was in the shower and getting beat up by the people of Leviathan, begging them to spare his life in exchange to work for Leviathan as Rip Roar. Finally, receiving a call from Lena years after and meeting her again to learn that CatCo was being sold to her.

The two women sat by the counter as Lena got another glass and poured Andrea a drink.

“Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of all the horrible things I've done.” Andrea said as she took a sip.

“Honey, every time I look at you, all I remember is pain.” Lena retorted.

Andrea’s heart hurt at that. “Lena, for so long I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was scared.”

Lena played with the bottle cap on the counter. “That medallion was the only thing that could've stopped my brother- and you knew that.”

“Everything I did, every decision was to save my father's life.”

Lena’s expression furrowed as she raised her voice. “My brother was a homicidal maniac. A lot of innocent people are dead. Mavi and Nate’s parents are dead. Because of him, because of you.”

“I am well aware of how much blood there is on my hands.” Andrea remarked before her voice turned soft. “And I'm so sorry.”

“Just because you say you're sorry, it doesn't make everything better. Okay? How am I supposed to believe you now?”

“Because you were right all along.” Andrea took out the medallion under her shirt and showed it. “It was magical.”

Andrea stood up from her seat and started walking away before disappearing like a shadow. Lena looked around as she stood up as well, wondering where the woman had gone.

“Lena.”

L-Corp’s CEO turned around to find Andrea standing behind her.

“‘And she had the strength to bend shadow to her will.’” Lena cited from the book, sitting back down. “It wasn't a metaphor about overcoming darkness, it was literal.”

“It came with the ability to move through shadows.” Andrea added.

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “And you've had this ability the whole time?”

“It's not a gift, it's a curse.” Andrea corrected her, recalling everything Leviathan made her do. “I never wanted to betray you. But my father, he was gonna die so I did what I had to do. But it cost me the love of my life and my best friend.” Her voice trembled once more. “Taking this from you was the biggest mistake of my life. I know I've done terrible things. But this is my chance to do something good. Please, you have to believe me.”

Lena took her time considering her words, sighing as she settled on a thought. “I believe you.” She said as Andrea looked at her hopefully. “I'm tired of people hurting each other. Doing harm.”

“So you'll help me?”

Lena shook her head. “I believe you, but I won’t help you break into the DEO. I’m sorry.” This time she meant the apology.

Andrea’s face fell, the hopeful smile gone. “What?”

“Lee, who’re you talking to?”

Lena and Andrea turned their heads at the direction of the source.

“Lee?” Maeve asked again, walking out of her room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman who betrayed her sister, along with the medallion that meant so much to the both of them- to Lena. “What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice laced with venom.

“I’ll make you help me.” Andrea told Lena, ignoring the younger girl’s question. She steeled herself to do something that will ruin whatever relationship she was starting to have with Lena once more. She started to walk towards Maeve.

“Andrea, don’t.” Lena warned the woman, getting off her seat and approached with caution.

The front door opened, startling everyone, while Nate zeroed-in instantly at the guest. “Why are you here?”

“Don’t tell anyone my identity. Otherwise, you’ll regret it.” Andrea threatened, though her expression looked pained as she did so.

“I won’t.” Lena promised, her arms already reaching out. She didn’t want to risk anymore harm to Maeve. “Just give us Mavi and your identity will stay secret.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to do something first.” Andrea said regretfully before grabbing the younger Santiago.

“No!” Lena yelled. She attempted to reach for her sister, but failed as Andrea was too fast and disappeared into the shadows with Maeve.

Nate ran into the room and stared dumbfounded at Lena and the spot their sister was just standing on seconds ago.

“What the hell just happened?”

Lena opened the face of her watch and pressed the emergency button. Supergirl appeared a few seconds later.

“What happened?” The superhero asked the siblings as she scanned the room.

“A-”

“Someone took Maeve.” Lena gave Nate a pointed look when Kara wasn’t looking. Andrea’s threat loomed above their heads. “Whoever it was moved like the shadows.”

“I’ll find them and bring your friend back to you.” Kara promised before flying away in search of Maeve.


	17. Everything I Did...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea breaks into the DEO once more while Supergirl searches for Maeve. She succeeds and asks Lena to help her get Russell back to his own mind. Supergirl finds Maeve. Andrea tries to help Russell start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking place in 5x06. Next chapter will most likely be a mixture of 5x06 and 5x07.
> 
> NOTE: Just a small update on Chapter 16. I added Lena mentioning Lex killed Maeve and Nate's parents as she was talking to Andrea by the end.

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

The second time around, Andrea gets into to get into the DEO without being detected. She jammed communication between the DEO and Supergirl before heading down to the cells, knocking out agents on guard and locking down doors. It’s not until she’s close to freeing Rip Roar that she gets stopped by Alex and Brainy, the latter shooting her with her laser pistol.

“Supergirl, the Shadow is here. Supergirl, do you copy?” Alex says into the comms, but received no response. She pressed the crest on her hip and hope her sister hears it since the communication is down.

Andrea uses her powers to disarm Alex, pushing her away, and knocking out Brainy. She attempts to retrieve Rip Roar while the two are down, but is thwarted by J’onn. He blocks her hand and throws her down.

“I knew I felt something.” J’onn says as he helped Alex get up. As soon as he got out of his office, the Martian felt something was off at the DEO and decided to check on it.

“Where’s Supergirl?”

The two agents Andrea knocked down started to wake up. She opens the cell for the Aurafacian alien and points the container at the agents, taking off the lid and infecting them with the tattoo spiders, thus turning them against Alex and J’onn.

“Oh, hell no.” Alex pushed the Supergirl crest once more, calling for Supergirl. “Make sure the Shadow doesn’t get to Rip Roar.” She tells J’onn.

“Right.” The Martian nods again as he walks toward Andrea.

Alex blasts the agents, but gets disarmed again as the possessed agents shoot cobwebs at her, pinning her to the cell door. J’onn doesn’t last long keeping Andrea away from Rip Roar as she locks him into an empty cell.

* * *

Kara flies above and around National City, trying to find Maeve. She uses her x-ray vision and tries to listen for the girl’s voice and heartbeat. Her search is cut short when she hears her sister yell.

“Supergirl!”

* * *

Kara arrives, knocking down Andrea away from Rip Roar’s cell. She then puts the two possessed agents into an empty one. “If you think you can hurt my friends, to get me out of the way, you got another thing coming.” She tells Andrea. “Tell me where Maeve is.”

Andrea doesn’t say anything and disappears into the shadows as Rip Roar is released from his cell and faces Kara.

“Please don't fight. I want to help you.” The superhero tries to talk him down.

Rip Roar hits the ceiling lights to create a distraction as Andrea appears behind him.

“Your friend is at the recently renamed hospital in the Philippines.” She says vaguely, buying herself more time for her next move and disappears with Rip Roar.

Kara lets out a frustrated sigh before helping her sister and J’onn out of their situation. “The Shadow brought Maeve to where her dad used to work.” She says without another thought, remembering seeing it on the news before the Santiago Siblings started living in National City.

“Go. We’ll tell you where en route.” Alex tells her sister and the Kryptonian doesn’t need to be told twice before flying off to the other side of the world.

* * *

** _L-Corp_ **

Lena heads down to the labs after receiving a text from Andrea to come alone. Nate goes with her, but she tells him to stay in her office while she deals with the woman.

“Help me get Russell back and I will return Maeve to you.” Andrea says as she appears from thin air with Rip Roar.

“Fuck you, Andrea.” Lena snarled, but made the man sit anyway. “Eve, get the med tray and the tools.” She calls out.

Andrea frowned. “I told you to come alone, Lena.”

“I did come alone. It just happened that Eve was already here before either of us arrived.” Lena retorted.

The blonde woman appear out of her room and brought what Lena asked, setting it on the table before placing herself across the CEO.

Lena starts working on Rip Roar to make him Russell again. “All of you probably work for the same people.” Lena says snarkily. “In which both of you can rot in hell when I’m done being threatened to help.”

It doesn’t take long before Lena finishes and Russell regains his mind.

“Thank you-”

“I don’t care. You have Russell back, now return Maeve.” Lena demanded.

“I already told Supergirl her location. You’ll have her back soon.” Andrea explained.

Lena glares at her former best friend. “If she is harmed in any way-”

“She’s not. I wouldn’t hurt her like that, Lena. She was my friend, too.” Andrea said softly, looking into the other woman’s eyes that she was sincere. However, it was received with a scoff. “I’m really sorry…for everything, Lena. I was desperate. My father was weak, he was going to die. And I couldn’t kill Russell. Everything I did, I did for love.”

“That's what hurt the most.” Lena croaked. “I cared about you more than anyone else in the world and I never would've betrayed you.”

It wasn’t until a few months after discovering Andrea’s betrayal she realized why it hurt so much more than she thinks it should have. Not only because she was her best friend, but also she had fallen in love with Andrea somewhere along the way without realizing until it was too late.

That was a few years ago. However, as much of a fresh start Lena would’ve liked in National City, she ended up going through the same thing again. Betrayed by her friends. Betrayed by Kara Danvers.

Russell and Eve stayed by the sidelines, letting the two talk it out.

Andrea sighed, taking off her medallion and handing it to Lena. “I know you don’t need this, but it’s still important to you. But I’m telling you…this thing is a curse.”

“Our friendship was the curse.” Lena angrily retorted and was about to say more when her phone rang. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at the caller. Kara. She looks up again to tell Andrea to leave when the woman and Russell are no longer in the lab.

_ “We got Maeve. Alex is checking up on her now.” _ Kara tells her as soon as she answered.

“Nate and I will be there as soon as we can.”

_ “I can fly you and Nate here. It’ll be faster.” _

“Okay.” Lena agreed, already heading towards the elevator. “Thank you, Kara. Meet you in my office in five minutes.”

In a couple of minutes, Kara landed softly on the CEO’s balcony. She explained to Lena and Nate how and where she found Maeve. “The Shadow told me where she was. I found her at the Byrne-Santiago Hospital, where your dad and his side of the family used to work.” She looks at Nate before continuing. “I used my x-ray vision and saw her unconscious in one of the empty rooms in the Santiago Wing.”

“Supergirl, can you bring us to her now?” Nate asked, worried about Maeve.

“Of course.” Kara nodded, wrapping her arms around the two and flew back to the DEO with them.

* * *

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

“Mavs.” Nate whispered as he and Lena walked towards the girl in the med bay.

“Hey…” Maeve’s lips curved to a tired smile.

Nate gave her a hug, not as tight as he would like considering the still healing arm from the Planetarium incident. Lena followed, conscious of the arm as well, before the three of them altogether.

“Did they hurt you?” Lena asked when they pulled apart, eyes and arms scanning for injuries.

Maeve shook her head. “Just tranqued me. Next thing I know is waking up to Supergirl and a couple of doctors and nurses I knew surrounding me.”

“Her vitals are okay and physically, aside from her arm and head, she’s fine.” Alex tells the girl’s older siblings.

“Can we go home?” Maeve asked, exhaustion clear in her voice.

Alex gives her a kind smile. “I’ll get one of the agents to bring you guys back to the penthouse.”

“Thank you.” Nate replied with a smile.

* * *

As they waited for the agent who will bring them home, Nate and Maeve stayed at the med bay while Lena was talking with J’onn, Brainy, Alex, and Kara.

“I got something from Rip Roar before the attack. A name.” Kara told them. “Leviathan.”

_ Leviathan _ , Lena repeated in her head. That must be who Andrea and Eve were working for as well.

“We'll start gathering Intel immediately.” Alex said as J’onn and Brainy nodded.

“Okay, but I have to break some bad news first.”

* * *

** _National City Airport_ **

Andrea and Russell were walking arm-in-arm towards the chopper, the former helping him leave and start anew.

“I'm sorry, if it weren't for me, they never would've come for you.”

Russell stopped walking, caressing her cheek before holding her hands. “You saved my life. Even before that, you made it worth living.”

Andrea gave him a watery smile, bringing a hand to his cheek.

Sadly, it all fell apart when a gunshot was heard. Blood seeped through Russell’s white shirt as he slowly fell to the ground.

“No. Russ, no, no, Russ.” Andrea cradled him in her arms. “No, no, no! Somebody help, please!” She yelled, pleading someone would hear. “Russ! Please, somebody help!”

An older man approached them. However, he wasn’t there to help. He was the same man who appeared to her the day she betrayed Lena. The one who worked for Leviathan. “You can't escape us, nor the powers we bestowed upon you.”

“I don't even have the medallion anymore.” Andrea replied angrily. “What do you want?”

“The powers never came from the medallion. It activated them. But they came from the darkness within you. And that is something you can never escape.”

The man walked away as Andrea continued to sob and ask for help, each moment closer to losing the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos?


	18. I've Kept My Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, a little flirting, and apologies. Also, will Eve finally tell them about Leviathan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully after this chapter, I start writing with more Supercorp and Superfriends.

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

When the siblings arrived home, Lena showed them the medallion and explained why Andrea betrayed her in the first place. Not that it changed how they felt about her after taking Maeve. They all stayed in Maeve’s room, Lena and Nate making sure that their little sister was alright and safe. Afraid that she might be taken away again. Lena spent the night retelling the story of the Medallion of Acrata, finally holding the actual item in her hands. She also recalled memories of her and Maeve’s mother running around in an open field. The latter’s father holding a baby Maeve as he watched his future wife and daughter laughing and smiling.

The next morning, Lena called Jess to push anything she had to do in the morning for the afternoon and Frank to give him the day off. She decided to have the morning with her siblings, while Nate’s boss gave him the whole day after hearing about Maeve on the morning news of The Filipino Channel (TFC). The two woke up earlier than their little sister and made breakfast, Hope helping out a little bit along the way by becoming their timer. Maeve woke up 30 minutes later, enticed with the scent of cooked food coming from the kitchen. She lay in bed for another minute more and was just about to get up when her phone received a message. Reaching over the bedside table, she grabbed her phone and squinted at the bright screen.

**From: Popstar** **  
** **Morning cheese. My parents told me what happened. How are you?**

Maeve’s lips slowly curved upward as she read the message. She began typing a reply.

**** **I’m ok thanks for asking :) Before you ask, I did get enough sleep and I’m pretty sure Kuya Nate and Lena will take care of me throughout the day**

**Glad to hear that :) You’ve only been here a month or so yet you’ve gotten into a lot of shit. I think you should have a warning label or some sign that says accident prone or something hahaha**

The girl rolled her eyes.

**** **Shut up and get to class. Wouldn’t want you getting into anymore trouble because of me :P**

**Yeah, yeah, I’m already near my classroom. I wouldn’t mind getting into more trouble if it’s with you ;)**

**HAHAHA kidding**

**That was so cheesy popstar :P**

Despite Maeve’s reply, she was blushing.

**I’m cheesy? Really, Brie? Me?**

**Ttyl teacher’s here!**

**Hope you have a good day ahead!**

Maeve got out of bed and walked out of the hallway. “Oh, it smells like our parents’ cooking in here.” She smiled wryly at her siblings on the other side of the counter as she took a seat and watched as the two moved seamlessly around each other. “What are we having?” She asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice before pouring for her siblings.

“Fried eggs, rice, sausage, mom’s beef tapa…” Nate narrated as he put their plates on the counter.

“Fruits, toast, mother’s scones…” Lena continued as she placed small bowls filled with chopped fruits beside each plate, the toasts and scones on a cooling rack beside the oven.

Maeve saw the inside of the pot as Nate turned off the stove, pouring a portion of it in a bowl. “And dad’s pork and beans.”

“Eat up.” Nate grinned as he and Lena sat beside their sister. His and Maeve’s plates contained a lot more food compared to Lena’s due to their large appetites.

* * *

**_L-Corp_ **

The siblings decided to have lunch outside when Maeve and Nate wanted to accompany Lena to L-Corp, hoping they’ll finally have answers from Eve. They opted on the small Chinese restaurant Kara loved. Nate drove and Lena gave directions. The staff already knew Lena and were friendly with her, as well as knowing her usual order of Ma Po Tofu and Garlic Shrimp and Broccoli, after countless lunches with Kara. Her two siblings didn’t take long with theirs as they got the same thing they usually do, Beef Congee, Yangzhou Fried Rice, Steamed Shrimp Dumplings, Xiao Long Bao, and Shredded Pork with Garlic Sauce. Nate also took the liberty of adding take-out orders of the shredded pork, tofu, and fried rice for Jess, and Scallion Pancakes, Shrimp Dumpling Soup, and Lo Mein for Eve.

Once their meal was done (plates cleared and all), they headed straight to L-Corp.

“We brought you lunch.” Nate sang as he wiggled one of the paper bags at Lena’s secretary as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

Jess smiled as she took the bag from his grasp, catching the aroma of her favorite food when she opened it. “Mmm, thank you.” She looked back at the siblings and zoned in on the youngest, concern replacing the hungry look on her face. “I heard what happened, how are you?”

“I’m…good, I guess?” Maeve shrugged. “I mean, it was a bit trippy waking up in the hospital with Supergirl and people I knew looking over me and then being flown all the way to National City by her.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back and safe.” Jess smiled kindly before getting back to her job and reminded Lena of a conference call with investors from Japan.

“I’ll meet you guys at the lab.” Lena told them as she started to walk away with her secretary when Nate called out.

“Hey, J, am I special now?”

Jess chuckled. “You’re still on about that?”

“Of course.” Nate said with a charming smile, his tone slightly serious. “I did get you your favorites.”

“Hmm…” Jess feigned contemplation before smirking. “Nope.”

Nate returned with a smirk. “But I am making progress, I called you ‘J’ and you didn’t get annoyed.” He pointed out.

“Hey, Nate, stop flirting with my secretary, will you?” Lena interrupted, her tone light as she looked at them with a smug smile of her own- only growing wider as the two blushed and started stammering.

“I wasn’t-”

“He wasn’t-”

Maeve laughed and tugged at Nate’s sleeve. “Come on, brother. You can continue flirting later.” She didn’t wait for any response and pulled him towards the elevator and down to the labs.

“Hello, Maeve and Nate.” Hope’s disembodied voice greeted the siblings.

“Hey, Hope.” They responded simultaneously.

Maeve took the paper bag her brother was holding, confusing him, and held it out to Eve. “I’m, uh, sorry for blowing up the other day…”

Nate and Eve looked at the younger girl in surprise, not expecting that at all. The latter more so and certainly didn’t expect an apology.

“Um, it’s okay. You have the right to be angry.” Eve replied, unsure of what was happening, as she took the bag of food from Maeve.

“Still, I apologize. I saw in your eyes how terrified you were of me. Twice. The day I snapped at you and the first time, when you asked for help.” Maeve sighed, scratching the back of her neck. “I know I have somewhat of an…anger…issue, but I honestly try to keep it under control. I just- I don’t know what got over me that day.”

“Hey…” Nate said softly, putting a comforting hand on his sister’s shoulder. He felt guilty keeping their family’s secret from her, but he and Lena agreed not to tell her. At least not yet, as their dad had mentioned in the book he left for them. It didn’t help their werewolf genes, activated or not, that shit was happening and a full moon was near.

Eve continued to stare in shock for a few more moments before her expression turned soft, seeing the sincerity of the apology and how bad the girl felt. “I’m sorry, too.”

“We lost our parents, Eve. I almost lost my brother. Because of Lex- which I’m pretty sure you already knew.” Maeve continued, swallowing the lump in her throat. “He ordered a hit on them and, until this day, we don’t know why. Lena…her last name alone already put a target on her back. Being associated with Supergirl painted a bigger one. Just by asking for her help, the target got bigger. Something we don’t need. We can’t lose our sister. I hope you find it in you to get through your fear and tell us what we need to know. Help us so we can help you.”

“I…I’ll try.”

Awkward silence surrounded them until Nate cleared his throat. “We got you Scallion Pancakes, Shrimp Dumpling Soup, and Lo Mein. It’s your lunch and dinner. I hope you were able to eat breakfast.”

“Uh, yes, there were leftover from yesterday.”

Nate nodded in response and tugged his sister along to sit with him.

The siblings spent the next hour playing on their phones while Eve sat on her bed, thinking.

* * *

“I hope everyone is still…alive?” Lena voiced out as she got out of the elevator, pausing at the sight before her.

Her brother and sister sitting beside each other, the latter playing on her phone as Nate watched. The thing that surprised her was Eve standing behind them, seemingly interested by the game as well.

“I’ve kept my cool this time, Lee.” Maeve replied indifferently, not looking up from her phone as she played one last round of Battle Royale on Call of Duty. She was the last one alive on her team, Nate died a minute or two ago, and was close to winning first place. All she had to do was stay in the circle and hope the last person of the opposing team died outside of it. That or she sees them and goes for the kill.

The second option happens. The enemy walks past her and she jumps out of her hiding place, a trigger happy smile on her face. She starts starts shooting and is close to killing the enemy until she runs out of bullets. She takes out her second gun, but before she goes for the kill, the person blasts her with a rocket launcher. Killing her instantly.

“Oh, shit.” Nate gasped and Eve mirrored his expression.

Maeve stares at her phone, mouth agape, before putting it down gently on the table and starts cursing.

“Gago! Tangina! What the fuck?! I was so close!”

Lena leaned on the wall across them and quirked an eyebrow. “I see you have kept your cool.”

Maeve took a deep breath, calming herself down. “I meant with Eve.” She replied dryly after a few breaths.

“Speaking of Eve…” Lena drawled out, looking at the woman. “We know who you were working for. Leviathan.”

Eve stilled, her face slightly paled at the mention of the name before shaking the fear away. In the past hour she had decided that she was finally going to tell them everything. Realizing that Maeve was right, just by asking for their help she had painted a target on their backs and a bigger one on Lena’s. If Leviathan was indeed coming for them, it would be better to have them prepared for what’s about to come.

As Eve told them what she knew, Hope analyzed the medallion and translated its markings. She also suggested they ask the DEO and J’onn for help, noting that she would be okay with imprisonment if it meant stopping Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope 2020 is a better year for us all!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Also, what do you think of Maeve/Aristaeus and Nate/Jess?
> 
> Gago and Tangina are Filipino swear words.


	19. Let Them Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reveals her secret to some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Malefic is in the DEO cell, J'onn doesn't get any flashes/visions, but he and Kara still do talk about Lena (off-screen/fic).

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Despite their unease and previous objections, Lena, Maeve, and Nate agreed that bringing Eve into their home will be safer for her, now that she disclosed information about Leviathan. They got her out of L-Corp and into the penthouse without a problem with security L-Corp’s image inducer.

Lena input the code to her place and went in, followed by her siblings. However, as soon as Eve stepped foot inside, they heard a beep and then nothing. The woman took a few steps forward before Lena put an arm forward and stopped her.

“Hope, disarm penthouse security.” Lena said into thin air. They had forgotten to give the AI a heads up back at L-Corp that they were bringing Eve along.

“Are you sure to let Eve Teschmacher in, Ms. Luthor?” The AI asked, surprising the mentioned woman.

“Yes.” Another beep was heard and Lena ushered Eve that it was okay to step inside.

“Hey, I’m heading to bed. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.” Nate said as he stretched his arms.

Maeve followed suit with a yawn.

Lena smiled at her brother and sister. “Get some rest, you two. But before you do, can either of you show Eve the guest room?”

“I’ll do it.” Nate volunteered. He observed Lena play with her fingers and seemed like she wanted to add something.

Maeve noticed it, too. “What is it?” She asked softly.

“I’ll be discussing with Supergirl and the DEO about Eve and Leviathan later, but will it be okay with the both of you if I told them about…us?” Lena questioned hesitantly before continuing. “I’m aware that I said I didn’t want anyone knowing our actual relationship because of how greater the risks are, but-”

Maeve grabbed the CEO’s hands gently, stopping her from explaining further. “And as I said before, I don’t care if they know. Let them know.” Her voice as gentle as her touch. “Heck, have a press conference for all I care.”

Lena chuckled, then turned her head towards their brother.

“Of course, Lee.” Nate smiled warmly before tilting his head. “What about Kara and the others?”

“Kara?”

“Yeah, you know, your best friend? And your other non-superhero or agent friends?”

It took a second for Lena to register they didn’t know about Kara’s other identity. “Right.” She chuckled. “I’ll tell them during the next game night.”

Nate nodded before pulling his younger sisters into a hug. When they pulled apart, Maeve and Nate kissed the top of Lena’s head before bidding her goodnight.

* * *

Lena sat on the couch in darkness, about to text Kara that she needed to talk to her, when the alarm beeped again. She sits still for a bit before sucking in a breath.

“You can come out.” She says indifferently and hears a gun cocking behind her.

“Give me the medallion.” The elderly demanded.

Lena stood from the couch and turned around, keeping a stoic face as an elderly woman held a gun with a silencer in front of her. “I don't think so.”

The woman pulled the trigger, only for the bullet to bounce off an invisible force field.

“I have the most intricate security system in the world.” Lena said smugly. “I know all about Leviathan.”

“No one knows all about Leviathan.” The elder woman said ominously with a smile. “Leviathan is unknowable.”

“I'm not afraid.”

“Maybe not for you.” The woman remarked. “But soon enough you will be.” She says before slowly backing away and disappearing into darkness.

Lena turned the lights back on as Hope informed her the elder was no longer in the building. “She's gone. I've reactivated heightened penthouse security.”

“Thank you, Hope.”

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous to go through with your event at the park, Ms. Luthor? Shouldn’t you postpone it?” The AI suggested.

Lena sighed. “It’s the fastest way to draw out Leviathan.”

* * *

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

Kara and J’onn just finished sparring when she received a message.

**From: Lena** **  
** **I’m on my way to the DEO. We need to talk.**

“What’s wrong?” The Martian asked, seeing the crinkle appear between the blonde’s eyebrows.

“I’m not sure…” Kara frowned. “Just that Lena’s on her way here and we need to talk about something.”

* * *

“Lena?” Alex and Brainy questioned with confused looks as they saw the raven-haired woman walk down the stairs, approaching them.

“Lena.” Kara appeared within seconds and stood beside her sister, J’onn following behind. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Leviathan.” Lena said. “And Eve.”

“Eve?” Brainy asked. “What about Ms. Teschmacher?”

Lena looked around the DEO. “Can we talk somewhere private?”

“Of course.” Kara nodded, already leading the way to one of the glass briefing rooms upstairs.

Once the door closed and everyone was seated (the Danvers sisters sat across the other three), Lena took a breath. “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve been in a room like this.” She tried to joke, recalling when they questioned her about Reign and the Kryptonite.

Instead of a laugh or chuckle, they all grimaced. Especially Kara. That wasn’t a good time for any of them.

“Right, um…” Lena cleared her throat. “Eve asked for my help.”

“What?” Alex leaned forward, staring directly at Lena. “When?”

“More or less a month ago. She was running away from the people she worked for.”

“Wasn’t she working for Lex?” J’onn wondered.

Lena shook her head. “They told her to work for Lex.”

“They? You mean-”

“Leviathan, yes.” The CEO confirmed. “I didn’t know until you mentioned the name and she finally disclosed information earlier.”

“Why are you just telling us this, Lena?” Alex asked, suspicion slowly creeping up on her. As a friend, she didn’t like that she had to ask that question, but it was necessary as an agent.

“Because she knows something about me that only the Luthors and Santiagos knew.” Lena prepared herself to tell them. All their lives, they had to keep it a secret. No one outside their families knew. Mostly by order of the Luthors. The Santiagos didn’t care if the public knew, but respected the other party’s decision. “It was a secret the Luthors couldn’t risk getting out. And after Lex’s incarceration, it was more important to _ me _ that it would remain that way.”

Everyone waited patiently with bated breath as Lena gathered the courage to continue.

“Maeve’s my sister.”

Silence filled the air as they all stared at the CEO. Unsure if they heard it right. Except for Brainy.

“Oh.” The Coluan said, his tone suggesting he expected more from this reveal. “Yes, that.”

All heads turned to him.

“You knew?” Lena gaped at the agent.

Brainy held his hands together as he looked at each person in the room. “Of course I knew. I’m a 12th-level intellect from the future.” He said, as if reminding them of that fact. His face then turned to a slight frown. “You were not supposed to know I knew about that.”

Lena paused, Brainy’s words processing in her head. _ One of these days it won’t be a secret anymore _, she thought before shaking it away for the meantime. “Well, Eve knew and somewhat used it as a threat to help her and I couldn’t have that secret getting out. For Maeve and Nate’s safety.”

“Now that you mention it, you and Maeve do kind of look similar.” J’onn remarked. “Is she Lionel’s as well?”

“No and I’m glad Mavi doesn’t have an ounce of Luthor blood in her.” Lena chuckled lightly. “We shared a mother.”

Alex tilted her head. “And Nate? She’s Maeve’s step-brother, right?”

“I consider him my brother.” Lena smiled softly.

Alex nodded, understanding Lena’s need to protect her siblings. “Now that we’ve established that, what have you learned about Leviathan?”

Lena told them everything Eve told her which, honestly, wasn’t much. But it gave them a little more to go on.

“I also have something they want which gave me a plan. L-Corp has small event tomorrow afternoon at the Greenview Mountain Park-”

“No.” Kara spoke up, her voice stern. The first time since they sat down.

“Kara, I haven’t even finished-”

“No, Lena.” Kara cut her off again. “You’re going to use yourself as bait to draw Leviathan out.”

“Well, yes.” Lena said, unaffected with the blonde’s disapproving look.

The Kryptonian shook her head. “We are not risking your life.”

“Do you have a better plan?” Lena challenged.

“I’ll draw them out. Give me whatever it is they want and let them come to me.”

“They already know I have it.” Lena pointed out. “They’ll know we’re up to something if I hand it to you.”

Kara turned for help from the other people in the room. “Guys?”

“I hate to say this, but Lena has a point.” Alex agreed before turning to the CEO. “What is it exactly that they want from you?”

“An old medallion. It doesn’t have any special properties, I checked.”

J’onn tapped his hand on the table. “If we want to catch Leviathan, we’ll have to go with Lena’s plan.”

“Brainy?” Kara asked, his probabilities were her last resort to dissuade Lena from pushing through with her risky plan.

“There’s a 9.467 chance that it might not work.”

“Meaning there’s a 90.533 chance that it will.” Kara and Lena said simultaneously, one dejectedly and the other with hope.

Lena sighed, her green eyes meeting blue. “Don’t you trust me on this, Kara?”

“Of course I do.” The blonde said with fervor before her expression and voice turned soft. “I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.” Lena’s lips curve into a small smile. “Supergirl will save me.”

“Always.” Kara automatically responded, giving back a small, soft smile of her own.

The two continued to stare at each other until someone cleared their throat. That someone being J’onn.

“It’s late, both of you have work tomorrow.” He said as he stood up, followed by Alex and Brainy.

“Yes…” Kara nodded, pink tint covering her cheeks. “I’ll take you home?”

“I, uh, brought my car, but thank you.” Lena said, her the color of her cheeks mirroring Kara’s.

“Right.” The blonde chuckled awkwardly. “Well, um, I could ride back with you? Make sure you get home safe?”

“Subtle.” Alex coughed, low enough that only her sister could hear.

Kara quickly narrowed her eyes at Alex before turning her attention back to her best friend.

“That would be nice. Thank you, Kara.” Lena smiled softly.

“What are friends for?” Kara replied, making everyone and herself either mentally face-palm or cringe internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?


	20. What Do We Have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Lena have a morning talk before work. Brainy tells Alex, Kara, and Lena about the Earth-Bender. J'onn and Myr'nn have a talk. Kara and Lena arrive at the Fortress of Solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the park a name, because why not. Malefic is not Lena's prisoner and is in one of the DEO's cells instead, but J'onn still wants to save his brother's soul. The Fortress' security system still sounds the alarm and since Lena doesn't have an ulterior motive, the system tells Lena to leave instead, but still does the countdown.

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

“Good morning, sister.” Nate greets Lena as he walks toward her with a metal tumbler in one hand and a cup on the other, filled with freshly made coffee. “How’d it go last night?”

Lena took the cup and gave him a lopsided smile. “Surprisingly well, actually.”

They took a seat on the couch, both having one leg up as they leaned on their backs.

“That’s good.” He nodded before his lips slightly curved downward. “Doesn’t it seem wrong, though? That they knew before Kara?”

“Don’t worry. Kara knows, too.” She said, patting his arm.

Nate looked at her in surprise. “What? How? When?”

“Last night. I told her to meet me at the DEO. I also told them they can tell Kelly, Nia, and James so that I don’t have to do it again during Game Night.”

“We are definitely going to introduce ourselves again at Game Night. This time as your siblings.” Nate grinned. “Well, I’m glad you finally told her and the others. Mavs and I can tell a lot more embarrassing stories about you now.” He teased, taking a sip of his coffee.

Lena softly kicked his leg. “The both of you will not.”

“We’ll see.” He pushed, earning another soft kick. “Okay, okay, we won’t.” A pause. “If we can help it, at least.”

The CEO huffed with a slight roll of her eyes. “The both of you are incorrigible.”

“Since we were children. You should know that by now, Lee.” Nate laughed.

“Whatever.” Lena rolled her eyes again, lips curling into a smile.

There was a short pause before Nate spoke again, softly this time. “Sorry neither Mavs nor I can go to the park later.”

Lena waved her hand with a small smile. “It’s fine, Nate. I’ll just be giving a small speech about preserving the grounds.”

She’s glad they won’t be attending. She didn’t tell her siblings about the plan, knowing they’re going to object. And rightfully so. Lena told Kara and the DEO to stay put, thinking whoever or whatever Leviathan is won’t come if they knew they were going to be ambushed. However, she did promise Kara to push the button when Leviathan shows up.

“We all know how much you enjoy that place to clear your head.” Nate returned the smile. “Speaking of which, have you gone up the trails recently?”

“Not since Lex.” She replied, shaking her head.

Nate frowned, putting a hand on her arm. “We’ll go back there next weekend, yeah? Maybe Kara can join us? I know you guys go to the gym together sometimes.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Lena smiled at her brother.

“Good.” He nods. “No wonder you resorted to those creepy contacts, your head was off.” Nate joked, earning him a nudge from the CEO.

“Go.” Lena scoffed good-naturedly, nudging him again. “Get ready for work.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nate put his tumbler down on the coffee table before abruptly standing up, raising his arm for a mock salute.

Lena shook her head fondly at his antics, watching as he marched to his room.

* * *

** _Greenview Mountain Park_ **

“Thank you all for coming on such a wonderful day.” Lena spoke in front of a podium to a small crowd.

The ground slightly rumbled, Lena remained calm.

“What was that?” A woman murmured, turning her head. The others looked around as well.

“Running these trails has always been my favorite way to clear my mind.”

Another rumble.

“What was that?” Someone asked again, a man this time.

“Did you feel that?” Another woman asked.

Lena chuckled nervously. “It means so much to me that L-Corp can have a hand in preserving these grounds.”

The ground rumbled once more, harder this time, ensuing panic throughout the crowd.

“Go, go, go.” One screams as they all run for safety.

A figure appears from the ground. Dirt turning into a middle aged man. “You have something that belongs to me.” He scowls, moving forward as he goes after Lena.

Lena starts running to the edge of the cliff. She opens the face of the watch and pushed the crest. Rocks explode behind her just as she jumped and Supergirl catches her before she could hit the water.

“Is that-” Kara starts to ask.

“Leviathan.” Lena finished.

Something starts rushing from underground and as a form emerges, Kara uses her heat vision on him. She stops when it goes through him, the man unaffected. He starts throwing rocks and Kara flies her and Lena away before he could hurt either of them.

* * *

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

As soon as Kara and Lena landed at the DEO balcony, the latter’s phone began pinging with messages.

“I’m sorry, it’s probably just the company-”

The apology was cut off when her phone rang, a picture of Nate and her at their graduation lighting up the screen.

Kara only smiled at her, motioning to take the call before approaching Alex and Brainy at the control center.

_ “Are you okay?” _ Nate asked worriedly as soon as Lena answered. _ “I saw the news online-” _

“I’m fine, Nate.” Lena reassured her older brother. “Supergirl saved me.” She smiled at Kara’s direction as she told him.

_ “Are you sure you’re okay? No scratches?” _

Lena rolled her eyes affectionately. “Yes, I’m sure. Really, I’m okay.”

_ “Okay, well, good. You at the DEO?” _Nate asked, though he already had a feeling what the answer was gonna be.

“I am.”

_ “Take care, okay.” _ Nate said. _ “I’ll tell Mavs you’re okay and she doesn’t have to worry.” _ A pause. _ “We don’t have to worry, right, Lee?” _

“I’ll be fine.” Lena reassured him again, the small smile on her face disappearing as she remembered the old woman’s words last night when she said she wasn’t afraid.

_ Maybe not for you. _

Lena begins to worry a little. “But is it okay with your boss for you to leave work early? For Mavi?” She suggests. Knowing the both of them (and Eve) are at the penthouse, where it’s safe, will definitely ease her mind. “I’ll explain to him-”

_ “Already on it.” _ Nate said, his voice soft. _ “Love you.” _

“You, too.” Lena replied before ending the call. She walked towards the control center. “Sorry about that-”

Alex shook her head, an understanding smile on her face. “Nothing to apologize for, Lena.”

Lena nodded, sending the older Danvers a grateful smile before turning to the task at hand. “So, what do we have?”

A video of the middle aged man earlier paused on the DEO screens.

“Thank God for selfie culture. Because of this generation's constant need to livestream everything, we've got a clear image of your attacker.” Brainy says, circling Alex, Kara, and Lena. “And I knew I had seen that face before.” He points before facing the three women. “Do you recall Antioch, 526 AD?”

“It was an earthquake.” Lena answered. “It was the eighth-largest natural disaster in modern history.”

“Precisely. It's good to have you back, Lena.” Brainy praised the genius CEO. He walked closer to the screens again. “A myth was born that this man was the cause. Now, of course, scientists insisted that the natural disasters were natural, but, in an ironic twist of history, they were wrong and the fearmongers were right.”

The paused video of the man goes to the side as several pictures pop up. “Several reliable sources place this man at the scene of the crime throughout history.” Brainy continued. “Pompeii, the Yellow River flood of 1887, the Bhola Cyclone, even as far back as Noah's flood, this Earth-Bender has been spotted.”

“Excuse me, did you say ‘Earth-Bender’?” Alex interrupted.

“How else would you describe him?” Brainy questioned. “He- He literally manipulates the earth.”

“But, wait, Pompeii?” Kara asked. “Noah's flood? I mean, what is he, thousands of years old?”

Brainy nods. “Correct. Which means that he is an alien with powers of longevity this civilization has never conceived of.”

Alex sighed. “No wonder people thought he was a myth.”

“With all this destruction, his existence is still shrouded in mystery.

He's managed to convince the world he doesn't exist.” Lena points out.

Brainy agreed. “It seems so.” He types something on the tablet before putting it out the screens. “The word ‘Leviathan’ occurs six times in the Hebrew Bible. Never once does it appear in any historical scientific literature.”

Alex brought her hands together, a crease forming between her eyebrows. “So how are we supposed to fight a highly secretive, thousand-year-old alien with powers that we have no idea how to beat?”

Brainy pauses, trying to think of something.

“Well, I know one person who spent his life fighting aliens- both real and imagined.” Lena says.

Kara turns to her. “Your brother.”

“I know most of his minor weapons are in Fort Summit, but his truly horrendous ones, they were all destroyed by Superman.”

“That's not necessarily true.” Kara tells the CEO. “A lot of Lex's weapons are in the Fortress of Solitude.”

Lena cluelessly looks at them.

“Oh, it's It's a place Superman created.” Kara explained. “We keep things there that can harm us.”

Something dawned on Lena. “Oh, I remember now. I’ve been there before, during the…Daxamite Invasion…” She finished hesitantly.

Kara gave a curt nod. “Yes…”

“Well, you just go to the Fortress, and I'll give you a list of every weapon that Lex ever created.” Lena suggested, getting back on track.

Kara paused, an idea springing into her head. She opened and closed her mouth before speaking. A light blush forming on her cheeks. “W-Why don't you come with me? I mean, there's no telling what weapons we'll encounter.”

Alex looked between the two as Lena stared in surprise and Kara slightly fidgeted with her hands, her eyes fluttering back and forth to Lena. “And then, Brainy and I will stay here, and we'll continue our search for Rip Roar and this Earth-Bender.” She said, giving her sister a look as she moved closer to the Coluan.

Brainy, unsuspecting of the teasing Director and blushing duo, spoke up. “Supergirl, remember the strongest, most potent weapon is knowledge. So, send me whatever you can find from the Fortress database.”

Kara nods then looks to Lena. “You ready for a road trip?”

“Are you sure me going is a good idea?” Lena asked unsure, following her friend as she starts walking.

“Of course. Why wouldn't it be?”

Lena shrugs, chuckling nervously. “I don't know. A Luthor in the Fortress of Solitude?”

“It's gonna be great.” Kara reassure her with a smile. “But you're gonna need a jacket.”

* * *

** _J’onn’s PI Office_ **

“Father, I haven't been this lost since after I killed Manchester Black. You came to me then. You helped me find myself. I need your help now.”

Jazz music began to play a few moments after. J’onn turned around with a smile, seeing his father stand before the record player.

“J'onn, my son!” Myr’nn laughed as did his son, hugging each other.

“Father. It's good to see you.” J’onn pulled away, a sorrowful look on his face. “I am- I am so sorry. I know now what I did. It was unforgivable. When I wiped your mind of Malefic I committed the greatest sin.”

The older Martian shook his head. “No, J'onn.” He protested. “It was I who failed. All you did was ease your father's suffering. I forced your hand. I take full responsibility. But that's not the reason I'm here, is it?”

“Uh, no.” J’onn responded. “Father, I need your counsel. Malefic came after my family, and history somewhat repeated itself. To protect them, I had to lock him in a cell. Alone. I want to save his soul.”

* * *

J’onn and his father sat on the foot of the staircase.

“The only chance of saving your brother is to let down your psychic shield entirely.” Myr’nn told his son. “Open your mind to him like a flower. Complete vulnerability. Allow him access to your memories and innermost thoughts, so he can see your truth.” He explained.

“If I bond with Malefic he can choose to poison my mind.” J’onn said worriedly. “How can I make that choice knowing that he will most likely murder me and kill everyone I love?”

Myr’nn paused. “Then retrieve the Phantom Zone projector, send him back to isolation…”

“And punish him again?” J’onn questioned, frowning at the thought of it.

Myr’nn put a hand on J’onn’s shoulder. “I'm sorry, my son. In my lifetime, I faced this test.” He recalled. “Should I attempt to reach Malefic and risk the utter decimation of my people, my family, and myself by his destructive power? Or should I lock him away where he cannot harm others? I made my impossible choice. There is no such thing as right or wrong. There is only peace in one's heart, something I never found. The sins of the father are visited on the son. You must make your own choice, J'onn. Then ask H'ronmeer to guide you with your brother. No matter what you decide, I will love you for it. Just as I loved both you and Malefic long ago.”

* * *

** _Fortress of Solitude_ **

“Wow! This is breathtaking.” Lena said as she looked around, amazed. “I know I’ve been here three years ago, but my focus was on other things.”

Kara smiled at her, happy to finally (officially) show her the Fortress. “It's our Krypton on Earth.”

They continued walking further until an alarm went off.

“Intruder! Intruder!” An automated voice announced.

Lena looked at the superhero worriedly. “What's happening?”

“Luthor DNA detected. L-Protocol engage.”

“‘L-Protocol’?” Kara repeated. “No. No, no, no, no, no!”

The automated voice spoke again. “Luthor, leave at once, or the Fortress will take offensive action in ten seconds.”

“She’s not a threat.” Kara yelled.

A panic look appeared on Lena’s face as the countdown began.

“Ten, nine, eight…”

“I'll fix this.” Kara said determinedly, typing on the screen as Lena stood beside her.

“Kara, I’ll just go-”

“Seven, six, five…”

“Come on, come on.”

“Four, three, two-”

The alarms stop blaring.

Kara let out a sigh of relief.

“L-Protocol terminated.”

The superhero turned to Lena with an apologetic look. “Sorry. I had no idea Superman would take such extreme measures.”

Lena shook her head with understanding. “No, if Lex knew about this place, he would do anything or kill anyone to get in here, so…”

“Well, you are not Lex.” Kara interjected.

“And you are not your cousin.” The CEO smiled at her as they continue walking. “We're miles beyond those boys with their sticks and their stones.”

“Yes, we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated :)


	21. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly finds out Alex got involved in an explosion. Kara and Lena at the Fortress of Solitude. J'onn and Malefic make amends.

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

Kelly sat on the chair in the med bay, waiting for Alex to wake up.

A hand reached out with a bottle of water. “Here.”

“Thank you, Nate.” She said, looking up at him. “Not just for the water, but for bringing me here.”

Nate was driving, on his way home, when he saw Kelly and Nia outside with worried looks on their faces and decided to see if he could be of help. After hearing what happened, he offered to bring them to the DEO. Kelly got in the car without a second thought. While Nia, as much as she wanted to come even after multiple messages from Brainy saying he was fine, declined. She didn't have much leeway with time as the other woman, but Kelly promised to check on Brainy for her once she got to the DEO.

“Don’t mention it.” Nate smiled. “I was hoping to see my sister here, but Brainy said she and Supergirl went somewhere…” He said, worry written slightly on his face.

“Mavi?” Kelly questioned. “Why would she and Supergirl-”

Nate chuckled. “No, no, not Mavs. I thought Alex would’ve told you yesterday.”

The psychologist gave a lopsided smile. “She fell asleep right away when she arrived last night.”

Nate takes another seat and sits across her. “Since you haven’t been told, Lena is also my sister.” A look of surprise slowly appears on the psychologist’s face. “Well, she’s actually Maeve’s half-sister.”

“Now that you mention it, Maeve does look like a slightly taller Lena.” Kelly hummed.

“Only our families knew. It was no issue to us, but the Luthors didn’t want that secret to be out in the spotlight and after what Lex did- the first time- Lena was more than determined to keep it that way.” Nate smiled wryly.

Kelly looked at the engineer curiously. “What changed?”

“Leviathan. And I think Lee’s been wanting to tell you guys for a while now.” Nate guessed. “You are her chosen family. I’m glad she has all of you for the times we couldn’t be there for her. Lord knows all the shit she’s been through. And you guys probably know things that me and Maeve don’t. Not that she has to tell us everything- we just need to know she’s okay. Especially now that she’s part of all of this.” He gestured around the room.

Kelly shifted her eyes to her still unconscious girlfriend. “Yeah…”

Nate stood from his seat, looking at his watch. “I have to get going.” He said, putting a hand on Kelly’s shoulder and gave it comforting squeeze. “She’s going to be okay.”

Kelly nods her head slightly, acknowledging him. “Send Maeve my regards.”

“I will.” Nate responded as he walked out.

* * *

Alex slowly stirred awake and Kelly stood up, walking closer to her and held her girlfriend’s hand.

“Kelly?” Alex asked groggily. “What're you doing here?”

“Brainy texted Nia that you were both involved in an explosion. Nate saw us outside and rushed me over here.”

Alex weakly smiled at her. “That was nice of him, but, really, you have- you have nothing-” The director groaned as she sat up. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Kelly began to tear up.

“No, no. No, don't do that. Don't cry.” Alex stammered. “Because if you cry, then I'm gonna cry, and you know I really hate crying at work.” She whispered the last part, making her girlfriend slightly chuckle.

“You should have called.” Kelly sniffled.

Alex agreed, nodding her head. “I should have, I'm sorry. A-And next time, I will. I promise.” She sighed deeply before removing the bed sheet and shifting her body. “Okay.”

Kelly stopped her before she could get out of bed. “Wait. What're you doing?”

“I have to go back to work.”

Kelly stared at Alex incredulously. “You were nearly just blown up, and you have a mild concussion. You can't go back out there until you're 100 percent.”

Alex saw the worry in Kelly’s face. “Okay.” She whispered, smiling at her.

* * *

** _Fortress of Solitude_ **

As Kara and Lena walked further, the latter couldn’t help but think she could use this opportunity for them to talk. True, she accepted her friend as Supergirl- and may or may not have feelings for her- but that didn’t mean Lena stopped hurting over having been betrayed by someone close to her. A number of people, actually. Not to mention the way they treated her during Reign. She knows the two of them let bygones be bygones when they (along with Alex) were finding everything they could about Eve. But that was when she thought Kara and Supergirl were two different people. The fact that she realized it was her best friend who asked James to go behind her back-

“We're almost to the central database.” Kara said, interrupting Lena’s thoughts.

“Assuming the Fortress doesn't attack me again.” The CEO jokes. “Thank you for saving me back there.”

Kara shrugged. “I shouldn't have had to, but it does seem like dangerous saves are sort of our thing now.”

They both chuckled.

“Yeah, it does.” Lena agreed. “Of course, it used to be me being the one that's saving you. Imagine, I thought I was protecting my fragile, vulnerable friend.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“Remember when we went to Kaznia and the jet was crashing? And I was frantic to try and save us, desperate to save my friend before myself Little did I know that that friend could actually fly.” Lena said passive-aggressively.

The superhero looked at her apologetically. “I'm so sorry I put you through that.”

“No, it was impressive how often you saved me without me realizing I mean, you're an excellent actress.”

“Telling you the truth was such a relief, and I'm so glad that now we can be honest with each other and all of that is behind us.”

_ No, it’s not. At least not really _ , Lena wanted to say. Instead, the words died around her throat and said the opposite with a small smile. “Me too.”

“It's this way.” Kara continued leading them to the central database.

* * *

“Is that a polyphasic quantum processor? They've long been theorized, but I had no idea one actually existed.” Lena said excitedly as they approached the thing.

Kara watched Lena’s excited gaze. “It is.” She confirmed, ducking her head slightly when the woman looked at her, mouth agape.

“You actually know what polyatomic anions and quantum entanglement are.” It was a statement, not a question, and Kara looked sheepish. Lena turned to the processor again and gestured to it. “Go on then.”

“My name is Kara Zor-El. I seek information on ancient Earth-bending aliens.”

A hologram of planets showed up as an automated voice responded. “The only alien matching that description comes from a sister planet of Krypton, Jarhanpur. The planet was destroyed after years of civil wars, but five of its leaders fled. One of those leaders has the extraordinary power to bend the earth to his will.”

“How do we stop him?” Lena asked.

“There are weapons in the Fortress armory that can wound him. Weapons thought to weaken Kryptonians. Those created by Lex Luthor, brother of Lena Luthor.”

“Thank you, that's all we need.” Kara said as she heard Lena’s sigh. “Well, we better get to the armory. If there are more of these aliens, we're gonna need a really big gun.”

Kara started to walk towards the armory when Lena chased after her.

“We should warn Brainy.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you mind if I do it? I've never interfaced with a quantum processor before. It'd be a bit of a thrill.” Lena asked, an eager look on her face.

“Knock yourself out.” Kara chuckled as the raven haired woman walked back with excitement.

Lena stared at it in amazement before resuming at the task, pushing a couple of buttons. “Done.” She smiled, walking back to Kara. “Let's go.”

* * *

Kara picked up a weapon in the armory, inspecting it. “This gun is so tiny.”

“Yeah, Lex designed that to fit under his many human hair wigs.” Lena explained.

“Ugh!” Kara grimaced, putting the gun back down.

“So, yeah.” Lena surveyed around the room full of weapons. “Right, so the computer said we need to look for something that will hurt Kryptonians. Seems to be a lot of that in here.” Her eyes landed on a miniature looking naval mine. “What's this?”

Kara inhaled deeply, looking at the object, before answering. “That…is Myriad. My- My family created it.”

“I think I was still in Metropolis when Myriad hit.” Lena recalled. “The news footage, though, it was pretty horrific.”

“And reality was even worse.” The Kryptonian walked closer to Lena. “My Aunt Astra and her husband turned all of humanity into mindless zombies in less than a second. If there is one weapon in this room I could destroy, it would be that one.” She admitted.

“I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories.” Lena apologized, seeing the pained look on the blonde’s face.

Kara shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Lena sensed a little tension and turned around, proceeding to look for the thing they needed. “Oh, well, this could be the ticket.” She said, picking up the weapon. “It's a sonic cannon. It sends concentrated blasts of high-frequency ultrasonic waves at whatever you aim it at.” She explained. “With a few slight adjustments, we can maybe use it to destabilize Rama Khan. I mean, at least long enough to put the power-dampening cuffs on him.”

Kara nodded.

“It was designed for evil, but perhaps we can use it for some good.”

* * *

Kara had been fighting Rama Khan while she left Lena in the armory to continue working on the sonic canon. Rama Khan tried to use his powers, but failed when Kara used her freeze breath to seal the cracks on the Fortress' grounds. It gave her the upper hand since the place is not from Earth.

“Forget about me?” Lena pointed the improved sonic canon at Rama Khan and blasted him, Kara followed suit with her freeze breath.

“You won't survive me again, Kryptonian. And, Luthor, better make sure your sister’s safe.” Rama Khan threatened, grunting, before he punched the floor and retreated underground.

“Lena?” Kara asked, turning to find the woman walking away. “Lena?” She called again.

“Kara, I need to get home.” She said urgently, worry written all over her face. “Now.”

* * *

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Maeve and Nate were playing Diablo 3 on the PS4 when they heard Hope announce their sister’s arrival.

“Ms. Luthor just landed on the balcony with Supergirl.”

The two pause their game and turned their heads to the glass window in time to see the superhero carrying their sister who was cradling a long gun. The blonde gently put their sister back on her feet and Lena handed her the gun. The two spoke for a while before Supergirl flew away with the weapon. Lena punched in the code for the balcony door and came in.

“Is everything okay?” Maeve asked.

“It will be.” Lena replied offhandedly. “Hope, reinforce security.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Nate sensed their sister was distracted. “Hey…”

“Rama Khan, the man who attacked, threatened Mavi after Supergirl and I fought him. I had to get here before anything could happen to any of you.” Lena explained, becoming a little fidgety.

“Eve’s in her room. We’re all here. We’re fine.” Nate calmly reassured her. “You have the best security system and Supergirl on call. Okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

J’onn arrived at the DEO to see Kara and Alex with the sonic canon. He approached them and said what he planned to do with Malefic. The two women were hesitant at first, but agreed at his persuasion and that they go with him.

Almost every agent in the building had their psychic inhibitors on while the trio approached Malefic’s cell, Phantom Projector turned on and in hand as the J’onn entered and the cell’s door closed behind him.

“And now you've come to finish what you started?” Malefic said, not bothering to look at him.

“I have.” J’onn powers the projector off and puts it down. “But I will not send you back to the Phantom Zone, brother.”

Malefic turned to face him. “I spent lifetimes there, brother. Lifetimes of nothing.” He told his brother and continued to speak. “No air, no time, no sight, no smell. Nothing but my heart suspended mid-beat. An excruciating suspense that never stops. A breath you can never exhale.”

Kara’s heart ached as she remembered her time in the Phantom Zone. Alex, sensing her sister’s discomfort, held her hand as they hoped with bated breath that everything will go well between the brothers.

Malefic glanced at the machine. “Is that where you suggest I send you?”

“You can if you wish.” J’onn stepped closer. “But I bring this only now as an offering to show you that I mean it when I say that I have come here to make amends.”

“Liar!”

“Mal, I wish I could've broken you out of that cave when we were children. Found some way to show you…that you were my brother and I loved you!”

“You didn't love me.” Malefic objected, turning away. “You were ashamed of me. You hid me away. Banished me like a monster!” He spun his head to J’onn.

“We were afraid of you. We were all afraid of you. I was afraid of you.” J’onn admitted, trembling as he looked at his brother. “And we were so wrong. I destroyed my honor when I wiped you from our memories. But, Mal, what I did, I did for love.”

Malefic looked at him incredulously.

“Now that I remember, I cannot live with this pain.” J’onn continued. “And so, brother I beg your forgiveness by submitting myself to the bond.” He removed the power-dampening cuffs from Malefic and kneeled on the floor. “Look into my mind, brother.”

“It's that easy?” Malefic mocked. “You hand yourself over to me. I will look with pleasure, brother. Right before I kill you.” He scowled as he walked closer to J’onn.

Alex was ready to put an end to this when Kara tugged at her hand, shaking her head.

“I'm willing to risk everything in order for you to see my truth, my heart, my soul, and my mind.”

Malefic grabbed the back of his head and brought their foreheads together. And he did see everything.

J’onn ground as they pulled apart, falling on his back. A hand reached out to him. It was his brother’s. He took it and Malefic helped him get up.

“I saw.”

With those two words, the brothers shared a heartfelt embrace.

* * *

** _Kelly’s Office_ **

After discussing things at the DEO, Alex headed to Obsidian North.  She and Kelly were having a conversation in the med bay earlier that seemed to be going the wrong way if not for Brainy’s interruption. There weren’t a lot of people in the building since most of them had gone home. Alex saw Kelly standing by her window, looking at the city lights.

“Hey.” She knocked on the glass door.

Kelly spun around. “Hi… I was-”

“No, it's- I know.” Alex stopped her gently. “Um, you have been through an unbearable experience.”

“Yeah.”

“You lost your fianceé, and I can't even begin to imagine losing someone that you love in that way.” Alex walked closer to her girlfriend. “You're just so strong that I didn't I didn't realize that you were still suffering, and I'm really sorry that I wasn't more sensitive to that.”

Kelly shook her head. “No, don't-”

“Just- Just listen.” Alex said softly with a small smile. Pausing, she gathered the words in her head, sitting on the arm of a single sofa. “When you met me, I was just half a person. I was still hurting from my own wounds and you…you helped me heal. You know, from wounds to scars, to just memories.” She gently took Kelly’s hands in hers. “And that's- that's all I want to do for you. Hey, I- I want to help you heal. I want to be with you and face down your fears and do it together. I want to help. You. Heal.” Alex enunciated the last three words.

“And what if that's not possible?” Kelly whispered, her voice trembling.

“Well, I know that it is.” Alex said determinedly as she stood up.

“How?”

“Because you healed me. I meant it when I said that you feel like home.”

“You feel like home, too.” Kelly admitted with a smile before Alex pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've noticed, Lena's breakdown isn't here. But it will be (or another version of it). I might put it in the next chapter or in the crisis chapters.
> 
> I know I mostly wrote this for me, but I do hope you guys like reading this fic :)


	22. Couldn't Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rama Khan recruits Andrea. Lena and Kara have another little moment.

** _CatCo Worldwide Media_ **

Andrea stood outside her office balcony as the cold evening wind surrounded her, somberly staring at a picture of her and Russell.

“Acrata.”

The CEO of Obsidian North gasped in surprise, turning to see Rama Khan.

“I have a job for you.” He said.

Andrea walked up to him. “And I have one for you.” She challenged. “You can tell them to stop sending agents like you with jobs for me. After everything Leviathan has done to me, _ taken _ from me you can tell them that I quit.”

Andrea began walking away when she unexpectedly got shoved and trapped by earth onto the wall of TV screens, her feet no longer touching the ground.

“What are you?” She asked, afraid of what this man could do. He was different from the others.

“What am I?” Rama Khan repeated gruffly, walking closer. “I am Rama Khan, guardian of this Earth, the one who endowed you with your powers. I understand the pain of loss. Obey me and I will offer you a way out.” He paused. “I will also overlook the fact you gave the medallion to the Luthor girl.”

Andrea frantically nodded her head. With a thud from his staff, Rama Khan released her.

Andrea caught her breath and looked at him with a scowl. “Tell me what you want.”

“One last job, then you will be released.”

“And my father? Lena and her siblings?”

“Your father can keep his riches. For what little they're worth. As long as they stay out of my way, I will not touch your petty friends.”

* * *

**** ** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Lena Luthor couldn’t sleep.

The threat of Rama Khan floating around her head. As well as knowing she and and Kara haven’t actually sat down and talked about the whole Supergirl reveal- the latter not knowing Lena already knew before she told her. No thanks to Lex.

“Hope, is everyone asleep?” She asked her AI.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor, would you like me to wake them up?”

“No, no. Thank you.” Lena sighed heavily as she got off her bed and out of the bedroom. She headed straight to one of alcohol-filled cupboards in the kitchen, nursing herself a glass of scotch before walking toward the balcony.

Lena leaned on the railing as she looked at National City, taking a sip from her drink. Hearing the sound of a cape flowing with the wind, she turned her head upwards and saw Kara donned in her Supergirl suit steadily floating above her.

“Hey.” Kara smiled as she landed beside her best friend, giving a quick once over of her outfit. Lena looked soft with her maroon MIT sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. “Couldn’t sleep?” She asked, nodding her head towards the glass with amber liquid perched on the railing.

Lena shrugged halfheartedly. “You could say that.”

Kara observed her. The brunette had a look in her eyes. Something that Kara had recently familiarized to be associated with the Santiagos since they came to the city.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to Mavi, okay.” Kara told Lena as she walked closer, copying the woman’s position and put her hand on top of the CEO’s empty one. “The DEO is doing their best to find Rama Khan- Leviathan- and figure out what their next move is.”

Lena stared at the supposedly comforting gesture (though it also made her heart beat a little faster) before hesitantly looking at her best friend. “Aren’t you supposed to be there, too? In case they figure it out?”

“They have me on comms. And like I said earlier, I’m not going to let anything happen to your sister.” Kara explained, staring into Lena’s green (green-blue?) eyes.

Lena briefly closed her eyes and shook her head, taking her hand back as she shifted her body to face the blonde superhero. “You don’t have to do this, Kara. I-”

“She’s important to you, Lena.” Kara gently put her hands on each side of Lena’s shoulders. “And you’re important to me.”

They stared at each other for quite a while. Both having the urge to kiss the other.

Lena, as much as she wanted to, couldn’t. Not until they’ve had a proper discussion. Not until she finds the courage to tell Kara that it was her who killed Lex. That she knew before the Pulitzer party because, as her brother died, he showed her that Kara was Supergirl.

Kara was about to lean in when Lena cleared her throat.

“We should- uh, we should get inside. It’s getting a little late and we both have work tomorrow.” Lena told Kara, slightly avoiding eye contact.

“Right…” Kara replied, forcing a chuckle. She took out her glasses somewhere from her suit and put it back on her face, the Supergirl suit slowly dematerializing to reveal dinosaur pajamas.

Lena smiled softly at her dino-loving best friend as they stepped back inside. “If only the people could see their hero now.” She teased, shaking off the awkwardness from seconds ago.

“Shut up.” Kara muttered fondly, nudging the CEO.

Lena suddenly stopped in her tracks. “I forgot. Eve has the guest room.”

“Oh, yeah, she’s staying with you.” Kara remembered Lena mentioning it when she told them about Leviathan. “I can bring her to the DEO tomorrow morning if you want.”

“That’s-” Lena paused, pondering at the thought. “So far Eve has behaved herself. But she might have forgotten to tell us some things about Leviathan and is a willing participant for J’onn to look into her head.”

Kara nodded. “Okay.” She looked at the sofa. “I can crash here.”

“Kara, no. That’s uncomfortable.” Lena objected. “You can sleep with me. I mean- Uh, in my room. With me- beside me. Dammit you know what I mean.” She cursed, covering her face in embarrassment.

Kara was blushing as well, her ears and cheeks pink. “Y-Yeah. It’s not like we haven’t done it before. Sharing a bed, I mean, since I don’t have a guest room at my place. And we’ve also done it- share a bed- here before.”

Ever since Kara realized her feelings, she started getting flustered a lot more around Lena.

Lena cleared her throat again. “Right, well, um. Let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but at least we got a supercorp moment :)


	23. The Balcony's Right There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kara sleeps over at Lena's. Maeve and Nate tease their sister. J'onn finds out the Santiago secret. The heroes stop Rama Khan from Pompeii 2.0. An emotional ride with Lena and Nate before one with Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far in this fic. Lots of supercorp moments in this chapter.

** _The Next Day_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Maeve woke up earlier than usual. 4:47 AM, she read, squinting her eyes at the digital clock on her wall. So much earlier. Her brother and sister weren’t even awake yet.

“Why the heck couldn’t my bladder wait until the sun was up?” She mumbled to herself, sighing as she got out of her comfy covers.

Maeve shuffled to the bathroom when she saw Eve in front of it, her hand already on the door handle.

“Oh.” Eve whispered. “Were you-”

“It’s okay, Eve.” Maeve waved her hand. “I’ll go use Lee’s.”

Turning back, she walked to her sister’s room. Lena didn’t usually lock her room so Maeve didn’t need to knock. She turned the handle and to say she was a little surprised was an understatement. To her credit, she didn’t let out any noise that could’ve awoken her sister. Because walking out of Lena’s bathroom was Kara Danvers.

“Mavi.” Kara squeaked quietly. “Um-”

Maeve glanced back and forth between the reporter and her sleeping sister. Well, they were fully clothed so nothing happened. Probably.

“I was going to use the bathroom.” Maeve whispered, a teasing smile creeping through. “But, uh, I think the other one’s free now. Good for you guys.” She gave her two thumbs up.

“No, wait-” Kara tried to explain quietly, glancing at her best friend to make sure she hasn’t woken her.

Maeve ignored Kara and padded backwards, closing the door after her.

* * *

Instead of going back to sleep after the trip to the bathroom, Maeve decided to cook breakfast this time. She made oat waffles and cut up some fruits they had while the coffee was brewing. She also took out a stick of butter, different flavors of syrup (maple, chocolate, strawberry, caramel), kinds of nuts (walnut, almond, pecan, etc…), whipped cream- basically anything and everything you’d want to put on you waffles.

By the time her brother woke up, there were plates and plates of stacked waffles on the counter.

“Lee’s not yet up?” Nate questioned with a tilt of his head. “That’s…unusual.”

“Yeah…” Maeve suppressed a smile as she set up the dining table for four. “Wake her up, will you? Though, I’ll send Jess a heads up in case Lena runs late.”

Nate nodded, turning his heels to Lena’s room. Once his back was turned, Maeve added a fifth plate with a grin.

* * *

Just a little before Nate got out of bed, Kara and Lena woke up to the smell of waffles and, well, facing each other- their legs tangled together under the covers with one of their arms (Kara’s) on the other’s waist (Lena’s) over it. There had been times they woke up like this before. It wasn’t new, but with recently realized feelings (for Kara anyway), it was something worth blushing about.

When she remembered what happened earlier and blushed further, unintentionally burrowing her head into Lena’s neck. Which honestly didn’t help the other woman’s already racing heart.

“What?” Lena asked, trying to calm her heart and quell her blushing cheeks.

Kara lifted her head, but her eyes were focused on something else around the room before she started rambling. “Maeve, uh, came here earlier, wanting to use the bathroom. Someone was probably using the other one so she came here. She saw me walking out of yours and, um, did two thumbs up and I- uh, I… thinksheassumedwegottogetherthenleft.” She rushed and mumbled the last part.

Lena definitely knew where this story was going, but asked Kara to repeat the last part anyway. “You what?”

“I think she assumed we got together then left.” Kara said a little slower this time, her eyes on another part of the room but still not looking at Lena. Yep. Lena knew where that story went. “Oh.”

Funny thing is, neither moved away from the other. Their position was still the same from when they woke up. Until the door opened.

“Hey, Lee, wake up! Mavs made- oh. You know what, I’m just gonna…” Nate threw his thumb backward and proceeded to walk away.

“We should get up…” Lena said awkwardly, untangling herself from Kara.

“Uh, yeah…” Kara followed.

* * *

A flustered Nate walked back to the table where Maeve was already seated, six waffles covered and surrounded with butter, maple, whipped cream, and fruits on her plate. His eyes shifted to the fifth plate.

“You little shit. You knew.”

Maeve finally released her laugh. “Hey, I was just as surprised as you earlier when I had to use Lee’s bathroom and saw Kara getting out of it.”

Nate shook his head, grabbing a plate and proceeded to stack a bunch of waffles and toppings from the counter. “You could’ve given me a heads up? What if I walked in on them?” He scrunched his face as he sat beside his sister. “Ew. I hope I never do. Thankfully they were just cuddled together and fully clothed.”

Someone cleared their throat. Turning to the side, they saw Lena and Kara standing side by side with slightly pink cheeks.

“You’ve got good taste, Kara.” Maeve said nonchalantly, earning a glare from Lena.

“Gaga.” Nate muttered, nudging the girl beside him, though she could hear the snicker in his voice.

“W-What?” Kara stuttered with wide eyes, the pink on her cheeks turning darker.

“Your dino pajamas. You’ve got good taste.” Maeve smirked as she took a bite of her waffle.

“O-Oh. Thanks.”

Lena cleared her throat again, gaining her siblings’ attention. “To clarify all of this…” She motioned to the four of them. “Kara arrived late at night to discuss some things about Eve in behalf of Supergirl.”

Nate hummed, unconvinced. “Mm-hmm. And why couldn’t Supergirl talk to you herself? The balcony’s right there. I wouldn’t even be surprised the next time.”

“She was, uh, a little busy at the DEO. Leviathan and all that.” Kara spoke up.

“Right.” Lena backed-up. “And since it was late, I told Kara to stay the night instead of going home alone. That’s why she’s here. Come on, guys. I’ve told you that Kara and I had sleepovers before.”

Maeve and Nate nodded their heads as if they took her explanation, although their faces showed otherwise.

“And what I saw was…?” Nate asked, daring the two to explain that as he ate breakfast, taking side most coated with strawberry syrup.

“I- That’s- Well.” Lena paused, gathering her thoughts. “That was two very close friends-”

“Seemed more than that to me.” He mumbled to Maeve as he chewed, unaware of Kara’s super hearing.

“-cuddled together.”

“Yeah, okay.” Maeve shrugged, coating the strawberries in whipped cream before putting it in her mouth. “Friends with benefits then.”

Fortunately Nate had already swallowed his food before he started coughing- laughing and coughing.

“Mavi!” Lena chastised, swatting the girl’s arm as her ears turned red.

“Ow!” Maeve laughed through her pain, clutching her previously injured arm.

Kara, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato. “Oh Rao.” She muttered, ducking her head.

Lena crossed her arms and stared at Maeve, unimpressed. “It wasn’t even that hard. Stop being dramatic.”

“Said the actual dramatic one.” Maeve groaned, though still laughing. “You seem to have forgotten I got shot by a stray bullet- laser blaster thingy. I don’t know, the thing that goes pew pew.”

“The thing that goes pew pew!” Nate repeated, wheezing, slapping his hand on his knee.

While Lena’s expression shifted to concern, her arms falling to check on her sister’s arm. “Oh shit. I’m sorry, Mavi.”

“It’s alright, Lee. I’m sorry, too. To the both of you.” Maeve smiled apologetically at them. “That was a little too much. You say you’re not together, then okay, you two are not together.”

As much as Kara tried to suppress it, little bursts of giggles got out of the hand covering her mouth. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the ‘pew pew’ or the sight of Nate laughing by himself while his sisters were having a thing of their own.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kara regained composure, looking at them with an embarrassed smile. “It was just funny to see Nate laughing on his own while the both of you were apologizing.”

Beside Maeve, Nate’s laughter was dying down. “Whew, that was a trip.” He said, wiping off the tears that gathered in his eyes.

“You done?”

Nate stayed quiet for a moment, repeating the words in his head to see if it would make him laugh again. “Yep. We’re good.”

“I hope you like waffles, Kara.” Maeve grinned at the blonde. “They may be a little healthy, though. I made oat waffles. Mostly for Lena Kale-ran Luthor’s benefit-”

“Hey!”

“-but that’s why there’s nuts, syrup, chocolate, whipped cream, and whatever else there on the counter. I also remembered my sister telling me about your insane appetite- which, honestly, shouldn't surprise her. Like, you clearly see the monstrosities in front of us.” She gestures to her and Nate’s plates.

“Impressive.” Kara whistled looking at the siblings’ diabetes covered stacks. “Not close to my level, but impressive nonetheless.”

Nate quirked a brow. “Is that a challenge I hear?”

“Ooh! This seems like something I could get behind.” Maeve said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

“Please don’t.” Lena sighed.

Kara nudged her shoulder, smiling. “I think it’s gonna be fun.”

“Okay.”

Maeve opened her mouth to say something when she saw Lena’s stare. “Burritos?” She suggested instead, quelling her initial ‘whipped’ comment.

“Fine with me.” Kara grinned, excited. “Loser pays for the all the pizza next game night.”

“Deal.” Nate nodded, mirroring the grin on her face.

“Come on, Lena, let’s eat.” Kara said happily, handing the brunette her plate before taking hers and walking to the counter.

The duo comes back a moment later, taking their seats. Lena has two pieces of waffles, slightly drizzled with maple, a small slice of butter, and a lot of fruit. Kara, on the other hand, took one of the untouched stacks that contained ten waffles (there were two left and one that had four) and basically put half of it on the plate she brought. The first plate was more of a fruity-nut mix, while the second was definitely just asking for death by sugar.

Lena stared at the three nightmares in front of her. “You’re all a bunch of garbage disposals.”

“Eh.” Kara shrugged, proceeding to eat her waffles. She then heard light footsteps coming their way.

“Morning- Kara, hi…” Eve smiled hesitantly, stopping a few feet from them.

“Eve.” The reported replied with a curt nod. “Lena said you’re willing to let J’onn enter your mind?”

“I am. Though, if it’s okay with him that we do it here?” Eve asked in a small voice. “I honestly feel a lot more secure here than the DEO. No offense.”

“I can stay with them if J’onn isn’t available this morning.” Maeve added. “If anything goes wrong, we have Hope to warn you guys.”

Kara tilted her head, confused and curious of what she meant. “I don’t think having hope will-”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s shoulder, stopping her before she could finish her sentence. “Hope is the AI I built.”

“Oh…” Kara nodded before the fact that her best friend built an AI dawned on her. “Oh! Lena, that’s amazing!” She beamed at her. Kara then turned her attention back to Eve. “I guess it’s okay with J’onn. I’ll tell him.”

“Thank you.” Eve got her plate and got two waffles, pouring a decent amount of chocolate syrup, fruits, and whipped cream before sitting down.

“Thanks for breakfast, little sis.” Nate ruffled Maeve’s hair, laughing as she swatted his hand away with an annoyed tsk.

* * *

J’onn arrived 30 minutes before Lena, Kara, and Nate left for work. He, Lena, and Eve sat on the sofa, while the siblings and Kara were talking out the balcony. The Martian looked into Eve’s mind and found nothing new about Leviathan while she was working for Lex under their orders. He and the others already assumed she also knew about Kara, but he felt that she wouldn’t anyone. However, he did find a couple of things about the Santiago family and more. He stares at Eve for a moment, knowing she knows that he now knows about them. J’onn then glances at the Santiago siblings out the clear glass. Lena sees this lightly taps his knee, gaining his attention and subtly points to her head to create a mind link between the two of them so no one (Kara) could hear their whispers.

_ “Did you know about Maeve and Nate?” J’onn asked. _

_ “I do.” _ Lena confirmed.

_ “Do they know?” _

_ “Maeve doesn’t.” _ Lena sighed mentally, heavy with guilt. _ “Nate and I don’t want her to know yet. We just want her to live a normal life without having to think about any of it. At least as normal someone with a high profile could be.” _She glanced at her sister, laughing at something Kara said.

Eve remained quiet in her seat, sensing the two were having a _ very _ private conversation.

_ “She deserves to know, Lena. The two of them are probably the last of their species-” _

Lena felt like she gave herself a whiplash when she turned her head to J’onn. _ “What? What do you mean ‘probably the last’? Dad said there were a couple more of them around the world.” _

J’onn slightly grimaced. _ “After Lex found out the truth, he ordered hits on the remaining Lykorians. That was the real reason Lex killed _ _ Fáelán and Nadia. Not the evidence you found. _ _ ” _

_ “Fuck.” _ Lena cursed. Hearing Lex ordered hits was new information to her. _ “Eve didn’t tell me this.” _

_ “She blocked it off.” _ He explained, glancing at the quiet blonde. _ “Families, children…” _

Lena closed her eyes, feeling the ache in her heart.

_ “I…” _

“Everything okay?” Kara asked, opening the balcony door. A worried look on her face when she heard the spike in Lena’s heartbeat earlier, turning around she saw the pained expression on the CEO.

“Uh, yes.” Lena answered quickly, opening her eyes. She glanced at J’onn and Eve, giving them subtle looks. “No new information.”

Kara shifts her eyes between the three, feeling like they were talking about something before she interrupted.

Nate poked his head behind Kara, looking at Lena. “Hey, I’m heading out before I get late.” He turns to J’onn. “Do you need a ride to your office or the DEO? I mean, I know you can fly yourself there, but both are on the way to the brewery so…”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.” J’onn smiled, getting off the sofa.

“I have to get going, too.” Kara said, looking at the clock on the wall. Even if there were two minutes left, she could still get to CatCo on time, but there were people in the room who didn’t know her secret identity.

Lena stood up from her seat. “Let’s go?” She asked Kara. “Frank’s already downstairs with the car.”

“Yeah.” Kara smiled, walking back into the living room.

“See you later, Mavs.” Nate told her as they all left the room, leaving her and Eve alone.

Maeve closed the balcony door and headed for the PS4, turning the game console on. “Rocket League?” She asked Eve, offering her the other controller.

Since apologizing, Maeve tried not to be as hostile as she initially was with her sister’s former lab assistant.

“Sure.” Eve shrugged, taking the controller from Maeve.

* * *

** _National City Tar Pits_ **

“Who's the target?” Andrea asked impatiently, looking around the crowd.

“You're looking at it.” Rama Khan replied, looking at an infoboard.

Andrea followed his gaze, her eyes widening. “A supervolcano?” She questioned incredulously. “No. No, you can't be serious. You'd be killing all of them.”

She gasped as Rama Khan used his staff again to hold her in place, her pupils turning black.

“Extinction level events have been happening since the beginning of time. I should know.” He whispered into Acrata’s ear. “I was here to make them happen.”

“What have these people done to deserve this?”

“Existence is their sin.” Rama Khan said before letting Andrea go. “Don't think of this as the end. Think of this as giving the world a second chance.” He smirked.

Andrea glared at him. “For years I've worked for you, telling myself there was a just cause. No more. Maybe I can't beat you but you don't think Supergirl will?”

That seemed to hit a nerve as Rama Khan scowled. “Supergirl is not a god. I am!” He yelled, stomping his staff to the ground.

The earth began to shake and people ran in panic, clamoring to the exit. Andrea used the situation as Rama Khan got a little distracted and took the staff from him before disappearing.

* * *

Rama Khan chased after Andrea to the DEO as she barely warned them, dragging her back with him underground the tar pits.

“You fool.” He growled, holding the woman by the collar of her suit. “I’m saving this planet.”

He tosses Acrata to a mound of dirt and traps her.

“Ah!” Andrea yelped, squirming to get loose.

Rama Khan approached her. “Now I will remake the earth, as I should have done a long time ago. It's a pity you won't be here to see it.” He lifts his staff and stabs it on the top of the mound, using Andrea as a power source. “But Leviathan thanks you for your service.” He says as he walked away.

* * *

** _Department of Extranormal Operations_ **

“Brainy, I need a status update.” Alex asked.

“I've analyzed security footage of the appearance of the Shadow and of the object she was carrying.” Brainy typed something on the tablet and showed an image on the DEO screens. “It's called ‘The Staff of the Shadow World.’ It is an artifact associated with ancient Mesopotamians, but can also be found in Herculaneum. I juxtaposed our image with historical images of Rama Khan and voilà.” Rama Khan dressed in white holding the staff appeared on the screen. “The two were last seen in the ancient city-state of Pompeii.”

“That's concerning.” J’onn commented.

Brainy nodded. “Indeed. Especially as it seems the energy given off by the Staff can be found in one other place in National City. The building where we assumed Leviathan was hiding.” He typed in the coordinates on the tablet.

“That's across the street from the Tar Pits.” Kara said, looking at the location.

“Also the site of a dormant supervolcano.” The Coluan added. “The last eruption was in the early Cenozoic Era, and was 10,000 times more powerful than Pompeii.”

“Rama Khan's an Earth-Bender.” J’onn stated.

A crease formed on Kara’s face. “So, he's trying to recreate Pompeii in National City.”

“Pompeii times 10,000.” Brainy emphasized.

“Okay.” Alex sighed. “Supergirl, J’onn, I want you to get to the Tar Pits, find Rama Khan and stop him.” She looked at her sister. “You said the Sonic Cannon defeated him the last time, go to the armory and bring that with you. Brainy, tell Dreamer to help with evacuating people out there.”

Kara reached her arm to Alex when she finished giving orders. “We could use Malefic on this.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head. “What if Malefic just decides to change his mind once we free him? J’onn, I know you guys had your moment, but-”

“He's changed.”

“But you don't know that for sure. Rama Khan is gearing up for Pompeii 2.0 and the last thing that I need is a second catastrophe.” Alex told her. “We are running out of time. You need to go.”

“Alex, please.” Kara pleaded.

The director was quiet for a moment. “I- I’ll think about it. But you need to go now.” Alex said as the earth rumbled again, making them lose their balance and grab the table.

Kara sighed, nodding. “I'll get the Cannon. I'll meet you at the Tar Pits.” She told J’onn before she went to the DEO armory.

“I know you both say he’s changed, but… Malefic, he invaded my mind.” Alex told the former director. “He threatened Kelly, and now I'm just supposed to trust him? You know what's on the line. You're the one who taught me how to do this job, and you're the one who's had to make really tough decisions so that people don't die.”

“You have every reason to fear my brother. I can't promise you that Malefic has changed for good.” J’onn replied. “People make mistakes and they do terrible things. We have to let them do better, bring them back into the light. Otherwise what's the point in trying to save everyone?” He said before heading to the Tar Pits.

* * *

** _National City Tar Pits_ **

Supergirl was battling Rama Khan while J’onn was underground trying to remove the staff to stop it from taking anymore of Acrata’s powers. Neither looked good at the moment. Rama Khan had Supergirl trapped under concrete and J’onn, along with Nia after clearing out the civilians, was having a hard time pulling out the staff.

_ “ _ _ One minutes until the volcano explodes.” _ They heard Brainy tell Alex on the comms. _ “Do we let Malefic help, Director?” _

Silence.

“See, that's the problem with you superheroes.” Rama Khan mocked as Kara tried to get out of the rubble. “You align yourselves with the weak. You fight for these humans, but time after time, all they do is destroy everything around them.”

“You're one to talk.” Kara retorted.

The Earth-Bender chuckled. “Oh, I admit, I destroy. But with a cleansing fire. That's the only way to deal with the scourge of humanity. I have been here for millions of years. It's how it's always been and how it always will be.”

_ “Alex!” _ Brainy yelled urgently.

_ “Release him.” _

A few seconds after, Kara saw Malefic fly in and phase through the ground to help his brother and Nia.

The volcano stopped.

“Don't you see?” Rama Khan smiled, unaware that they were successful of pulling out the staff underground. “People never change.”

“No, Rama Khan.” Kara grunted. “You're wrong. People can change. That is what is so beautiful about this world.”

Rama Khan felt the volcano stop rising and turned his head to look as it quickly submerged back into the water. Kara got out of the rubble, flinging the Earth-Bender into the tar pit, freezing it, before smashing her fist on the frozen tar.

Kara heard running behind her, turning her head, she saw J’onn, Nia, Malefic, and Acrata approaching her. “You did it.” She told them. “You stopped the volcano.”

“You knocked his block off.” J’onn smiled.

Rama Khan re-emerged from the pit only to be grabbed by Acrata, both disappearing through the tar.

* * *

** _Lena’s Penthouse_ **

Lena and Nate went home as soon as they could after the almost Pompeii Part 2. Eve and Maeve were in their respective rooms, the latter listening to music while chatting between her friends back in the Philippines and Aristaeus. The older siblings, now changed into their pajamas, were talking in the living room.

“J’onn knows…” Lena said slowly, swirling the glass of scotch in her hand before taking a sip.

Nate sighed, thinking he was right of his assumption earlier when he saw the looks Lena gave the two. “He saw in Eve’s mind?”

“Yes.”

“What did he say?” Nate asked.

“He said Mavi deserves to know.”

“We know that.” Nate closed his eyes briefly. “We just…”

“Want her to have a normal life.” Lena finished, staring at the amber liquid. “But, Nate, with the life that I- we have here in National City and the friends that we have…it’s never going to be normal.”

The older Santiago nodded his head slightly, taking a sip from his glass of milk mixed with Irish cream. “Not to mention our family’s known all over the globe.” He paused, biting his lip. “All we’ve done, all our parents have wanted, is to protect her. Try and make it normal- better for her. Do we want to stop now, Lee?”

She gave him a feeble smile. “We’ll always protect her. We’ll always protect each other.” Lena rested her head on her brother’s shoulder. “But she deserves to know a whole ‘nother side of her. Another culture, another part of who she is. A part of who dad and Nadia were…”

“You’re right… I just- I’m scared.” Nate said in a whisper, finding her free hand and holding it for comfort. “I’m scared that she’ll get angry and hate us. At mom and dad. Scared that she’ll pull away. That her emotions will get the best of her and do something reckless.”

“I’m scared, too. So scared.” Lena admitted, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Mavi might yell at us on the spot or keep it all in until she explodes.” She pointed out. “She might pull away and do something reckless. She’ll be hurting, feeling betrayed, angry, sad, and other emotions in between. But regardless…we just have to be there for her.”

Nate softly hummed in agreement. “Don’t you think it’s funny though? That people think werewolves are a myth, but we’re real and to top it off, we’re alien.” He chuckled, trying to lighten the situation, but his sister didn’t crack a smile.

“Nate…” Lena lifted her head and looked at him sadly, unsure of how she was going to tell him. “J’onn also said…”

“Hey.” Nate said softly, noticing her unease. He let go of her hand and reached for her glass, putting it down on the coffee table along with his.

Lena took a deep breath. There was no sugarcoating this. “He said that Lex ordered hits on the other Lykorians when he found out about them. That’s why he killed them. And that you and Maeve could be the last of your kind. Eve knew about it, but she blocked it off. It was too painful for her.”

Nate stared into his sister's eyes as tears pooled into his. “What?” He asked in a small, broken voice. “That- That can’t be, Lee. I… But dad said… Those that I knew…”

Lena wrapped her arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I know.” She whispered, tears forming. “I know. I’m sorry, Nate.”

His whole body shook as he wracked sobs on Lena’s shoulder, his hand clutching the back of her shirt.

“I’m so sorry, Nate.” Lena repeated, her voice wobbly.

* * *

Lena sat on the floor of her balcony, wrapped in her sister’s old university jacket (that she stole a few years ago) to keep her warm from the cold air. She brought Nate to his room (after drowning their pain in alcohol) an hour ago and tucked him messily to bed, apologizing a couple more times for her maniacal brother’s actions.

_ “Is not your fault, Lena. Stop- Stop beating yourself for it. You…are the best. Out‘f all of us.” Nate slurred before drifting off to sleep. _

Lena sighed heavily as she drank from the bottle of scotch.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked cautiously, landing gently a couple of feet from her, eyeing the almost empty bottle of liquor in her hand.

“Why, s’you can swoop in and save the day?” Lena chuckled bitterly, her Irish accent coming through as she slurred her words. “D’you really wanna know?” She attempted to get up, only to fall back on her butt. “Fuck.”

Kara ignored that small prick in her heart and stepped closer, reaching her arms out to help. “Let me.”

“Can do it myself.” The CEO grunted, swatting the superhero’s hands away. Lena tried again, only to fail again. “Dammit!”

“Can I help you now?”

“Third time’s the charm, Supergirl.” Lena glared at the still reached out hands. “You’ll see.” She put the bottle of scotch to the side and tried again.

Kara did see. She saw her land on her butt once more. “Now?”

Lena scoffed. “Don’t even know why I wanted to stand up in the first place. The floor ‘s nice.” She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Kara frowned before sighing and sat on the floor with her. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” She asked, though she had a feeling what the answer will be.

Lena bit her lip, briefly closing her eyes. Today had been stressful and emotional and she’s already a drunken mess. It was now or never. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on a word. “You.”

A pang shot through Kara’s heart. “It’s the Supergirl thing, right?” She asked in a small, timid voice.

“Part of it.” Lena nodded, taking a deep breath. “But first you should know I knew. I knew b’fore you told me.”

“What? I thought- How long had you known?” Kara asked, slack-jawed.

“The day I killed Lex.”

“What-”

“‘twas me that killed him.”

Kara stared at her in shock. Shaking her head, she spoke. “Lena, you didn't kill Lex, that was me. I- I watched him. I saw him fall. I think you’re too drunk.”

“I am drunk, but what I’m saying ‘strue. You saw ‘im fall, but did ya see him land? See ‘im die?” Lena asked, grimacing. “I did, and let me tell you, ‘twasn't pretty.”

“That's impossible.”

Lena laughed darkly. “Anything ‘s possible when you're a Luthor. Lex used his transmatter portal watch. I knew ‘xactly where he'd go.” She narrowed her eyes at the ground, recalling details. “To the cabin we loved when we were children, so I was there waiting for him. I… I had the gun ready, loaded. I coul’ feel the weight’f it in my hands. Every fiber in my being rebelled, but I… I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to because if Lex lived, the world wouldn't be safe, my friends wouldn't be safe, my siblings wouldn’t be safe.” Her voice trembled, tears ready to fall.

“Lena-”

“So, I forced myself to pull the trigger. I… I shot my own brother in the chest. His final words t’me were that I was a fool, that my best friend, that every friend I had was lying to me. With his dying breath, he told me that you were Supergirl.”

Kara put her hand on top of her hurting friend. “Lena, you have to believe me, I never meant to humiliate you.”

“No.” Lena pulled her hand away, but didn’t attempt to move elsewhere. Something Kara found optimistic about. “I mean, I do know, but… When I came to this city, I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and then I met you. Mavi and Nate told me to give you a chance and I did. You chipped away at my armor with your warmth and your earnestness, and you convinced me to trust in people and friendship again, and against my better judgment, I did. All the while telling you about my Achilles heel: betrayal. I confided in you that everyone in my past had betrayed me. About how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you. I spelled it out to you over and over again, essentially begging you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that, once again, I was a fool. You reassured me ad nauseam that you would never lie to me, that you'd never hurt me. And all the while, there wasn't a single honest moment in our friendship.”

Kara shook her head. “No, no, that is not true-”

“No!” Lena whispered harshly, forcing herself to get up and finally succeeding. “I killed my brother for you, for our friends! Don't you understand what you've done?” She cried.

The superhero got up on her feet, tears falling on her cheeks. “When you found out, why didn't you come to me right away? So, I could explain.”

“‘Explain’? Yeah?” Lena mocked, the alcohol coursing through her veins, unable to control they things coming out of her mouth. “I was so hurt, Kara. Especially when I realized that it was my best friend who asked James to break into my lab, my best friend who thought I would use kryptonite to hurt her, that it was you who saw me as another Luthor.” She whispered brokenly.

“I’m so sorry about that, Lena. For all of it.” Kara sobbed. “If you hate me so much, why- why not out me at the Pulitzer party?”

“I don’t… I don’t hate you, Kara.” Lena bit her lip, wiping her tears away.

A spark of hope ignited within the Kryptonian. “You don’t?”

“I never could.”

A small smile slowly broke out on Kara’s face. “Lena, I-”

“But I meant what I said the first time, Kara. Things aren’t going to be the same between us. If they are, or will be, it’s going to take time.” Lena reminded her, Kara’s smile slowly curving downward. “Whatever I feel for you, whatever it is that we have, isn’t going to change or rush the process.” She said before she could stop herself. “Fuck alcohol.” She whispered, slapping a hand on her mouth.

Kara couldn’t help herself as the frown slowly turned into a smile again. Slightly wider this time. However, she knows that’s a conversation for another day. Preferably sober.

“Stop smiling.” Lena said, attempting at a scowl, but failed with her darkening cheeks.

“I’m- I’m not. See.” Kara replied, her lips forming a thin line, her cheeks turning pink.

“Whatever.” Lena muttered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm as a strong gust of wind passed them.

Kara noticed this and removed her cape, wrapping it around Lena. “Let’s get you warm.”

She brought Lena back inside, guiding her to sit on the sofa before bringing her a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Lena mumbled, clutching the cape, enjoying its warmth as she sipped some water.

Kara noticed the half-emptied bottle of Irish cream. “How much did you drink?”

“That was Nate’s.” Lena said, sighing. “He… He’s had a rough day. We both had.”

Kara nodded, slipping her hand over Lena’s free one. “I’m really, really sorry, Lena.” She whispered.

“I know…” Lena replied softly, watching as the blonde’s thumb ran across her hand.

They stayed like that for a moment until Lena yawned, making Kara chuckle fondly.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Kara said, helping Lena to her feet.

“You know I can walk.” Lena quirked a brow when the blonde attempted to carry her. “I may still be a bit drunk, but I can still get to my room.”

Kara started blushing again. “Right. Sorry. Um, I’ll just…make sure you don’t fall.”

The duo arrived safely to Lena’s room without incident.

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena said as she returned the red cape and lay down on her bed, eyes slowly falling shut as soon as her head hit the pillows.

“Goodnight.” Kara smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair from Lena’s face before quietly leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> "Gago/Gaga" could be used when somebody says/does something stupid/idiotic/crazy. It could also be used to call someone who's being ignorant or an asshole.


	24. Before The Crisis Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Nate wake up with a hangover. A secret gets out. The siblings are either in denial or oblivious dumbasses. Maeve and Andrea have a little chat. Maeve opens up to Nia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the last two parts of CoIE and wew. I did enjoy some parts of the whole crossover (especially 4 & 5), but overall it was okay. Though I do have to rewatch all of them again as I have other plans as this story reaches that point.

“What the…” Lena groaned, sitting up as she put a hand on her head- a splitting headache coming through before she rushed to the bathroom.

“Hey- oof.” Maeve scrunched her nose in disgust, walking in the room with a cup of hot coffee, when she heard her sister vomiting in the toilet. “One of the reasons I never let myself get drunk.” She mumbled to herself, putting the cup on the bedside table before going into the bathroom. “Just let it out, Lee.”

Lena felt a hand run soothing circles on her back. “Maeve-?” She asked when another wave of vomit hit. “Fuck.”

“Guess this is what you and kuya get for drinking without me.” Maeve teased.

“Shut up.” Lena moaned, clutching the toilet seat. “Stop yelling.”

The young Santiago scoffed. “I’m not yelling.”

“What time is it?” Lena asked, slowly getting up, using the toilet bowl to lift herself up.

“Time to eat brunch.” Maeve said, helping Lena back on her feet. “Don’t worry about L-Corp. I’ve already contacted Frank earlier to take the day off because I will be the one driving you and Kara told Jess to push whatever you had this morning to later in the afternoon or tomorrow.”

“Kara what?” Lena asked, washing her face and mouth in the sink. “And how’d you even know we were drinking?”

Maeve handed her a face towel. “Kara left me a message this morning to check on you and kuya since the two of you were very drunk, said you sent her a long drunk message.” She chuckled.

Lena squinted her eyes, trying to recall what happened. “Text…? What? I didn’t- oh.” And suddenly events of last night flashed through her head. “Oh.” She repeated a little louder this time.

“It was that bad, huh?” Maeve commented, bringing her sister back on her bed and handing her the coffee. “Here, might help your brain start working again.”

“Thanks.” Lena said, still processing the things she told Kara last night.

“Your brother is awake.” Hope announced.

“Thank you, Hope.” Maeve glanced at her preoccupied sister. “Food’s on the table so just head out when your brain starts functioning again. I’ll go help out kuya.”

Once Maeve left the room, Lena grabbed her phone from the table and saw a message from Kara.

**I don’t know how much you remember from last night, but I hope your hangover isn’t that bad. I already told your sister to check on you and Nate with an excuse that you drunk messaged me (I hope that’s okay? I didn’t know what other excuse to give her a heads up on the sudden hangover fest). Anyway, I also told Jess to push whatever you had planned for today to later or tomorrow since I know you’re going to work once you feel better. Though Mavi and I agree you should definitely just move everything tomorrow and go back to sleep. Don’t work too much today!**

Lena blushed as she read through the message. It wasn’t the first time Kara witnessed her drunk, but she appreciated every time she checked in on her.

**To: Kara  
** **Thank you.**

**Can we talk later?**

She bit her lip nervously while she waited for a reply. Thankfully it didn’t take long.

**Of course!**

**Just tell me the time and place.**

* * *

“I’m _ so _ glad it’s my day off.” Nate sighed in relief, taking a bite from his second burger.

Maeve was too lazy to cook and clean dishes that she ordered Big Belly Breakfast Burgers, fries, and milkshakes for everyone. Three burgers, two large fries, and two vanilla milkshakes each for her and Nate. Lena and Eve had one burger and milkshake each, the former having strawberry while the other chocolate, and also shared the fries between them.

“Why’d you guys get drunk anyway?” Maeve questioned, taking a sip from her straw. “And not include me to your drinking sesh? Or Eve?” She pointed to the blonde who was quietly eating her food.

Eve had an idea as to why, but suspected their sister didn’t know nor was it was her place to say anything.

“I had a rough day at work.” Lena answered convincingly. “Meetings with frustrating, angry, misogynistic businessmen.”

Maeve quirked a brow. “Frustrating enough to get shit-faced?”

“Yep. I didn’t want her drinking alone and we didn’t want to take you away from your friends so…” Nate replied as he avoided eye contact which, fortunately, Maeve did not notice. He couldn’t use anything about the brewery in case Maeve would ask Aristaeus about it who would then ask his dad. “Anyway, yeah, it was that bad. And so was the hangover.”

Maeve hummed. “Well, it’s a good thing I read Kara’s message before the two of you woke up.”

“Kara?”

“Yup. Apparently our dear sister drunk messaged her last night.”

Nate’s lips curved to the side. “What’d you tell her, Lee?”

Lena’s cheeks turned pink. “Nothing.” She mumbled, bringing a few fries to her mouth.

“What do you think Eve?” Maeve asked her. “I’m sure you’ve witnessed a couple of their _ friendly _ interactions.”

“Uh…” Eve shut her mouth the moment she saw the CEO’s glare. “I said I would be loyal so I’m going to do that.”

“Thank you.” Lena said appreciatively before smirking at her siblings.

Maeve shrugged, accepting the former lab assistant’s answer. “I’m not even gonna complain about that.”

“Same. Good choice, Eve.” Nate said, pointing a fry at her before eating it. He began to put his untouched burger and fries into an empty paper bag.

“For later?”

“For Jess?”

His sisters asked at the same time. The blush on his cheeks gave them the answer.

“Why don’t you just ask her on a date?” Lena asked with a knowing smile and Maeve bobbed her head in agreement.

“Why don’t _ you _ ask Kara on a date?” Nate rebutted, one eyebrow raised. “It’s obvious the two of you like each other.”

“We-”

“And don’t say you don’t or she doesn’t.” He said before she could deny anything. “Everyone sees it. Everyone but the two of you.”

Lena wanted to say that she and Kara see it. They saw it. Last night. It just needed a little help from alcohol. Instead she just let out a resigned sigh. “I- That- It’s _ complicated _ …and we aren’t talking about me. We were talking about _ you _ and Jess-”

“Hey, would you look at the time.” Nate looked at his smart watch, cutting her off. “Time for you and Maeve to get ready and head to L-Corp. Finish your food and go, chop-chop.”

The two sisters rolled their eyes at him, complying anyway since he was right about the time.

Maeve gave Eve a playful look. “Are you okay with my brother for company?”

“I think I can manage.” Eve chuckled.

Nate scoffed. “Excuse you, I am great company. Eve, you and I will be playing Rocket League so that we can beat Mavs and Lena.”

“The four of us have never played together and the last time Lee played that game she sucked.” Maeve pointed out, shrugging when Lena threw the crumpled burger wrap at her.

Eve laughed at their antics before excusing herself to the bathroom.

“Hey! Just you wait ‘til I get some practice.”

“Better start practicing, you’ve got a long way to go.” Maeve teased only to be hit with another wrap again. “I’m kidding. I love you.” She looked at her watch, the same as her brother’s, before standing up. “Let’s go. I told Nia we’d hang-out after I drop you off.”

Now it was Nate who had a teasing smile. “You mean National City crush numero dos?”

“I- Wha- Shut up.” Maeve spluttered, tossing the burger wrap Lena threw at her to his head. “I don’t have a crush on her.”

“Your blushing face says otherwise, sister.”

“Mavi, you never told me you have a crush on Nia.” Lena remarked, surprised with this new information.

“Because I don’t.”

Lena turned to look at their brother for the truth.

“Right. Sorry.” Nate apologized, though not with not much sincerity. “Not anymore, I mean.”

Maeve grumbled, her cheeks turning redder. “I didn’t- don’t have a crush on Nia.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Lena stared at her unconvinced. “Really?”

“Okay, maybe I did.” Maeve finally admitted. “But!” She said quickly before either of her siblings could interject. “But that was before I got to meet and know her. It was just a tiny little crush when you were showing pictures of your friends and talking about them, a ‘happy crush’ if you will. A crush with no feelings attached for those of you who don’t know what that means. She’s just really pretty, okay. And I’m glad that I don’t have it anymore nor did it grow into an actual crush. Saved me from feeling any hurt or jealousy because of her and Brainy and we all know I’d never get in between those two or any couple.” Maeve finished her ramble by hitting Nate on the arm. Hard.

“Ow!”

“That was supposed to be between us.” She hissed.

Nate looked sincere this time. “I’m sorry.”

Lena looked at her with a sad expression. “You didn’t want me to know?”

Maeve’s eyes widened, backtracking. “No, no- it’s just that you and Nia are friends. I know you would never spill any secrets unless necessary. I just didn’t want you feeling bad for me in case the crush grew and I was pining for someone unavailable.”

“Well, I’m glad you don’t have feelings for Nia. I’d hate to see you hurt.” Lena said, moving to hug her.

“I second that.” Nate piped as he joined in the hug.

Despite what the older siblings said, they internally grimaced. Once they tell Maeve the truth and she finds out they’ve been keeping it from her, she’ll be hurt.

“Alright, alright, enough of this. We’re running late.” Maeve said, pulling away.

“Wait, if Nia is number two, who’s number one?” Lena asked.

“Was. She also doesn’t have a crush on numero uno anymore.” Nate corrected. “She had a crush on S-”

Maeve slapped a hand on his mouth, smiling not-so-sweetly at him. “I think you’ve said enough, brother.”

* * *

** _L-Corp_ **

“Delivery for Ms. Huang.” Maeve skipped out of the elevator and to the secretary’s table as soon as she and Lena reached the floor.

“Thanks, Mavi.” Jess smiled, reaching for the Big Belly Burger bag.

“You’re welcome, though it’s not from me.”

Jess saw the written note on the bag.

**You’re welcome, J.**

**\- Nate**

“Well, thanks anyway for bringing it.” The secretary blushed.

“Why don’t you two just go on a date?” Maeve asked with no shame. Shrugging innocently when Lena lightly slapped her shoulder.

The blush on Jess’ cheeks turned darker. “We’re just friends.” She mumbled, ducking her head.

“I don’t know who’s worse. You and my brother or Kara and Lena.” Maeve wondered out loud, earning another light slap from her sister.

“Oh, Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers are certainly the worse.” Jess said indifferently.

Maeve laughed. “Okay, yeah, they are.”

Lena stared at them. “You’re aware I still feed you, right? And you still work for me?” She asked albeit no malice in her tone.

“Eh, Jess has been with you since day one and is one of your best employees. You won’t do anything bad.” Maeve pointed out. “And you love me too much to kick me out even though kuya and I almost have as much money as you to get our own place.”

Lena rolled her eyes before she shooed her sister toward the elevator. “Whatever. Go hang-out with Nia.”

“I’ll be here by 7 o’clock. I don’t care if you’re not yet done with a couple of paperwork or whatever. You need to rest. I mean it.”

“Yeah, okay.” Lena rolled her eyes playfully.

Maeve poked her tongue out at the CEO once her back was turned. Jess chuckled at the girl’s childish behavior before reminding her boss about the 3 o’clock conference call with the overseas investors.

* * *

** _CatCo/Obsidian Building_ **

“Nia, hey.” Maeve smiled warmly at the reporter as she walked up to her desk. “You ready?”

“Yep, just waiting for this file to send.” Nia said, double checking her desk and bag before she leaves.

Kara approached the two. “Hi, Mavi. How’s Lena and Nate?”

“Better.” Maeve replied. “Thanks for leaving me a message.”

“Of course.” Kara smiled, giving small nod.

“Kara, can you- Mav- Maeve. Maeve, um…hi.”

Maeve turned to the owner of the voice and sighed. “Andrea.” She replied curtly.

“Can we talk?” The new editor-in-chief asked hesitantly, pointing her thumb back to her office. “In private?”

Crossing her arms with a wary expression, Maeve asked. “Why?”

“Please?”

Maeve pursed her lips, considering the thought. “Fine.” She dropped her arms and turned to Nia and Kara with an apologetic smile. “Excuse me.” She said before following Andrea to her office and closed the door behind her, stopping a few feet away from Obsidian North’s CEO.

“Can I get you anything?” Andrea offered. “Water? Juice? Scot-”

“What do you want, Andrea?” Maeve asked impatiently.

Andrea stood quiet for a moment. “I…uh- I just wanted to know how you were doing. If you were okay.”

“I’m doing well. If that’s all you wanted to know-”

“I’m really sorry, Maeve.” Andrea stepped forward and reaching her hand in an attempt to stop her former friend from leaving. “I didn’t want any of you to get involved.”

Maeve squinted her eyes at the older woman, her blood slowly boiling. “And yet you got us involved anyway. You know, Lena was considering letting you back into her life.”

Andrea was caught off guard. “W-What?”

“The night you came to the penthouse, after you apologized and explained why you betrayed her, she wasn’t just willing to forgive you.” Maeve expounded, restraining her anger as her heart beat faster. “She was considering starting over with you, become friends again. The thought crossed my mind before, too, since you’re my new friends’ boss.” She said indifferently before scowling. “But then you pulled that shit.”

“Maeve…” Andrea whispered. “I-”

“You can keep your apologies to yourself.” Maeve growled at her, turning around to pull the door open. “I’ll tell Kara to come in. You were asking for her before you saw me.” She said before walking away.

* * *

“What do you think that’s about?” Nia wondered, looking at Kara, once Maeve left to follow their new boss. “You know, when Maeve came to help me with the Bento boxes, Andrea passed by my desk and saw her. She called her ‘Mavi’ and Maeve was so cold to her. Seems like there’s a lot to unpack. Old history.”

“Lena, Maeve, and Nate did mention knowing Andrea from way back. Lena and Andrea seemed fine. I mean, she did sell CatCo to her…” Kara replied, trying to figure out why her best friend’s sister is so hostile to Andrea. “But Mavi and Nate did seem to not like her when I had mentioned her name before.”

“You’re the one with super hearing.” Nia whispered, gesturing to the closed office. “Find out what they’re saying.”

Kara shook her head, trying hard not to do exactly that. “I don’t think Mavi will appreciate it if we knew before she told us, nor will her siblings.”

Nia tapped her fingers on the desk, closing her laptop after the file was sent. “Right…”

Hard as Kara tried, she heard Maeve’s heart beat faster. As well as the rest of the conversation.

_ “She was considering starting over with you, become friends again. The thought crossed my mind before, too, since you’re my new friends’ boss. But then you pulled that shit.” _

_ “Maeve… I-” _

_ “You can keep your apologies to yourself. I’ll tell Kara to come in. You were asking for her before you saw me.” _

“Hey!” Nia whispered harshly. “You _ are _ listening. What are they-”

“Mavi, hey!” Kara exclaimed, abruptly cutting Nia. “Is everything okay?” She asked, concern written all over her face.

Maeve took a deep breath before answering. “Uh, yeah. It’s fine. I’m fine. Um, I think Andrea needed you for something before she talked to me?”

“Uh, okay.” Kara said.

“Nia, you're good to go?” Maeve asked.

“Yeah.” Nia stepped out from her desk and carried her bag. “Let’s go.”

“Bye, Kara.” They said in unison, waving at her before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

** _Archer Café_ **

Surprisingly, it was a slow day for the café and didn’t have a lot of people around nor were there customers standing in line behind them. Something Maeve appreciated at the moment.

“Hey, Ari.” Maeve smiled at her friend when it was her and Nia’s turn at the counter. “Can I have a-”

“Cheesesteak sandwich with fries and iced butterbeer latte, large.” Aristaeus finished for her. “Sorry, um, you just look like kinda look like you had a bad day and needed your favorites.” He said with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

Maeve chuckled shyly. “Not a bad day, but, uh, an unpleasant convo with a former friend. Though, you did nail down my order.”

Aristaeus shrugged. “I remembered what you like.”

Nia brought a fist to her mouth and cleared her throat, interrupting the two, a small smirk on her lips.

“Oh.” Maeve almost forgot Nia was with her. “Ari, this is Nia.” She introduced.

Aristaeus nodded, recognizing the friend when Maeve was admitted at the hospital. “Right, I was leaving when she and another friend of yours arrived.”

“Yep, the other one was Kelly. Nia, this is Aris-”

“Aristaeus Drake. Son of Reyna and Elliot Drake, owners of this café and Drake Brewery.”

Aristaeus looked at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Um…”

“Nia works for CatCo.” Maeve explained, her expression going from slightly impressed to unsurprised.

“Ah, I see.” Aristaeus replied, remembering his parents were interviewed a few years ago. “Well, what will you be having?”

Nia stared at the menu for a moment before looking back at him. “What do you recommend?”

“Our Archer specialty sandwich and mozzarella sticks.” Aristaeus answered without missing a beat.

“Alright. I’ll have that and a medium sized iced caramel macchiato.” Nia said with a smile.

Aristaeus called out their orders to the other employees so the food can be prepared right away.

“How much is our total?” Maeve asked, hand already taking out her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans.

Aristaeus shook his head. “It’s on me.”

“What? Ari, no-”

“Ari, yes. Don’t worry about it, Brie.” He shrugged.

Maeve blinked a few times. “But…”

“But nothing.” Aristaeus smiled softly.

Nia stepped back quietly and stood watching the two go back and forth with a shit-eating grin that neither noticed. Fortunately no new customers have come in yet and the ones who were already there were too busy or focused on what they were doing.

“You remember who I am, right? I _ can _ pay for our food.”

The boy laughed. “Yes, Gabrielle Maeve Santiago, I remember who you are. And you know who _ I _ am. Seriously, though, this is on me.”

“Okay, um, thank you.” Maeve said bashfully before she and Nia left to go sit on the secluded corner of the café.

“He totally likes you.” Nia squealed as soon as they reached the table.

“Ari?” Maeve asked with a tilt of her head.

Nia rolled her eyes. “Duh. Who else?”

Maeve chuckled, though a light blush tinted her cheeks. “We’re just friends, Nia.”

“Oh my god.” The reporter groaned. “You and your sister are dumbasses. I wouldn’t be surprised if Nate was one as well.”

“Hey!” Maeve frowned. “I may have my moments, but my siblings are a special breed of dumbass. Both clearly have their feelings reciprocated by the people they like, yet they’re blind or oblivious as heck and vice-versa.”

Nia’s look became curious. “Do I know who Nate likes?”

“Jess.”

“Ooh! They’d make a cute couple.”

“They would be if they’d just admit that they like each other.” Maeve sighed. “Same goes for Lee and Kara.”

“I know right!” Nia agreed, lightly slamming her hand on the table. “Do you have any idea about the rumors going around CatCo?”

“I don’t think my sister has mentioned anything about them.”

“The rumors go way back.” Nia said, trying to remember them. “I think the earliest would probably be when Lena went to the office and personally asked Kara to go with her to the gala.”

Recalling that particular gala, Maeve nodded. “I’m surprised the tabloids haven’t written anything about them.”

“Heteronormativity.” Nia shrugged.

Maeve made a face. “True.”

“Excuse me, ladies. Sorry to interrupt.” Aristaeus said as he placed their orders on the table.

“Oh. I could’ve went to the counter and gotten the tray myself.” Maeve told him.

Aristaeus just smiled. “It’s cool, Brie. It’s a slow day and the two of you seemed to be engrossed with whatever you were talking about.”

Maeve didn’t really know how to respond to that. “Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Aristaeus nodded, still smiling. “Enjoy.”

“Yeah, you’re the same kind of dumbass as your siblings.” Nia mumbled after the boy left, seeing him make heart eyes at her friend.

Maeve gave her the stink eye. “I heard that.”

“Come on, Mavi, that boy’s into you!” Nia exclaimed in a whisper.

“He’s just being a good friend.”

“I’m being a good friend and telling you that he obviously likes you. He even calls you differently. Why does he anyway?”

Maeve rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into detail. “Shut up and eat your food while it’s still hot.”

“When Aristaeus asks you on a date, you owe me lunch.” Nia said with a cheeky grin before taking a bite of her sandwich. Her eyes widened with delight. “Damn, this is good.” She got a mozzarella stick and took a bite, gaining a similar reaction.

“You wanna try mine?” Maeve laughed. “Hey, you can bring Brainy here sometime.”

Nia nodded, switching their plates, and tried the cheesesteak sandwich and fries. “Yours is good, too, but their specialty sandwich has my heart.”

“Oh wow. I think you may be right.” Maeve moaned as she bit into the food, savoring the flavors in her mouth. She switched their plates back before she could take another bite from Nia’s. “Cheesesteak will forever have a hold on me, though…” A wistful smile on her face.

Nia reached her arm out to lay her hand on Maeve’s. “Hey…” She said softly.

“It was my dad’s favorite.”

“I bet he’s looking over you with a big smile on his face right now. Him, your moms, and grandparents.”

Maeve chuckled, an image popping into her head. “Yeah, I can see that.”

They continued eating their meals, switching topics every now and then.

* * *

“Why ‘Lee’?” Nia asked, taking the last bite of her mozzarella stick.

Maeve shrugged, putting the last of her fries into the remaining sandwich. “I’m not sure. I just know I’ve been calling her that ever since. What I do know is she only allows Nate and I to call her that. I asked if any of you guys did since I haven’t heard any of you mention it and she just had this look on her face. It was like a ‘meh’ face, y’know?” She laughed.

“I guess it’s a nickname she wants just the three of you to use.”

“Probably.” Maeve hummed, finishing the rest of her meal.

“I have another question.” Nia began hesitantly. “But you don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable.” She added in a rush.

“Shoot.”

“What’s the deal with you and Andrea?” Nia noticed her friend still for a moment. Shaking her head, she waved it off. “Nevermind. It’s not any of my business-”

“No, no, it’s- it’s okay.” Maeve stopped her, smiling ruefully as she regained composure. “She used to be my friend. She was my sister’s best friend.”

“What happened?”

Maeve stared at their empty plates with furrowed brows. “Andrea broke her heart.”

“Oh.” Nia said in surprise. “Were they…?”

Maeve chuckled humorlessly. “No. Lee was oblivious even then. She only realized her feelings after the fallout.”

Nia stayed silent, waiting for the other girl to continue.

“There was this…item, a medallion, that our mom used to tell her. It meant so much to Lena because it meant a lot to our mom and she believed that medallion could help her bring Lex back before spiraling further into madness.” Maeve smiled sadly. “He and I weren’t close, but we considered him family. God, Lena loved him- who he used to be. Or at least the person we thought he was.” She let out a heavy sigh. “Anyway, Kuya Nate accompanied her and Andrea to look for the medallion. They found where it was supposed to be, but it wasn’t there. Even though Lee was sure it would be. Fast forward to Lex getting arrested, dad and Jack- You know Jack Spheer, right?”

“Yeah.” Nia said quietly.

“Okay.” Maeve had a small fond smile on her face, recalling the memories she had with the man. “He was the only one out of Lee’s exes that I liked. We met only a handful of times, but he was great.” She paused, shaking her head to get back on track. She then continued the story of Lena finding out in London that Andrea betrayed her by taking the medallion for herself. “Lena has been hurt and betrayed by so many people outside our family- the Santiagos, not the Luthors- and the person she certainly least expected…did just that. That’s why I am so hostile towards Andrea. I may be the youngest, but I am just as protective of my siblings as they are with me.”

Nia nodded, but inside she was internally screaming. Both with nervousness and relief. She tilted her head, a quizzical look in her eyes. “But why did Lena sell CatCo to her?”

“Lex did a lot of damage and she needed the money to fix his mess.” Maeve bit her lip, pondering whether she should tell Nia or not the actual reason. Ultimately she decided not to. “I guess Andrea reached out to her or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena’s talk will be in the next chapter.
> 
> So, what’d you guys think of this chapter? Thoughts and whatnot would be appreciated :3


	25. Before The Crisis Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to talk a little, but conversation gets cut short.

** _L-Corp_ **

It was a couple of minutes before 6:30 in the evening and Lena was almost done with her work for the day. Not that it would stop her from deciding to start working on the ones for tomorrow. Her phone pinged multiple times, notifying her of a string of messages.

**From: Mavi** **   
** **I’ll be a little late**

**Hungout w nia at archer n forgot abt the time**

**Will drop her off at her place b4 coming to get u**

Lena stared at the messages and the way her sister sent them.

**Mavi you better not be driving and texting. You also better be driving carefully.**

**Hi lena! This is nia :D Confiscated her phone from her bc she was**

**Driving and texting i mean**

**She’s driving carefully**

**Told her i still have a life to live lol**

Lena let out a small snort of laughter at the last message.

**Hello Nia :) Thank you for taking her phone away from her. Please tell my sister she doesn’t have to rush. I almost forgot I had to meet Kara here anyway, so Mavi can take her time coming to L-Corp after bringing you.**

**I’ll tell her. Looks like traffic’s starting to build tho so i guess she doesnt have much of a choice anyway**

**She says “sorry sis :/”**

**It’s alright Mavi. Both of you take care.**

**We will, dont worry. I’ll make sure of it :)**

Lena ended their exchange and looked at the time on her phone. 6:30 PM.

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here.” Jess said into the intercom.

A wave of nervousness hit Lena. “Thank you, Jess.” She replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

Her office doors opened and revealed the blonde reporter holding a paper bag.

“Lena!” Kara smiled, the same amount of nervousness radiating off of her, going in for a hug as soon as she entered the office.

“Kara, hi.” The CEO smiled back, pushing the nervousness deep, deep down.

“I brought dinner.” Kara slightly lifted the paper bag in front of her. “I know you haven’t eaten yet, so I got us some Italian food.”

“Thank you.” Lena said. “Can you set it up while I just go over this one last time? You can eat ahead.” She asked, gesturing to her monitor.

Kara nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you.” She approached the couch and started putting out the food and drinks on the coffee table.

It didn’t take long for Lena to finally get out of her desk and ate on the couch with Kara. They asked each other how their day went, both voicing out their frustrations about board members, paperwork, pop quizzes and clickbait articles.

“I take it William is behaving civilized?” Lena asked, noticing the lack of mention since Kara told her about him.

“Oh, right. The arrogant jerk thing was an act.” Kara revealed. At Lena’s confused expression and head tilt, Kara continued to explain, telling her William was actually undercover for The Times of London and looking for dirt on Andrea because he suspected she had something to do with the death of his best friend, Russell. That was until they found out about Russell being Rip Roar and Leviathan. “Um…”

“What is it, Kara?” Lena asked, sensing the blonde’s hesitation.

“I know you wanted to talk- about us- but…” Kara began, fidgeting as she played with her hands. Lena sees this and puts a comforting hand on her knee, somewhat calming the reporter. “Maeve came to pick-up Nia from CatCo and Andrea was looking for me, but then she saw Mavi and asked to talk with her in private. I didn’t mean to listen in on their conversation, the last bit of it anyway. Maeve’s heart just started beating a little faster than normal. I heard her say that you were considering to start over with Andrea and so did she, but Andrea did something which made neither of you go through with it. You and Andrea seem fine, while Mavi and, I guess, Nate are not. What happened?”

Lena sighed heavily. “Andrea and I are not fine.” She admitted, leaning back into the couch. “She’s one of the reasons I stopped letting people in. Andrea was my best friend, she and my siblings were all close once…until she betrayed me. She couldn’t even tell me why she did. That’s why those two are not her biggest fans.”

Kara tilted her head. “Then why sell CatCo to her?”

“Because of you.” Lena laughed dryly. “After…Lex told me who you were, I was hurt. I had a feeling she would run the company in some ways that would piss you off, so I called her up. I honestly also needed the money to fix my brother’s mess.”

“Oh…”

“As Nate said, I sold the company to someone who betrayed me because the person I bought it for did the same thing.” Lena smiled wryly.

“Did they know-” Kara began to ask until Lena, realizing her words, shook her head.

“No, they don’t. I did mention, however, that you did break my trust. Just that and no further explanation.”

Sadness and guilt clouded Kara’s features, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I’m really sorry, Lena.” She reached out her hand and put it on top of the CEO’s, her thumb brushing over it. “For all the hurt I have caused you. It’s probably one of the biggest mistakes I’ve made in my life. I’m gonna make it up to you.” Kara whispered, her voice cracking. “For so long I have kept my identity a secret to protect everyone I care about. Lex took advantage of my weakness and used it to hurt you, to manipulate you- he wanted you to become him. But you didn’t.”

“I have Mavi and Nate to thank for that.” Lena said, becoming teary eyed as well.

“That may be true, but it’s mostly you, Lena.” Kara smiled softly. “You were always the better one, the good one. You are nothing like him, okay. Nothing.”

A tear escaped, sliding down Lena’s face. The CEO was about to wipe it off when Kara beat her to it, keeping her hand on the woman’s cheek after.

Lena smiled faintly, bringing the other hand Kara wasn’t holding to cover the one cupping her cheek.

A phone ringing made them jump in their seats, letting go of each other’s hands. Lena turned her head to the desk. She was about to get up when she felt a gust of wind inside the office. Lena felt a weight on her hand and realized the gust of wind was Kara and that she brought the cellphone to her.

“Mavi?” Lena answered, mouthing a quick thank you to the blonde, who shrugged with a smile.

_ “Hey, sis, I’m less than ten minutes away from L-Corp. Don’t worry, I’m on speaker.” _

“Alright, I’ll be down in a few.”

_ “No need, I’m going to deliver dinner for Jess anyway. It’s from Nate.” _

“Did you go home? Kara already brought her dinner, though.” Lena told her sister, gaining the blonde’s attention when she heard her name.

Maeve chuckled.  _ “Nah, he asked me to buy Jess some food before I left the  _ _ café and it’s  _ _ not like our brother would care if somebody already got her food before him. Besides, the more the merrier. She can have the rest for breakfast or a midnight snack.” _

Lena agreed with a laugh. “True. Well, I’ll let you drive carefully now. Bye.”

_ “Bye.” _

“Mavi’s bringing Jess dinner as requested by Nate.” Lena told Kara.

Kara laughed. “More food the merrier, I guess.”

“Mavi basically said the same thing.”

“Speaking of Mavi, how come your siblings didn’t give me the cold shoulder after learning that I…hurt you?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled ruefully. “Oh, they were about to. Mavi was about to give you a piece of her mind- her words, not mine.” She said, recalling the day they surprised her, only for them to be the ones surprised. At least until they told her they were moving and staying in National City, in which the tables had turned. “You didn’t know that I knew yet, so they wanted us to talk and get a chance to explain and fix things before they did anything. The two did note you had Alex and J’onn, but they wouldn’t let that stop them from protecting me.”

“Ms. Luthor, your sister’s here.” Jess spoke on the intercom.

Maeve didn’t wait for Lena’s response when she opened the doors wide open.

“The both of you better be decent!” Maeve exclaimed, grinning when she saw her sister and Kara sitting closely together.

“Mavi!”

Jess snorted, but had an apologetic look. “Guess someone’s a little excited to go home. I tried to stop her, but she’s gotten a little faster.”

“Thanks, Jess.” Maeve beamed, earning a fond eye roll from her.

“It’s alright, Jess. Thank you.” Lena said, nodding at her secretary with a smile. “You can go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to update :)


	26. Crisis: Hour 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis is here and this chapter is the first half of hour one. Harbinger appears in Lena's Penthouse. Maeve and Nate discover some things that might change their friendship with the Superfriends. A little flashback with the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and things are still hectic here so I apologize for the lack of update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

“Is everyone alright?” Nate asked, his eyes scanning everyone for any injuries.

He, Lena, Maeve, and Eve all got out of their rooms and into the living room after they felt the quake.

“Yeah, I think so.” Eve answered.

“Lena Luthor.”

They all spun around to a short-haired brunette wearing a blue suit.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get in?” Lena said harshly as Nate stepped into a protective stance, standing beside Lena while pushing the other two behind them.

The woman had a stoic face as she spoke. “My name is Lyla Michaels, but I go by Harbinger now. I work with a powerful being called the Monitor and you, Lena Luthor, are needed for the crisis.”

“Crisis?” The CEO repeated, her face shifting to a furrowed expression.

“Yes and it has begun. Multiple universes have already been destroyed.”

“Excuse me, universes? As in the multiverse theory?” Eve asked, unsure if she heard her correctly.

Lena observed the woman, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

Harbinger nodded and spoke to Lena again. “Supergirl and your friends at the DEO will need your help.”

The moment she heard her best friend’s alter ego, Lena looked at the brunette with seriousness. “You know Supergirl? Let’s go then.”

Maeve stared at her incredulously. “Lena! We don’t even know if she’s telling the truth. For all we know this woman could be working for Leviathan.”

The earth shook once more, making almost everyone lose their balance.

Lena turned to face her sister, holding her hands. “If what she’s saying is true, we can’t waste anymore time.”

“Then Maeve and I will come with you.” Nate said determinedly, looking directly into her eyes. “You’ll need all the help you can get.”

Harbinger could have simply taken Lena the moment she arrived, but she was still Lyla Michaels and she wasn’t heartless. Even if she was, the Monitor had seen this scenario multiple times and produced the same outcome.

“Hold down the fort for us, Eve? Contact us through Hope if needed.” He looked at the former lab assistant. Living with her and witnessing how genuine and serious the woman was of earning their trust again gave him the assurance that Eve is truly on their side.

“I will.” The blonde said with reassurance, though internally worried about this whole crisis.

* * *

Nia woke up with gasp. The earth rumbled. However, she was frantically looking for her phone to call Kara.

She dreamt of Kara looking at the DEO screens as a red wave ate up an entire planet, leaving nothing in its wake.

She just saw Argo vanish.

“Kara?” Nia spoke as soon as her friend and mentor answered. “Where are you?”

_ “At the DEO. There’s a crisis and Brainy’s trying to connect me to Kal in Argo so I can warn them.” _

Nia wasted no more time and told Kara about her dream. “Hurry.”

* * *

Lena, Maeve, and Nate didn’t end up in the DEO right away. The place wasn’t anywhere on earth. In fact, they were surrounded by what seemed like stars as they stood on a singular metal platform floating in space. The woman told them to stay put while she gathered the other people needed in the crisis. Lena inwardly groaned, thinking her sister was right and Leviathan had captured them.

The thought quickly dissipated when two other people appeared (both of whom they were familiar with, especially the one with the red cape and S on his chest), then another person (a woman clad in black, wearing a mask and red wig), and finally, another pair (male and female, both blond with one of them wearing a green leather suit and a quiver full of arrows on his back).

“Superman? Lois Lane?” Lena questioned.

Both looked at her in shock. “Lena?” Then their eyes shifted to the pair behind her, recognizing the Santiago siblings. Clark and Lois had met the children’s parents. They were even able to interview Fáelán at one point.

Before they could speak again, they were all engulfed in light and suddenly was transported to the DEO. Alex had a gun pointed at them, as did the other agents beside her, Kara, Brainy, and J’onn. The instant they appeared, Alex gestured for the agents to lower their weapons.

Kara felt relief when she saw her cousin and his wife, rushing to hug them. “Oh, my God, you're okay.”

“Thanks to her.” Lois said, pointing at the mysterious woman. “She appeared at the last second and brought us here.”

“We sent Jonathan off in an escape pod.” Clark told Kara as he hugged her and wincing as he did, remembering they were both sent off in pods as children- only Kara was older and had a deeper effect on her a lot more than it did him.

_ We? _ Lena wondered in her head. _ But isn’t Lois with- oh. Okay, I see it now… _

On either side of her, a similar thought process was happening in her siblings’ heads.

“And my mother?” Kara asked, hoping she was saved even if she wasn’t with the group that appeared.

Clark shook his head, taking a deep breath. “I'm so sorry, Kara.” He whispered.

Alex looked at her sister worriedly. Kara just got her mother back and now she’s lost her again, along with people she knew and the last piece of Krypton.

The woman decked in black stepped forward. “Kara? Where are we? And what just happened?”

Maeve and Nate stared with wide eyes. _ Kara? _ They both thought and had different ways of wondering and connecting the dots in their heads, but ended up with the same conclusion. How dumb they felt for not seeing the similarites any sooner. Both slowly felt pissed as they remembered the words she said as Supergirl to their sister when they were dealing with Reign and the witches.

Lena stilled between her siblings. The two didn’t know her best friend’s alter ego. Kara’s eyes turned to the trio. Her eyes widened when she realized what just happened. The heroes of Earth 1 followed her gaze, wondering what the issue was and who they were.

Lena silently grabbed Maeve and Nate’s hands and squeezed, making them look at her as she shook her head. “Let it go. At least for now.” She whispered to them, somewhat knowing what was going on in their heads.

“We can talk about it some other time.” Nate said, nodding to Kara and the rest of their friends.

“Let’s focus on the bigger problem.” Maeve followed.

Kara nodded slightly, attempting to shake off her shock and grief for a bit to answer the question. “Right…um-”

“You're on Earth-38.” Lyla spoke up. “There wa-” 

The masked woman decked her before she could finish. “That rabbit was about to talk.”

“This one speaks to rabbits.” Brainy muttered to J’onn.

“It's okay.” Kara reassured the woman who seemed to know her. “‘Cause we’re all on the same side.”

“Are we? ‘Cause I don't know them.”

“But you know me.” Kara tried again, smiling a little. “And if you were brought here with all these other heroes, it’s probably because we need you. I trust everyone in this room with my life. Including you.”

Kate pointed her thumb to the siblings. “Even those two at the back that all of you were surprised to see?”

“Yes.” Kara replied without hesitation.

If the Kryptonian’s answer surprised anyone other than the siblings, they didn’t show it.

“Well, I guess you should all just call me Kate.”

“Yeah, yeah, that makes a lot of sense.” Oliver muttured, remembering their team-up during the previous crossover.

The shorter blonde beside him took a second to wonder what he meant before introducing herself. “Uh, I'm Mia. I'm Oliver's daughter.”

J’onn looked at the pair, as did the others, intrigued. As far as they knew, the green-leathered superhero only had a teenage son and no other child- let alone an adult one. “I never knew he had a daughter.”

“He gets that a lot.”

“Hmm.” Oliver made a face.

It seemed like the CEO was next. “I’m Lena and these two are my siblings.”

Since Kara trusted the others, and some were from another earth, she figured it wouldn’t hurt to tell them the truth. Both siblings had small smiles on their faces, considering this is kind of a big step for their sister to open up to these strangers, yet understandable under their current situation.

“Maeve.” The younger Santiago introduced herself, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Nate.” Nathaniel gave a little wave.

Clark and Lois hummed, piecing together why the young Luthor was so close to the Santiagos and seeing the similarities now between the two sisters.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Lois remarked.

“Okay, you…” Alex pointed at Lyla. “Start talking.”

* * *

J’onn brought them all to the briefing room upstairs to discuss the situation. Harbinger stood front and center as she told them about the crisis. Kara, Clark, Lois, Lena, Maeve, and J’onn sat on the right side of the table while Oliver, Mia, Kate, Brainy, and Nate on the left with Alex standing behind them.

“There's a wave of anti-matter sweeping across this universe, destroying everything in its path.” 

“I've seen the anti-matter wave in action.” Oliver added. “It wiped all of Earth-2 right out of existence.”

Kara briefly looked down. _ Just like Argo. _

“I brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand.” Lyla explained. “This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the anti-matter wave here, it will continue to the next universe, and the next, and the next. Until it has obliterated, not only every Earth, but every thing across all reality.”

Nate looked around the room, knowing all of them weren’t enough. “Gonna need a bigger team.”

“Right.” Oliver agreed, seeing their other comrades not in the room. “Where's Barry? Where are the Legends?” He asked his friend-turned-harbinger.

“Doing reconnaissance. I'm headed to check on them now.” Lyla responded before disappearing in a bright light.

“I still don't like her.” Kate mentions.

“Well, Brainy's algorithm will help forecast exactly how much time we have until the anti-matter wave hits.” Alex tells them.

“Thank you all for being here.” Kara taps her hand on the table as she gets up from her seat, the others following. “I know we can beat this together.”

Kara sees the Santiago siblings exit the room before she could ask them to stay. She locks eyes with Lena, who sends an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to them.” Lena tells her from behind Lois and Clark before catching up with the pair.

“About Jonathan…” Lois spoke up. “We set a course for Earth in his pod, but we don't know where it landed.”

“Or even if it landed.” Clark adds.

Kara turned to the Coluan still sitting on the chair. “Brainy, can you track his trajectory?”

“Absolutely.” He says confidently. “We'll find that bouncing bundle of Kryptonian joy. Faster than a flying Flackurian-”

The ground rumbles again, interrupting Brainy. All rush out of the room, those already out came back, to the bridge to see a weird tower emerging from the ground.

“This is a new problem.” Maeve says, looking at the structure.

“I can handle it.” Kara says, ready to go, only to be stopped by Lyla and three others who appeared with her downstairs. Two men, one in a red suit that covered him from head to toe with a lightning bolt on his chest and the other in some kind of robotic armor, and one blonde woman in a white suit.

“Wait, the tower isn't a threat.” The one in red says.

Oliver looks at him. “How do you know?”

“It's a quantum tower, apparently.” The armored one responds.

“And it's the only thing that can save the people of this world.” Lyla tells them.

* * *

Another quick round of introductions take place. Lena, Maeve, and Nate introduce themselves to the three new heroes Harbinger brought it. The one in red is Barry Allen (known as The Blur on this earth and The Flash on his), the other man is Ray Palmer (Atom), and the blonde in white is Sara Lance (White Canary).

“At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on key Earths as a last line of defense.” Lyla says as she gives them another briefing. “The red skies are dissipating, which means it's working.”

Brainy analyzes the photo on the screen. “From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field, which can, theoretically-”

“Reverse the exogenic state of the anti-matter wave, thereby dissipating the anti-matter energy.” Ray inserts, cutting the Coluan off and making the others look at him.

“Yes.” Lena backs him up.

“Finally, someone- other than Lena- who speaks my language.” Brainy says.

Ray looks at the woman beside him. “Love your suit.” He tells Kate. “If you want, I can probably give it an upgrade.”

Kate grabs his hand, stopping him before he could touch her suit. “Depends on how attached you are to your hand.”

“Pretty attached.” Ray answers quickly, taking back his hand.

Alex, Sara, Lena, and Nate smiled in amusement when they saw that little exchange.

“So, the tower can stop this Earth from being destroyed?” Oliver gathered.

Lyla nodded. “If you can protect it.”

“Protect it from what?” Kara asked.

“The Anti-Monitor.” Lyla answers. “He commands forces greater than any army.

When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this planet and its people.”

The tablet starts beeping.

“Sprock!” Brainy says, reading the device. “Jonathan's pod has disappeared from our radar.”

Lois instinctively grabs her husband’s arm as they look at him, worried about their son.

“It appears to have been sucked into a wormhole.”

“What are the coordinates?” Clark asks him.

“Star City. Earth-16…” Brainy trails off, staring at the tablet again. “Interesting. It must've been a temporal wormhole because well, the pod is in the year 2046.”

“We've been there before.” Ray says as he turns to Sara. “Apparently, we didn't just travel to the future.”

“Yeah, we traveled to a parallel Earth in the future.” Sara nods. “That's great.”

Clark starts walking away. “I'm going after him.”

Oliver took a step toward him. “Clark, you can't.”

“Those are two words I'm not used to hearing and my son needs me.” Clark scoffed.

Everyone else around the room watches the two men with baited breath.

“I'm a parent and I get it.” Oliver tells him. “The entire universe needs you.

When that tower gets attacked, you have to be here to protect it.”

Maeve sees the conflict in the hero’s face, but it doesn’t last long when Lois speaks up.

“I'll go.”

“Lois.”

Sara gets off the desk she was sitting on. “I'll back you up. I know the terrain.”

“As will I.” Brainy volunteers. “I happen to be excellent with children.”

Lois comes up to Clark, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don't worry, I'll get him. I love you.” She tells him before preparing to leave for another earth in the future.

* * *

Lena brought Maeve and Nate to one of the DEO’s storage rooms.

“So…” Nate began, looking at his CEO sister. “Kara is Supergirl.”

“Yes.” Lena nodded.

Maeve’s face furrows in thought. “I knew I should’ve gone back to Noonan’s the moment we found out she hurt you.”

“Mavi-”

“_ Lena. _ ” Maeve gives her a look. “After all the _ good _ you did, after proving yourself _ over and over _ again that you are not like Lex or Lillian. The moment she discovered you with Kryptonite when you were _ helping _ Sam, your _ other _best friend, Kara fucking pulled the Luthor card.” She recalled, her voice seething with anger.

Lena shook her head, frowning. “I had Kryptonite. No matter how good my intention was, I had-” She stops herself. “No, I made something that could hurt her. I had someone in my lab who could- who had hurt her. Almost killed her.” Her voice wobbled.

Nate, who had a more calm demeanor, held her hands in his. “You also risked your safety, your life, when you thought that you were the only one who could be trusted to save Sam. You didn’t even tell us until they found out and did an interrogation because we slowly stopped talking the moment you needed to do everything to help Sam.”

* * *

** _Flashback_ **

Maeve and Nate were watching a movie in the living room when one of their cellphones rang.

“It’s yours.” Nate said, feeling no vibration from his pocket.

Maeve looked at the caller ID and saw that it was their sister, showing Nate the screen before answering the call. “Dear sister finally had the time to talk.” She teased, putting the phone on speaker. “Nate’s here and you’re on speaker.”

“What’s up, lil’ sis?” Nate asked with a smile.

_ “I- I just really needed to hear your voices.” _

Maeve frowned at the upset tone of their sister’s voice. “Hey, is everything okay?”

_ “I owe you guys an apology.” _

“What for?”

They heard a short inhale before Lena responded to Nate’s question. _ “For ghosting you, for keeping secrets. I know we haven’t talked much in a while… But it's time to be honest.” _

“About?”

_ “Why I haven’t talked to either of you recently.” _ Lena answered. _ “Sam Arias is Reign. Supergirl knows, and so do the appropriate authorities.” _

Maeve and Nate both had looks of surprise plastered on their faces.

“So, when you were telling mom about your employee that couldn't accept her problem…” Nate trailed off.

Lena didn’t mask the surprise in her voice. _ “You heard Nadia and I talk?” _

“I didn’t mean to. I was gonna ask mom if I could go to a party with friends when I heard the two of you. Not gonna lie, it kinda hurt to see you talking with her when you haven’t spoken to either me or Maeve in a while. Though, I was glad you still came to one of us when you needed advice.” Nate admitted. “But back to the important topic: Sam.”

_ “Uh, yeah. I was working to rid Sam of Reign, to free her.” _

Maeve tilted her head, a confused and worried expression taking over the surprised one seconds ago. “But didn’t Reign put Supergirl in a coma? How did you keep her under control?”

The two could feel their sister’s hesitation to answer, but waited patiently.

_ “The last of Lex's Kryptonite…” _ Lena answered, scared of her siblings’ reactions. _ “And don't worry, Supergirl knows about that, too.” _ She added.

“You're telling us about this now, why?” Maeve genuinely asked.

_ “Because I gambled everything.” _ Lena’s voice trembled. _ “My reputation, Supergirl's trust in me, our weekly family bondings, on fixing Sam. And I failed. I really needed to hear your voices today, and I didn't want you to look at or think of me like I was a Luthor.” _

“Never.” Nate said gently, reassuring her. “We would never.”

_ “I've had enough of that today.” _

Maeve and Nate had furrowed brows. “Who-?” Both of them began to ask when they heard another voice yell from afar on the line.

_ “Lena!” _

“Do you want us there? We can get there by tomorrow. I’m sure dad would want to help-”

_ “No.” _ Lena quickly replied, not wanting to put them at risk. _ “I- We’re going to get a handle on this soon. Maeve, Nathaniel, I don’t want to put any of you in danger. Okay? I've, um I've gotta go.” _ She finished, hearing Supergirl call her name again.

The two were very much worried, but believed in their sister. She didn’t use their nicknames, meaning she was very serious and they had to respect that. However, they were hellbent on checking up on Lena every now and then of everyday, and would rush to National City the moment she’d ask or if something happened to her.

“Okay.” Nate said with a resigned sigh. “Stay safe.”

“Remember, you are _ not _ like the Luthors.” Maeve added before they ended the call.

Lena replayed those words in her head, reminding herself that she is not like Lex or Lillian, when Supergirl said her last name with such disdain while they were looking for Sam and Julia in Juru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay with updates. I'm a little busy taking care of papers and packing, so I'm gonna say sorry in advance if Part 2 will take time to be posted :(


	27. Author's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology and sneak peak of Crisis Hour 1 Part 2.

** Hi! I'm sorry I've been away for a while. I had to move before shit got worse and I've been busy getting adjusted (still am), but I'm trying to get back on track little by little. Hopefully I'll be finished with the second part of hour 1 before the month ends. Anyway, here's a little peak.**

* * *

Once the siblings were done talking things through, Maeve and Nate agreed to hold off their displeasure with the Kryptonian for the mean time due to the crisis and respect for the loss of her mother once more. The door opened to reveal Oliver entering the room with a suitcase.

“Oh, sorry.” The archer apologized. “The door was unlocked so-”

Lena waved her hand and smiled kindly at the older man. “It’s alright, Mr. Queen. You can have the room, we’re done here.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking at her and her siblings to be sure.

“Yeah.” Nate answered with a nod.

“Thanks. Oliver’s just fine.” The man smiled at them before looking back at the CEO. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Lena. You’re one of the people Kara talked about whenever she came to my earth.”

“All good things, I hope.”

Oliver chuckled. “All good.”

Maeve and Nate rolled their eyes with a small scoff. Lena slightly narrowed her eyes at them while Oliver turned his head with a raised brow.

“Let’s just say my brother and I are not big fans of Kara right now.” Maeve huffed.

“But that won’t stop us from helping you guys.” Nate added.

The older man nodded, accepting their answer. He sensed that’s what they were discussing before he came in and understood that they didn’t want to share whatever issue they had with the Girl of Steel.

One of their phones pinged with a notification.

“It’s Alex.” Lena said, reading the message off her screen. “She needs me to meet her at the lab. Help build a transmatter portal, twice as big as the one a few years back.”

“Alright, let’s get going. I’ll see what me and Mavs can help with around here after dropping you off with Alex.” Nate clapped his hands, giving Oliver a small smile as he headed out the door with his sisters following suit.

Lena laughed slightly at her brother. “You just want to see the lab.”

Nate waved her off. “Shh.”

“Can you tell Mia to come here if any of you see her?” Oliver asked, a little amused with their interaction.

“Sure thing.” Maeve answered gladly and closed the door behind her.

The siblings were nearing the lab when they spotted Oliver’s daughter coming their way.

“Have any of you seen my dad?” The younger archer asked.

Maeve pointed her thumb behind her. “Yep. He’s in Storage Room F and is asking for you.”

Mia nodded with a small upward curve on her lips. “Thanks.”

Maeve’s eyes slightly followed the blonde’s figure before pulling away when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned to her siblings only to be faced with a raised brow or shit eating grin.

“What?”

“You have a crush.” Lena said bluntly while Nate let out a teasing sound.

“Yeeee.”

Heat rushed to the youngest sibling’s cheeks and grumbled as she walked past the two. “Shut up. I do not.”

Nate and Lena chuckled. “Sure, Mavs.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go to the lab so you can see it and Lena can help save the world once more.”


	28. Crisis: Hour 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Clark have a moment to talk. The siblings give Oliver the storage room. A crush that lasts for like 5 seconds. Alex and Lena work on the transmatter portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Sorry it took so long. It doesn't have much of the actions and other heroes, because I suck at writing fight scenes hahaha.

Kara was looking for Lena when she spotted her cousin leaning over the balcony with a sullen look on his face. She walks up to him.

Clark took a quick glance before looking down at the city again. “I'm sorry about your mom. I couldn't save her.”

“You had no powers on Argo.” Kara said, her eyes staring at the city. “There was nothing you could do. And Lyla appeared just barely in time to get you and Lois.”

“I feel like a fool.” Clark sighed, making his cousin turn to him. “I thought I could give up the cape and just have everything I ever wanted.”

Kara nodded, relating to the feeling.

Clark continued. “But now, Argo is gone, this Earth is in danger, Lois and Jonathan are out in the universe, where I can't protect them. And part of me can't help thinking that…” He scoffed. “That I deserve this for thinking that I could have so much. That anyone could.”

“I get it. I've been thinking that a lot, too, lately. How I can never do enough.” Kara sighed. “How my mistakes outweigh all the good I've ever done.” She paused. “But it's not true.”

Clark looked at her, hearing his cousin choke up a little. “It can't be.” She then looks at him with hope and determination. “And we're going to save them. Lois, Jonathan, this whole planet. We've done it a dozen times and we're going to do it again.”

“How are you so hopeful right now?” Clark asked with wonder. “You've lost just as much as I have and more today. Argo, your mom…” The word again is unspoken.

Kara took a deep sigh, her eyes becoming glassy. “Before our parents sent us to Earth nobody here knew about Krypton. Now, there are stories, celebrations, museum exhibits. Just like you shared our home with your family, we shared our home with this whole world.” She told him. “Krypton's not just a place, it's a spirit. It's hope. It's sacrifice. It's what our parents did for us. What you did for Jonathan. We have made our parents proud by fighting for what's right.

So, we have to keep fighting. And as long as that spirit is alive, Krypton will never die.”

Clark gives a small smile and nod as Kara brings her arm around him and leans her head on his shoulder as they share this moment of pain and hope together.

* * *

Once the siblings were done talking things through, Maeve and Nate agreed to hold off their displeasure with the Kryptonian for the mean time due to the crisis and respect for the loss of her mother once more. The door opened to reveal Oliver entering the room with a suitcase.

“Oh, sorry.” The archer apologized. “The door was unlocked so-”

Lena waved her hand and smiled kindly at the older man. “It’s alright, Mr. Queen. You can have the room, we’re done here.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking at her and her siblings to be sure.

“Yeah.” Nate answered with a nod.

“Thanks. Oliver’s just fine.” The man smiled at them before looking back at the CEO. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Lena. You’re one of the people Kara talked about whenever she came to my earth.”

“All good things, I hope.”

Oliver chuckled. “All good.”

Maeve and Nate rolled their eyes with a small scoff. Lena slightly narrowed her eyes at them while Oliver turned his head with a raised brow.

“Let’s just say my brother and I are not big fans of Kara right now.” Maeve huffed. “Or her sister and a few of the Superfriends actually.”

“But that won’t stop us from helping you guys.” Nate added.

The older man nodded, accepting their answer. He sensed that’s what they were discussing before he came in and understood that they didn’t want to share whatever issue they had with the Girl of Steel.

One of their phones pinged with a notification.

“It’s Alex.” Lena said, reading the message off her screen. “She needs me to meet her at the lab. Help build a transmatter portal, twice as big as the one a few years back.”

“Alright, let’s get going. I’ll see what me and Mavs can help with around here after dropping you off with Alex.” Nate clapped his hands, giving Oliver a small smile as he headed out the door with his sisters following suit.

Lena laughed slightly at her brother. “You just want to see the lab.”

Nate waved her off. “Shh.”

“Can you tell Mia to come here if any of you see her?” Oliver asked, a little amused with their interaction.

“Sure thing.” Maeve answered gladly and closed the door behind her.

The siblings were nearing the lab when they spotted Oliver’s daughter coming their way.

“Have any of you seen my dad?” The younger archer asked.

Maeve pointed her thumb behind her. “Yep. He’s in Storage Room F and is asking for you.”

Mia nodded with a small upward curve on her lips. “Thanks.”

Maeve’s eyes slightly followed the blonde’s figure before pulling away when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned to her siblings only to be faced with a raised brow or shit eating grin.

“What?”

“You have a crush.” Lena said bluntly while Nate let out a teasing sound.

“Yeeee.”

Heat rushed to the youngest sibling’s cheeks and grumbled as she walked past the two. “Shut up. I do not.”

Nate and Lena chuckled. “Sure, Mavs.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go to the lab so you can see it and Lena can help save the world once more.”

A minute or two later, Nate and Maeve let out an impressed whistle when Lena opened the door to the lab.

“Nice lab. Not as much as yours, sis, but still nice.” Nate commented, looking around the room.

“Yeah, there’s not a lot that can compete with Lena’s facilities.” Alex agreed, a genuine smile gracing her lips. The Santiagos gave a quick glance at the director and gave a small nod in return. Her smile faltered a bit, but brushed it off by clearing her throat. “Um, Nia and Kelly need your help with the people while J’onn prepares the ships. We’ll follow once we get the portal working.”

“Alright, we’ll leave you guys to it.” Maeve replied, mostly facing her sister. “Go be heroes.”

“Be safe.” Lena told her siblings.

Nate and Maeve smiled and nodded before leaving her and Alex to work on the portal.

The siblings were waiting for the elevator when they saw Mia (in her new suit) with her dad heading out as well. They waited silently until the blonde girl leaned close to Maeve and whispered to her.

“I kinda heard your siblings tease you while I was walking away.”

Maeve blushed, scratching the back of her neck. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. Please forget you heard anything.”

Mia chuckled. “It’s okay. It’s just that, aside being from another earth, I’m also from the future. So…”

“Ah. Welp. Okay. Crush gone.” Maeve quickly decides, not caring if her brother or Mia’s father heard her. Not that she could see Nate’s amused expression or Oliver’s intimidating one.

“Hey!” Mia exclaimed, though it wasn’t one of complete offense.

“I- um- it's kinda weird? I don’t know? Like I'll be 41? 42? By the time you're your current age. Not that I have a problem with couples with that age gap. Like those who actually fell in love and were already in their adult ages and stuff.” Maeve hastily explained. “But, like, if you didn’t time travel and I didn’t meet you now, I imagine I'm going to probably be friends? with your dad- and maybe mom if I meet her- after this whole crisis. So, in this timeline I'm gonna be seeing you as a baby and stuff. It's gonna be weird. Remembering this moment when you're born or when I see baby you 20 years from now is definitely gonna be weird. Don't take this personally because you're really pretty and I'm gonna shut up now because I’m just continuing to dig my own grave.” The brunette groaned. “Why is the elevator taking so long?”

Nate gave his sister a small pat on the back. That was painful to witness- though he wanted to burst out laughing. Even Oliver dropped the intimidation and felt pity for the girl which then morphed into hinting amusement.

“Are you sure you're Lena's sister?”

“I don’t have the brains, but yeah.” Maeve quipped.

Oliver smiled a bit. “Physicality aside, I'd say you were Kara's.”

“Ha.” Nate laughed dryly. “Sister-in-law, more like. If only those two got their heads out of their asses.”

That made the older man chuckle. “I know I down played it back there, but Kara honestly wouldn’t shut up about Lena. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought they were already together with the way Kara spoke about her.”

Mia smiled at the sound of her father’s laugh and put it in memory.

* * *

“There's no need for panic.” Dreamer’s voice echoed throughout the city, the video on loop and screened on a couple of tall buildings. “Supergirl and Superman are working hard to save this planet. Soon, alien ships will begin circling the globe, picking people up and taking you to safety.”

Maeve and Nate did their last round evacuating people before heading back to their friends.

“Hey.” Nia (in her Dreamer suit) and Kelly greeted when they spotted the two.

“Hey.”

“Lena and Alex are still working on the portal.” Nate updates.

“I just hope J'onn can get enough ships.” Kelly voiced out her worry, looking at the numerous alien ships landing around them. “There are literally billions of people to get off the planet.”

“That's why Brainy left J'onn his keys.” Nia said.

Nate looked at her curiously. “Keys to what?”

A huge shadow appears over them causing them to look up.

“Woah…” Maeve’s eyes widened with interest. “That’s awesome.”

Nia had a smug smile on her lips. “The Legion left it here.

Another wave of explosion caused everyone to lose balance and gasp in horror.

“Right on time, J'onn. Are you ready to get this evacuation underway?”

“Start getting people into groups and I'll start beaming them up.” The Martian replied, steadying the spacecraft. “Let's just hope Alex and Lena get that portal on in time so we have somewhere to go.”

Kelly started guiding people below the ship. “Go ahead. This way.”

“All right, people, let's get into the ship.” Nia called out.

* * *

Alex looked at the screens behind her and Lena before returning to the CEO’s side. “The quantum tower is keeping the wave at bay. Kara and the others are-” She sighed as another explosion occurred. “They’re fighting really hard to protect it, no pressure, but we've got to get this portal up and running.”

“I'm trying!” Lena said with frustration. “But the transmatter portal works by synthesizing polyelectronic anions. And if I don't get the energy levels right when I interface with the breach device, then the ships will disintegrate when they fly right through it.”

“Right. That is not a good option.”

“No.”

An idea popped into the director’s head. “Have you thought about using an inverse variable to help calculate the differential?” Lena considered and looked at her. “Galleon's theory.”

“That's smart.” Lena started walking to the other computer. “An inverse beta-decay to figure constituent quark, that could work.”

Both gasped as another explosion took place, causing parts of the ceiling to fall off. Alex quickly grabbed her friend to the side.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, well, your siblings and Kara won’t let me hear the end of it if something happened to you on my watch. Maeve and Nate especially.” Alex quipped. “Just keep working. I've got your back.”

Lena focused more on the siblings part and sighed, continuing to work on the portal. “Alex-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” The other woman put a hand on her shoulder, conveying her sincerity. “I get them. And it’s not like I properly apologized for how I acted during the Reign incident. I’m really sorry about the way I was and the things I said.”

“I kept it a secret. You were protective of Kara.”

Alex shook her head. “It doesn’t really excuse it. You’ve done so much for us, for the world, and we treated you horribly. I’m sorry.”

Lena glanced up from her screen. “I’m sorry also for not telling you guys earlier about Sam and Reign. She became your friend, too.”

“Like you said before, we didn’t really make ourselves known to you.”

“Bygones, right?” Lena said, recalling their conversation with Kara when they were looking for Eve.

Alex nodded with a smile. “Bygones. Okay, let’s get this portal working.”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Alex and Lena got the transmatter portal up and running. They quickly met up with Kelly, Nia, Maeve, and Nate to help the people onto the ships.

“All right, get to the ships!”

“Keep your eyes open for debris, people!”

“Keep it orderly, people. Come on.”

A middle-aged woman fell to the ground as her teenage son covered her from incoming debris. Fortunately Kelly was nearby and quickly used Guardian’s shield to protect them.

Kelly looked up to see her girlfriend staring at her with a proud smile. “James left it for me.” She told Alex before either of them resumed to help people.

* * *

_ **Legion Ship** _

“That was close.” J’onn breathed out. “Is everyone alright?”

They were the last ship out of National City before the wave took over.

“Yeah, seems like it.” Kelly confirmed.

“What now?” Maeve asked.

“Now we get in contact with the others and stop the Anti-Monitor.”


End file.
